Opération séduction ou pas
by kayshal
Summary: Lorsque James se prend encore une claque de Lily Evans, ses Maraudeurs d'amis décident de l'aider à la séduire..mais en aura-t-il vraiment besoin?
1. Chapter 1

Voilà c'est ma première fan fic...un Lily/James dégoulinant de guimauve et bourré de clichés...mais bon j'ai pas pu resister à la tentation XD. Enfin bref je vais me taire et vous laisser lire. Place à l'histoire!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Non Potter! Je ne te l'ai pas encore assez répété? Je préfèrerais sortir avec le calamar géant, le saule cogneur, Rogue...ou même Dumbledore que de sortir avec toi! Alors maintenant laisses moi tranquille!

-Mais... Lily-Jolie!

La main de ladite Lily-Jolie décrivit une fois de plus une magnifique trajectoire dans les airs avant de venir laisser une marque rouge vif sur la joue de James Potter, alias Cornedrue, illustre Maraudeur et amoureux d'une flamboyante rousse au caractère bien trempé, préfète de surcroit, j'ai nommé Lily Evans. Les deux protagonistes se donnaient une fois de plus en spectacle, James ayant choisit cette fois ci la bibliothèque pour faire une déclaration enflammée à sa rousse préférée. Et ce qui en avait résulté était une fois de plus une magnifique claque de Lily qui ne supportait plus les interventions incessantes de son prétendant. Le tout devant les regards hilares des Maraudeurs: Sirius Black le bel apollon qui avait éclaté de son rire-aboiement pour le moins atypique, Remus Lupin le sage qui fixait ses deux amis d'un air à la fois amusé et désapprobateur et enfin Peter Pettigrow...l'insignifiant, il fallait l'avouer, gloussait à moitié.

Lily rangea rapidement ses affaires et fuit à toutes jambes la bibliothèque, furieuse. Son amie, une brunette aux yeux bleus croisa le regard de Remus, leva les yeux au ciels et emboita le pas à la rousse.

-Mais pourquoi elle me repousse tout le temps? Se lamentait James.

-Peut être si tu lui saute dessus à une sortie de cours et que tu l'embrasse sauvagement elle saura t'apprécier! Suggéra Sirius, moqueur

-Patmol! Fit Remus en le toisant sévèrement

-Bah quoi? On peu même plus s'amuser?

Mais sous le regard plein de reproches du loup garou il s'accroupit près de James qui s'était affalé sur une chaise en frottant sa joue, et lui dit

-Bon Cornedrue j'veux pas te vexer ou quoi que ce soit mais regarde, ça fait bientôt trois ans que tu courtise Lily Evans et jusqu'à présent t'a reçu que des claques. Mon pote à mon avis vaudrait mieux que tu passe à autre chose. Voit d'autres filles... j'sais pas moi, profite! C'est notre dernière année bordel!

L'attrapeur gémit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez décoiffés.

-Je sais Paddy...mais bon...c'est comme si j'avais pas le choix, à chaque fois que je la voit j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais vu que je veux pas finir démembré j'me contente de lui demander de sortir avec moi...j'peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Oui je vois...lui dit Sirius l'air compréhensif, tandis que Remus étouffait son rire. Mais l'animagus, n'y prêtant pas attention, continua sur sa lancée:

-A mon avis ce qui va pas c'est la façon dont tu lui demande. Tu prend ton air de dragueur, et Evans n'a pas l'air d'aimer ça. À mon avis elle croit que tu te fous d'elle...faudrait que tu lui montre le vrai James, je suis sure qu'elle l'apprécierai plus que le crétin prétentieux que t'est dès que tu lui adresse la parole.

Le rire de Remus mourut dans sa gorge et il fixa le chien d'un air inquiet. Il lui mit sa main sur le front tandis que l'autre essayait de se dégager de sa poigne de fer.

-Bon sang Moon' qu'est ce que tu fous?

-Je vérifiais si t'avais pas de fièvre. Tu t'en est peut être pas rendu compte mais mais t'as dit un truc intelligent! C'est juste...scientifiquement impossible!

-Oui parce que d'habitude ça arrive tout les trente six du mois hein...fit remarquer Peter.

-Très drôle les gars. Mais en attendant on a un cerf dépressif sur les bras alors excusez moi mais j'pense qu'on devrait se mettre au boulot.

-Quel boulot? Demanda Peter

-L'opération ''caser Cornedrue avec sa chère préfète''

-Ok Patmol pas de problème mais en attendant tu veux pas aller voir madame Pomfresh? Quelle voit si tu est le vrai Sirius Black? S'enquit Remus en essayant de ne pas sourire

-Très drôle Lunard.

-Oh mais ça va Paddy, boude pas, on sait tous que t'est intelligent...c'est juste que tu le montre si peux que...

Le chien adressa un sourire éclatant au loup

-Ça va Moony la tu t'enfonces.

Ledit Moony secoua la tête, voulant prendre un air désapprobateur mais ne réussissant pas à cacher son amusement. Puis il dit.

-J'avoue que l'idée de Patmol est excellente. Je pense que ce serait bien qu'on fasse deux équipes: une qui apprend à Cornedrue à bien se tenir et l'autre qui essaie d'intervenir en sa faveur auprès de Lily. Qu'est ce que vous en dites?

-Excellent! S'exclama Sirius.

-Ok...souffla James.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Peter qui était devenu aussi rouge que sa cravate.

-Désolé les gars mais je crois que je vais pas pouvoir vous aider parce que une Poufsouffle m'a demandé mon aide en métamorphose. Mais vu que je suis nul dans cette matière...euh bah...j'pense que j'ai une touche.

Sirius s'esclaffa de son gros rire.

-Alors fonce, on saura s'en sortir sans toi et y a des occasions qu'il faut pas rater.

-Merci...ah mince d'ailleurs j'dois aller la retrouver. Dit l'autre en regardant sa montre. Mais vous me tenez au courant des progrès de notre cher cerf?

-Pas de problème!

Et il sortit de la bibliothèque, pour se mettre à la recherche de son ''élève''

-Ok.. je sais pas ce que t'en pense Rem's mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'occupe de la partie entrainement de James et toi de la partie Lily, affirma Sirius, parce que je sais qu'elle peut vraiment pas me blairer...et puis t'était ami avec elle.

-Oui...avant que James joue les amoureux transits. Fit remarquer le loup avec un petit sourire.

-Je joue pas! S'insurgea James qui semblait enfin remis du choc.

-Oui on sait Prongs... D'ailleurs est ce que monsieur le spécialiste en psychologie féminine pourrait nous honorer de sa présence pour ce premier cours de remise à niveau? Demanda Sirius moqueur.

Remus lui tira la langue puérilement et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir et entreprit de conseiller son ami:

-Alors, première étape, arrête de demander sans arrêt à Lily de sortir avec toi. Il a falloir que tu te contrôles et que tu devienne d'abord son ami pour espérer lui demander une nouvelle fois.

-Il faut que tu sois toi même, plus de sourires dragueurs tout droit sortis d'un pub pour dentifrice. Juste ton sourire normal. Le sourire Cornedrue avec les yeux qui pétillent et tout. Si avec ça elle craque pas!

-C'est un peu bizarre ce que tu viens de dire Paddy, rassure moi, t'est pas amoureux de Prongs?

-Eh Moon' ça va! c'était juste pour lui donner confiance!

-Oui enfin bref...aussi, à chaque fois qu'elle te répondra mal, soit honnête avec elle, dis lui que ça te blesse...dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur...

-Sans pour autant l'encastrer dans un mur hein...

-Merci Sir' pour cette remarque essentielle. Mais évite encore de crier sur les toits que tu l'aime ok?

James acquiesça

-En revanche tu peux lui dire quelque chose comme ''je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais pas avoir ton amour alors je vais me contenter de ton amitié et c'est génial d'être ami avec toi hein''

-Le tout dit très doucement et faut à tout prix que tu sois honnête.

-Exactement Pad'

-En fait pour résumer, je dois devenir son ami en restant moi même? Demanda James.

-Oui! S'écrièrent les deux autres Maraudeurs

-Bon ça doit pas être si dur... c'est tout pour le moment?

-Oui, ça c'est les grandes lignes, on avisera au fur et à mesure.

-Ok. Bah j'vais aller tester vos conseils tout de suite. Merci les gars!

-Mais de rien. Allez Jamesie, on croit en toi! Oh t'a vu Moony notre petit Cornedrue devient grand. Fit Sirius, essuyant des larmes de joie imaginaires.

Remus sourit distraitement en suivant James du regard.

Et bien c'est tout pour l'instant... Alors maintenant Rewiews siouplait (si ça vous a plut, ou si ça vous a pas plut..ou meme si vous voulez parler d'autre chose m'en fout tant que vous rewievez! XD) En tout cas merci d'avoir lu ; )


	2. Chapter 2

voilà la suite pour les (rares XD même très rares) personnes qui me suivent...enfin bref... et merci à Sheshe13 pour sa review (Ooooh une review, miracle!) ça m'a fait trèèès plaisir (oui il en faut peux pour me rendre heureuse j'avoue ; ): je crains que tu sois déçue parce que je pense que la suite est elle aussi très trèèèèès clichée mais J'aime bien les clichés (oui je sais c'est pathétique XD)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Oh mais Kate mais si tu savais à quelle point j'en ai marre d'avoir ce crétin sur le dos où que j'aille! Il peut pas se trouver une copine au lieux de tout le temps me coller! Non mais il croit quoi? Que je vais lui dire oui juste parce qu'il est le grand James Potter? Mais qu'il aille se faire f...

-Lil's tu deviens vulgaire...la coupa la brune.

-Je sais, je sais... mais qu'il m'énerve, tu peux même pas imaginer! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter ça? Rhaaaaa!

Kate regarda Lily mettre à sac leur chambre, jetant tous les habits, éventrant les oreillers, frappant contre les murs. Après tout il était vrai que James pouvait vraiment finir par taper sur les nerfs a force de toujours les suivre où qu'elles aillent. Mais la jeune fille était convaincue que la colère de la rousse n'était pas seulement due aux interventions de James. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus profond pour qu'elle déteste ainsi le jeune homme. Et elle était bien décidée à découvrir quoi.

Quand Lily eu déversé toute sa colère elle se jeta sur le lit et entreprit de ranger à nouveau la chambre qui semblait avoir été traversée par un ouragan. Puis elle se tourna vers Kate, la baguette toujours à la main:

-Je sais que tu veux faire un commentaire. Mais par pitié pour une fois ne dis rien. J'ai pas envie d'être responsable de ton meurtre.

-Lily, je vais juste te demander d'écouter. Pas la peine de me faire comprendre que tu n'est pas d'accord avec ce que je dis j'en suis pleinement consciente. Dit gentiment son amie.

La sorcière se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'empêcher de parler (bien que sa baguette la démangeait tellement elle voulait lui lancer un sort). Alors Kate commença à lui expliquer sa théorie.

-Lil's je pense que James ne te laisse pas indifférente. Non pas de cette manière, je ne veux pas dire qu'il peut te rendre furieuse en deux deux, la devança la brune, je pense plutôt que tu l'aime bien au fond. Ou au moins que tu l'aimais bien. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour son physique ou pour sa personnalité mais avant tu l'aimais bien; et peut être toujours maintenant d'ailleurs. Je parle pas du type qu'il est quand il se retrouve face à toi mais plutôt de celui qu'il est quand il ne sais pas que tu est dans les parages. Je vois bien que quand il est ''normal'' tu sourit en le voyant! Sauf que à force de toujours te coller il à fini par te faire le détester. Ce que je trouve normal. Mais ce qui n'est pas normal c'est que ça te mette dans un état pareil. A mon avis tu as juste peur qu'il se foute de toi et que si tu accepte il te jette après comme un vieille chaussette. Mais je l'ai bien regardé et quand tu ignore l'air totalement con qu'il a avec toi, tu vois qu'il est sincère. Tu devrais être un peu plus douce avec lui. Je te dis pas de dire oui mais plutôt de lui dire gentiment que non tu ne veux pas.

-Oh mais au début je lui disait gentiment! Mais ça ne marchait absolument pas! Je suis contre la violence mais c'est fou ce que ça me fais du bien de le frapper.

-Oui mais tu lui fais du mal Lil's!

-C'est bien le but! Fit l'autre, acerbe

-Non mais tu lui fais aussi mal mentalement. Il à l'air sincère. Alors l'idéal serait que tu lui présente des excuses et que tu lui dise qu'il faut qu'il se fasse une raison. Propose lui même de devenir son ami. Comme ça il verra que tu ne plaisante pas, que tu ne veux vraiment pas sortir avec lui et que tu dis pas ça juste parce que tu le déteste.

Lily bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir.

-Alors là tu sais je t'adore mais j'ai juste envie de te foutre une claque à toi aussi. Tu veux que je fasse mes excuses à cet abrutit? Vociféra-elle, continuant d'avancer vers la sortie. Il me harcèle sans arrêt, il n'arrête pas de se vanter. Je me demande sérieusement s'il à un jour possédé un cerveau! Tu me dis que j'ai pu l'apprécier avant qu'il commence à me draguer? Mais c'est faux, je n'ai jamais pu le supporter. Il est stupide et vantard. En fait c'est simple je le déteste. Je ne pourrais jamais l'apprécier même et tant qu'ami. JE LE HAIS!

Elle avait crié les derniers mots en direction du dortoir, espérant que cela ouvrirai les yeux de Kate sur ses sentiments vis à vis de Potter qui n'avait rien d'ambigu. Elle adorait son amie et la trouvait très intelligente mais là elle avait du subir un lavage de cerveau par les Maraudeurs ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle se remit dans le sens de la marche, espérant trouver un peu de calme dans la salle commune puisque la plupart des gens de leur maison étaient encore en cours. Mais ce qu'elle vit devant elle l'arrêta tout de suite. Potter se tenait devant elle, les bras ballants, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air très peiné. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche:

-Ok...J'avais toujours eu l'espoir que tu ne pensait pas réellement ça de moi, mais il semblerait que si. Alors...euh bon je vais quand même te dire ce pourquoi je suis venu. J'allais m'excuser de t'avoir sans arrêt demandé de sortir avec moi comme ça, mais j'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher parce que à chaque fois que je te voyais j'avais juste envie de te serrer dans mes bras. Alors je suis vraiment désolé si ça t'a fait du mal...ah oui aussi je voulais te proposer qu'on devienne amis mais tu n'a visiblement pas l'air intéressée. Bon bah voilà désolé de t'avoir encore pris de ton précieux temps mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est la dernière fois.

Lily était pétrifiée. Elle n'arrivait pas à articuler quoi que ce soit. Alors elle regarda silencieusement Potter esquisser un petit sourire triste et la regarder de la tête aux pieds avant de tourner les talons tout doucement. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son imagination mais elle avait cru voir une larme dévaler la joue de l'attrapeur. Ce fut quand il claqua la porte de la salle commune quelle put à nouveau bouger, et quelle se rendit compte qu'elle avait surement fait une très grosse bêtise.

Kate vit la rousse re-rentrer dans le dortoir et se jeter sur son lit. Elle ne posa pas de questions, elle avait tout entendu. Elle se contenta de regarder son amie qui lui demanda:

-Tu pourrais me laisser seule s'il te plait?

-Bien sur ma belle. Tu sais ou me trouver si tu as besoin.

Elle lui fit un bisous sur le front et commençait à aller vers la salle commune quand elle entendit un petit ''Kate?''

-Oui?

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais pas dut te parler comme ça...dit Lily d'une toute petit voix.

-A mon avis c'est pas à moi que tu devrais t'excuser... fit remarquer l'autre avec douceur.

Et elle ferma la porte sur la jeune fille qui savait parfaitement qu'effectivement elle devait s'excuser. Mais qui savait encore mieux qu'elle n'y arriverai jamais à cause de sa foutue fierté.

James erra pendant une heure dans le château, le cœur en miettes. Il savait que Lily n'était pas vraiment folle de lui, et encore c'était un doux euphémisme, mais la voir hurler comme ça toutes les affreuses choses qu'elle pensait de lui, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il avait espéré qu'elle s'excuse, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne le pensait pas, qu'elle avait crié tout ça sur le coup de la colère. Mais elle s'était contenté de le regarder avec un air surpris. Il n'avais pas décelé une once de remord sur son beau visage. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, sa Lily, la femme de sa vie le haïssait de tout son cœur. Il aurait voulu hurler, taper dans quelque chose, ou alors s'asseoir et pleurer, mais il ne pouvait faire rien de tout ça dans un couloir désert. Alors il entreprit de rentrer à son dortoir, espérant que ses amis n'y seraient pas. Mais comme tout allait de travers Remus et Sirius l'attendait en parlant, avides de détails sur sa confrontation avec la furie rousse. Mais il n'avait pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit alors il se contenta de se jeter sur son lit, de grommeler quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à ''mangerai pas ce soir'' et de fermer les rideaux. Le loup et le chien se regardèrent, perplexe, mais eurent la délicatesse de ne pas chercher à questionner leur ami, sa tête était suffisamment éloquente. Ils essayèrent plutôt d'imaginer la tête qu'avait la Poufsouffle qui lorgnait sur Quedever, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

voilà...c'est tout pour l'instant...

encore une fois je vous suppliiiiie de me laisser une review (oui fin peut être que je vous supplie pas mais ça y ressemble fortement ; )

à bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, que je trouve encore une fois affreusement cliché (quoique la je crois que j'ai atteint des sommets XD) mais bon je vous laisse voir par vous même:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les journées se suivaient, toutes identiques, mornes et simplement rythmées par les cours au lieux de l'être, comme auparavant par les disputes Potter-Evans. Depuis la crise de nerfs de Lily les deux adolescents s'évitaient le plus possible, et dégageaient chacun comme une aura de tristesse qui influençait quiconque se trouvait à moins de 2 mètres. Même les légendaires blagues des Maraudeurs étaient mises entre parenthèses – pour le plus grand bonheur des serpentards – le temps que ''Prongs reprenne du poil de la bête'' dixit Sirius.

Mais une semaine s'était écoulée et James était toujours dans un état catatonique, mangeant juste assez pour tenir debout, dormant peu, assistant aux cours mais sans écouter, et ne souriant plus. Les paroles de Lily résonnaient sans arrêt dans sa tête, ne lui laissant pas une minute de répit et il ne semblait pas décidé à faire quoi que ce soit pour stopper cela. Il commençait même à presque apprécier cet sorte de torture qui le maintenait enfermé dans son monde, et, malgré tous les efforts de ses amis son visage était dénué d'expression, comme si son cerveau avait été mis hors service par un cognard. Son esprit était comme détaché de son corps. Même Remus qui arrivait d'ailleurs à consoler n'importe qui – y compris les conquêtes de Sirius fraichement larguées – n'avait pas pu lui arracher un mot sur ce qui s'était passé. Il décida donc de parler à Lily qui, même si elle avait l'air aussi triste que le cerf semblait plus réceptive aux questions.

Il la trouva bien évidemment à la bibliothèque. Elle essayait d'oublier ce qu'elle avait fait en travaillant d'arrache pied. Ses notes n'avaient jamais été aussi bonnes. Elle ne se laissait pas une seconde de répit pour éviter de repenser à James et de se laisser gagner par les remord. Alors quand elle vit Remus s'asseoir à la même table qu'elle à la bibliothèque, elle sut tout de suite ce qu'il voulait, et que ce serait le début d'un interrogatoire pas vraiment agréable. Elle avait été très amie avec le loup garou et le connaissait assez pour dire qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas raconté toute l'histoire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle avait fait pareil quand elle avait découvert sa lycanthropie. Elle serra donc les dents en attendant les reproches. Mais Remus se contenta d'une simple phrase laconique:

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Lily ne le regarda même pas, bien décidée à ne rien dire.

-Pourquoi toi et James êtes en froid? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que vous soyez tout les deux aussi tristes? Continua-t-il

-Remus, implora la jeune fille d'une voix éteinte, s'il te plait pour une fois mêles toi de tes affaires. Tu peux rien faire pour nous.

-Mais je me mêle de mes affaires Lily! Répliqua le lycanthrope. Deux de mes meilleurs amis se sont disputés et comme par hasard ils deviennent de parfaites répliques de zombies. Et ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir faire quoi que ce soit pour arranger les choses – il radoucit son ton – Il faut que vous nous laissiez vous aider.

-James est ton meilleur ami. Moi je suis une connaissance. Alors pourquoi c'est moi que tu viens voir? Demanda-t-elle

-Même si tu me fuis comme la peste depuis que James est amoureux de toi, je te considère toujours comme ma meilleure amie. Même si j'avoue que je suis déçu que tu ne fasse pas la différence entre James et moi. Mais passons, là n'est pas la question. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé, quand James est venu te parler.

Lorsque Remus avait fait référence à l'amour que James lui portait, elle avait presque senti de la bile lui remonter dans la gorge. Cette bile avait exactement le goût amer des remors.

-Rem's...le supplia-t-elle

-S'il te plait je veux juste savoir ce qui peux vous rendre comme ça. Je ne te jugerais pas, je veux juste t'aider.

-Très bien mon loup – Remus sourit en entendant ce surnom qu'elle n'avait plus prononcé depuis tellement longtemps – mais je te préviens, tu va me détester pour ce que j'ai fais...à James. Lui dit posément Lily.

Remus fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

-J'étais dans mon dortoir après la dispute à la bibliothèque, expliqua-t-elle, et Kate à commencé à dire que je détestait James parce que en réalité je l'appréciais mais j'avais peur qu'il joue avec moi...et le pire c'est que maintenant que j'y réfléchit je me rends compte qu'il y a surement une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle a dit..enfin bref, j'étais encore affreusement furieuse et je voulais pas en entendre plus alors je suis allé dans la salle commune mais pendant que je marchais j'arrêtais pas de crier à Kate que je détestait James, que c'était qu'un crétin prétentieux...ce genre de choses. Je l'avais jamais autant critiqué et je pensait pas vraiment ce que je disait. Mais quand je me suis retournée j'ai vu James. Il avait l'air...démolit. A mon avis j'aurais pu lui planter un couteau dans le cœur ça lui aurait fait moins de mal – elle réprima un sanglot – mais j'ai rien pu dire, j'arrivais même plus à parler. Alors je me suis contentée de le regarder. Et le pire c'est qu'il a même pas crié, il m'a même pas insulté, alors que je le méritais amplement. Il s'est contenté de me dire qu'il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir et qu'il aurait voulu qu'on soit amis. Tu te rends compte? Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé alors que j'avais dit des choses affreuses sur lui! Et rien qu'en faisant ça il m'a prouvé que rien de ce que j'avais dit n'était vrai. Et depuis je me déteste. Chaque fois que je le vois j'ai envie de pleurer. Je peux même plus me regarder dans un miroir. Mais pourquoi il va si mal? Pourquoi il m'a pas dit qu'il me détestait? Remus pourquoi!

Le loup prit son amie dans ses bras et la berça doucement le temps que ses pleurs se calment. Les propos de Lily étaient assez brouillon mais il avait compris le principal, la raison pour laquelle ses deux amis étaient aussi mal. Alors il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-Tu veux que je te dises pourquoi? C'est parce qu'il t'aime, quoi que tu dise, quoi que tu fasses.

A ces mots Lily sanglota de plus belle et cela fendit le cœur de Remus mais il savait qu'il avait bien fait. Il continua sur sa lancée:

-Je sais que ça te parait bizarre et que tu ne veux peut être pas me croire mais c'est vrai. Alors je ne te demande pas d'aller dire à James que tu l'aime ou rien de ce genre. Je veux juste que tu ailles t'excuser, lui dire tout ce que tu m'a dis, lui montrer que tu regrettes et que tu ne le pensait pas. Je suis sur que ça le fera se sentir beaucoup mieux, et grâce à ça toi aussi tu te sentira mieux. Tu es d'accord?

La rousse hocha doucement la tête et se détacha du torse de Remus. Elle le regarda les yeux pleins de larmes, et lui murmura:

-Je vais y aller maintenant avant de plus avoir le courage. Merci Remus.

Elle allait partir lorsqu'elle se retourna:

-Tu sais où je peux le trouver?

-Depuis votre dispute il est presque toujours en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je pense que ça lui permet de réfléchir sans être dérangé.

-Merci Remus.

Elle elle s'élança en courant hors de la bibliothèque. Elle se passa rapidement de l'eau sur le visage dans les toilettes avant de gravir les marches de la tour quatre à quatre.

James était accoudé à la balustrade et regardait le lac d'un air absent. La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et s'éclaircit la voix

-James?

Elle avait balbutié. Mais il s'était quand même retourné. Il la dévisagea et elle vit un voile de tristesse encore plus épais recouvrir ses prunelles chocolat. C'était toujours mieux que quand il avait l'air absent se dit elle pour se donner du courage. Devinant qu'il ne l'inviterait pas à parler, elle prit une inspiration et commença:

-Je suis venue te présenter mes excuses James. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas suffisant mais je vais commencer par la. Je vais t'expliquer comment je me suis retrouvée à dire tout ça...enfin...tu te souviens de notre dispute à la bibliothèque?

Elle attendait une réponse mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir parler alors elle continua:

-J'étais furieuse. Un peu parce que tu m'avais encore retrouvée pour m'embêter, mais surtout parce que Kate m'a fait remarquer que je semblait te détester beaucoup trop par rapport à ce que tu faisait. Elle m'a dit que je t'appréciais sérieusement mais que j'avais peur que tu fasse semblant, et que c'est à cause de ça que je te détestait...et le pire c'est que je pense qu'elle avait raison...enfin...j'étais vraiment furieuse et je voulais me justifier par rapport à elle parce que au fond je savais qu'elle avait raison..et surement que j'aimais pas qu'elle me cerne ainsi..c'est pour ça que j'ai dit toutes ces choses affreuses. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour me trouver des excuses...je voulais juste te dire que je ne pensait pas toutes les choses que j'ai dites. J'ai dit que tu étais vantard, et c'est vrai quand tu est avec moi mais j'ai remarqué qu'en réalité tu n'est pas comme ça. J'ai dit que tu était stupide mais en réalité je sais – tout le monde sait – que tu est très intelligent. J'ai dit beaucoup de choses affreuses mais je sais qu'en réalité tu est quelqu'un de bien. Tu est fidèle envers tes amis, sincère, gentil, intelligent... tu est d'ailleurs dix mille fois mieux que moi. Alors sache que je m'en veux énormément pour tout ce que j'ai dit. Et pas simplement pendant cette dispute mais aussi pendant toutes les autres. J'aurais pas du te traiter comme ça. Enfin tout ça pour dire, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, parce que je ne le mérite pas. Mais je te demande, je te supplie même de redevenir le vrai James. Et j'espère que ces explications te permettrons d'y parvenir. Voilà.

Elle observa James mais il ne semblait pas réagir. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, ensserant sa trachée, lui empêchant presque de respirer. Il fallait qu'elle parte vite ou elle allait se remettre à pleurer devant lui. Elle eu soudain un impulsions et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le brun sur la joue. Puis elle s'éloigna doucement, et, une fois devant les escaliers elle commença à dévaler les marches à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne le plus possible, elle ne voulait pas que l'attrapeur la voit pleurer. Mais presque arrivée en bas des marches, ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir pour laisser libre cours à sa tristesse. Elle elle mordait sa manche pour étouffer ses sanglots quand elle sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer et l'entrainer dans une étreinte rassurante. Quand elle leva la tête pour voir qui c'était, elle croisa deux yeux chocolats, derrière des lunettes rondes elles mêmes à moitié cachées par des cheveux bruns en bataille.

-James...

Il sourit en entendant son nom.

-Oui c'est moi.

-Tu es revenu, le vrai James est revenu! S'exclama Lily comme une petite fille.

Puis elle se souvint que James n'était plus le même à cause d'elle. Elle essaya de partir mais il la tenait fermement.

-Je...ai...affreuse...je mérite pas...que tu vienne me consoler. Balbutia-t-elle entre deux hoquets

Mais James ne l'écouta pas et la pris sur ses genoux, collant un peu plus sa tête contre son torse. Il sourit encore une fois et lui dit d'une voix apaisante:

-Allez Lily calme toi, c'est pas grave, je te pardonne.

-Mais faut pas! Je suis méchante et toi tu es gentil, je t'ai fait du mal, faut pas me pardonner! Couina la jeune fille.

Mais le jeune homme resserra encore plus son étreinte, posant son menton sur la tête de Lily et la laissa se calmer. Elle avait l'oreille collée sur le torse de James et les battements de son cœur étaient pour elle comme une berceuse. Ainsi elle commença à somnoler. L'animagus, quand à lui, était au paradis. Après tous ces jours, englué dans un brouillard de tristesse, retranché dans ses sombres pensées, il tenait Lily dans ses bras. Il savait déjà ce à quoi il penserai pour faire apparaître son patronus la prochaine fois qu'il en aurait besoin: le corps frêle et encore tremblant de la préfète contre le sien, ses fines mains accrochées à sa chemise, ses cheveux qui dégageaient une délicieuse odeur de fleur d'oranger, son nez un peu froid qu'il sentait contre son cou. Il n'y avait plus de doutes cette fille était faite pour lui. Et elle avait l'air réellement sincère lorsqu'elle s'excusait. Sa volonté était revenue, il allait reprendre le programme que lui avait concocté Sirius et Remus et il allait lui ouvrir les yeux sur la personne qu'il était réellement.

Et voilà tout le monde est heureux, youpi! bon bref au lieu de faire des remarques inutiles j'vais répondre aux reviews:

Sheshe13: Et bien je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise au moins! et encore plus si la scène avec James et Lily t'a émue! et pour ce qui est des chapitres j'en ai aucune idée parce que j'invente vraiment au fur et à mesure..mais je pense que ça n'ira pas au delà de 10 chapitres GRAND maximum!

ludivine: c'est vraiment super que ça te plaise! et si toi aussi ça t'a fait de la peine pour James alors je suis vraiment aux anges XD!

... et que diriez vous de me laisser une review? *.*


	4. Chapter 4

et voila un nouveau chapitre..je crois qu'il est un peu plus court que ceux de d'habitude..ou pas.. mais bon on s'en fou. fin bref je ne vais pas parler plus longtemps et je vais vous laisser lire ce que mon pauvre petit esprit a reussit a pondre... ah si d'abord merci pour les review hein:

mimi3094: tu vas trouver que je me repetes parce que je l'ai deja dit plein de fois (pas forcement a toi mais bon...) mais ça me fait super plaisir que ça te plaise et que tu attendes la suite. et ben la voila d'ailleurs ^^

sheshe13: bah oui ils se sont pardonnés voyons, mon esprit guimauve ne pouvait decidemment pas les laisser comme ça! ; )

DonnaBella: d'abord je tiens a dire que ton pseudo tue! mais bon la n'est pas la question alors... bah chui contente que ma salade de guimauve te plaise et d'autant plus si t'aime bien comment c'est écrit (c'est une victoire pour moi ça! XD)

ludivinehp: merci, c'est cool que tu aimes (et que tu ais remarqué ; ) que je fais pas durer les choses. en fait j'ai remarqué que j'avais la facheuse habitude de zapper les parties un peu trop longues de certaines fic pour passer au plus important alors j'me suis dit que ce serai pas mal de faire un concentré ^^

wouala... bah bonne lecture hein ^^

Lily se réveilla dans un lit bien au chaud. Elle inspira doucement. Il y avait une odeur boisée sur l'oreiller. Elle enfouit sa tête dedans et respira avec délice. Elle s'étira doucement, comme un chat, puis se recroquevilla en position fœtale, n'ayant pas envie de se lever. Mais pourtant elle le devait. Le lundi il y avait cours...Mais peut être qu'il était encore tôt et qu'elle pourrait rester allongée dans son lit qui sentait en plus délicieusement bon ce matin. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir, pour regarder l'heure, et se rendit compte qu'elle était encore habillée avec les vêtements de la veille. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement, où elle remit ses pensées en ordre, chassant les dernières traces de sommeil qui embrumaient son cerveau. Puis soudain tous les évènements lui revinrent en tête: la discussion avec Remus, les excuses à James, James qui lui pardonnait et la prenait dans ses bras... Elle s'était endormie dans les bras de James! Réalisa-t-elle enfin. Il était donc impossible qu'elle soit dans son dortoir car les garçons ne pouvaient pas aller chez les filles. Elle hésita longuement à bouger, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment couchée dans le lit d'un inconnu, dans un dortoir qu'elle soupçonnait fort être celui des Maraudeurs, à attendre qu'un des garçons vienne la tirer de là. Elle songea que, si elle était bien où elle croyait être, l'accueil ne serait pas des plus chaleureux, vu comme elle avait été méchante et stupide vis à vis de James.

Craignant un peu ce qu'elle allait découvrir, elle ouvrit les rideaux du baldaquin... et tomba nez à nez avec Black torse nu en train de chercher une chemise. Elle resta un moment stupéfaite. Ainsi les rumeurs étaient vraies, ce mec était un canon! Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi toutes les fille étaient à ses pieds! D'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais pu le supporter, en partie pour cela, et le garçon le lui rendait bien. Mais pourtant, au lieu de l'ignorer comme elle l'avait prédit, dès qu'il la vit il lui sourit

-Bonjour princesse, bien dormi?

-Euh..oui très bien...reussit-elle à articuler, toujours sous le charme du Don Juan

Une voix s'éleva dans son dos:

-Je sais que Sirius est le fantasme féminin par excellence mais je dois t'avouer que ça me fait bizarre de voir ma préfète préférée dévorer des yeux mon meilleur ami.

James venait d'apparaitre, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Et pour le plus grand bonheur, ou malheur de Lily il avait simplement une chemise ouverte négligemment jetée sur les épaules. Il lui fallu beaucoup de concentration pour réussir à regarder seulement le visage de James mais elle y parvint. Elle avait tout de même remarqué que l'attrapeur bien qu'il soit plus mince que son ami, était tout de même très bien musclé. Et la torture continua lorsque Remus sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés, qui faisaient dégouliner de petites gouttes sur son torse. Elle déglutit, son ami était très bien fait lui aussi, mais sa peau était boursouflée une dizaine de cicatrices de différentes tailles, allant du rouge au blanc. Elle eu presque envie de pleurer en pensant à tout ce que le lycanthrope devait endurer, mais se retint. Elle avait assez joué les filles éplorée pour les dix prochaines années.

En attendant elle était coincée dans un dortoir avec trois apollons qui la dévisageaient. Elle n'était pas une de ces gourdes qui tombaient dans les pommes à chaque fois qu'un Maraudeur les regardait, mais elle était quand même une adolescente bourrée d'hormones et se retrouver dans cette situation était aussi réjouissant pour ses yeux que franchement désagréable pour son cerveau – dont elle avait perdu le contrôle. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour effacer au plus vite cette magnifique vision afin qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits.

-Ou est Peter? Demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement possible.

-Encore avec sa Poufsouffle. On le voit presque plus ces temps-ci. J'espère qu'il nous invitera au mariage. Plaisanta Black.

Merde! Jura-t-elle intérieurement, elle avait espéré pouvoir utiliser Pettigrow comme ''absorbeur de beauté'' ce qui était, soit, très mesquin mais aussi totalement juste. Mais puisqu'il n'était pas là elle allait devoir réussir à se concentrer sans aide extérieure. Elle continua à regarder silencieusement les visages des trois Maraudeurs, mal à l'aise, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était comme qui dirait, habituée les voir torse nu, que sont cerveau était revenu à lui, et qu'elle pourrait donc parler sans avoir l'air d'une cruche fraichement débarquée de son couvent.

-J'ai dormi dans le lit de qui? demanda-t-elle

-Le mien! Dit James. Comment tu l'as trouvé?

-Il était très bien...mais James ou est ce que tu as dormi?

-Ton prince s'est dévoué pour aller dormir dans le canapé de la salle commune. Intervint Black tandis que son ami le fusillait du regard.

-Oh James mais t'aurai pas du! C'est moi qui aurait du dormir dans le canapé! Ou même t'aurais pu me réveiller et je serais allé dans mon dortoir. Gémit Lily mal à l'aise

-J'voulais pas te réveiller, fit-il avec un petit sourire attendrit... mais t'inquiète j'ai bien dormi!

-Oh oui il a dut_ très_ bien dormir et faire de _très_ beaux rêves.

-Sirius la ferme! S'exclamèrent le loup et le cerf d'une seule voix.

Lily sourit, ces circonstances surréalistes lui avaient permit d'oublier tout ses préjugés a propos des Maraudeurs et elle regardait à présent avec tendresse ces grands enfants. Il y eut un petit silence où chacun se jaugeait en silence, puis les garçons recommencèrent à se préparer comme si Lily n'était pas là, lui jetant cependant un regard moqueur – ou attendrit dans le cas de James – à chaque fois qu'elle se trémoussait sur le lit, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle pouvait partir ou si elle devait attendre un signe.

-C'est pas que je veux te chasser Lil's mais si tu vas pas te préparer maintenant tu seras en retard. Fit remarquer Remus, lui tendant une perche.

La rousse acquiesça et se leva difficilement, essayant par la même occasion d'arranger un peu ses cheveux, ce qui était évidemment peine perdue. Elle regarda chacun des trois Maraudeurs dans les yeux et les remercia puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle allait passer la porte lorsqu'elle se retourna:

-James?

-Oui?

Elle se hissa à nouveau sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser papillon sur la joue, juste pour le plaisir de voir ses yeux briller, puis elle passa la porte sans un regard en arrière. James se tenait debout, les bras ballants, un grand sourire niais sur le visage.

-Eh ben mon pote c'est dans la poche!

-Sirius?

-Oui?

-La ferme.

j'espere que ça vous a plu. si c'est le cas. ou meme si c'est pas le cas y a le petit bouton review..et ce serait vraiment super de s'en servir *yeux du chat potté* ; ) allez a bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! alors d'abord les reviews...

DonaBella: et oui je suis super gentille hein... enfin non mais la j'ai la fleme de les faire attendre. je veux du concentré de guimauve ; )

Sheshe13: oh oui t'as totalement raison, trop de guimauve rend dépendant...je dirais même accro (oui bon je sais c'est pareil...) d'ailleurs j'ai comme l'impression d'être TOTALEMENT dépendante a la guimauve...reste à savoir si ça se soigne ^^'

Tchoupi95: ooooh mais c'est génial ça guimauvant. je vais pouvoir un peu changer de mot maintenant! ^^

ludivinehp: bah oui j'ai essayé de faire un peu différent avec le réveil...whaou qu'elle a eu... mais je retombe dans la guimauve... peu pas m'en empêcher ^^'

En tout cas je suis hypra méga super trop contente que ça vous plaise! (non non j'exagère pas) alors à vos yeux! (bah oui pour lire..fin bref j'me tais ^^')

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cet épisode avait changé l'attitude de Lily Evans par rapport à James Potter et même s'ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient quelque part ils échangeaient un petit signe de tête, qui voulait dire beaucoup.

James endura sans broncher les railleries des trois idiots qui lui servaient d'amis, se contentant de grogner avec mauvaise humeur à chaque fois que le sujet ''jolie préfète rousse'' revenait sur le tapis. Lily quand à elle avait résisté avec vaillance aux multiples assauts des filles de son dortoir à propos de sa réconciliation avec James et de la nuit où elle n'avait pas dormi dans son dortoir. Elles n'avaient pas réussit à lui tirer le moindre mot et même Kate, qui l'avait prit à part s'était heurté à une rouquine en mode ''je suis aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison''. La jeune fille connaissait assez bien son amie pour savoir qu'elle ne réussirait pas à la faire parler, alors, faisant taire sa curiosité dévorante, elle avait décidé d'abandonner. Depuis tout était redevenu presque comme avant, si on exceptait l'absence de trace de main sur la joue d'un certain attrapeur.

Pourtant, bien que la rousse et le brun semblaient se complaire parfaitement dans cette nouvelle relation pacifique, au fond, ils souhaitaient tous deux passer au delà des habitudes et apprendre à se connaître sans pour autant vraiment oser faire le premier pas. Parfois même James avait la bonne surprise de sentir le regard furtif et timide de la jeune fille fixé sur lui. Et il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Les deux ex-ennemis se contentaient donc de simplement s'observer de loin...du moins jusqu'au moment où le jeune homme reçut une mystérieuse lettre pendant le petit déjeuné.

Il était encore un fois en train de plaisanter avec Sirius, bombardant discrètement la table des Serpentards de viennoiseries lorsqu'une chouette se posa devant son assiette. Dès qu'il la vit, son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil et il pâlit légèrement. Il détacha sans douceur la missive de la patte de l'animal, qui s'empressa de repartir, vexée. James se mordit légèrement la lèvre au moment où il décacheta l'enveloppe et laissa son regard parcourir le texte, la couleur désertant au fur et à mesure son visage.

-Cornedrue? Ça va mon pote? Le questionna Sirius

L'autre se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête sans grande conviction avant se lever, titubant, et de sortir de la grande salle. La table des griffons était silencieuse et Black allait se lever lorsque Remus le retint fermement, lui montrant Lily qui s'était déjà empressée d'emboiter le pas à leur ami. Le chien se rassit, dépité, tandis que le loup essayait de le rassurer:

-A mon avis il a juste besoin d'une oreille attentive et Lily est parfaite pour ce rôle. Bien que tu aurait su l'écouter toi aussi. S'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

Sirius lui adressa une sorte de rictus avant de replonger la tête dans son bol, toute envie d'embêter les Serpys envolée.

Lily se retrouvait à présent à suivre James dans le parc. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sortir, l'air aussi mal, elle avait été saisie d'une impulsion et s'était empressée l'accompagner. Après coup elle se rendit compte qu'elle serait surement de trop et qu'il aurait mieux valu ne rien faire, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, il était trop tard pour reculer. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sous un arbre près du lac, et Lily s'approcha à pas de loup. Il se tenait assis, les jambes ramenées sous le menton, les dents serrées, froissant de son poing le bout de papier qu'il venait de recevoir. Bien qu'il eut entendu la rousse, il ne leva pas les yeux, trop occupé à ruminer de sombres pensées. La jeune fille s'accroupit à ses cotés et lui demanda timidement:

-Je te gène? Si tu veux je peux partir...

Il secoua négativement la tête, incapable de parler.

-Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il y a ou tu veux juste que te change les idées? Continua la préfète

James lui tendit la lettre sans un mot et Lily la lit rapidement.

-Charles Potter, c'est ton père c'est ça?

James le confirma d'un mouvement de tête.

-Et c'est lui qui t'écrit cette lettre alors qu'il est actuellement à Sainte Mangouste. A cause d'une attaque de mangemorts...il ne veut pas que tu ''perdes ton temps'' à venir le voir. Affirma-t-elle pour l'encourager à parler.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Mais s'il t'écrit ça veut dire qu'il va assez bien... Il te le dit lui même d'ailleurs. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non?

-Oui c'est vrai, fit James d'une voix enrouée, mais...l'année dernière j'ai déjà perdu ma mère à cause d'une attaque de mangemorts...alors j'ai vraiment peur de perdre aussi mon père tu vois...

Il avait essayé de dire cela d'un ton léger mais son inquiétude transparaissant sur ces traits et chacun de ces mots étaient emprunts d'une grande tristesse.

-Je suis...désolée James. Souffla Lily les larmes aux yeux.

-Eh tu ne vas pas pleurer! C'est toi qui dois me consoler, pas l'inverse! Essaya de plaisanter le garçon.

Pour toute réponse la rousse l'attira contre sa poitrine et le serra fort contre elle: il avait raison, c'était à son tour de le consoler. James fut d'abord surpris de se retrouver une fois de plus si proche de la jeune fille, mais il était encore trop choqué par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre pour ''profiter'' pleinement du moment. Il sentit la main de Lily carresser doucement ses cheveux et il ne put plus se retenir: il sanglota doucement tandis qu'elle le berçait, essayant de lui transmettre toute sa force.

Après un moment le brun se détacha à regret de la préfète et la regarda dans les yeux. Dans ses magnifiques prunelles vertes qui le faisaient chavirer depuis tellement longtemps. Il soupira doucement et lui dit:

-Je pense qu'on ferait bien d'y aller, je voudrais pas que tu sois en retard à cause de moi.

-James est-ce que tu te sens vraiment d'aller en cours? Parce que si ça n'est pas le cas, je me moque des cours je préfère rester avec toi! Protesta-t-elle.

Ces paroles arrachèrent un petit sourire au garçon qui affirma:

-T'inquiètes pas, grâce à toi je vais beaucoup mieux. Merci Lily, vraiment.

La jeune fille se releva, épousseta sa jupe et embrassa l'attrapeur sur la commissure des lèvres. Puis elle rougit violemment et dit d'un ton qui se voulait léger

-On ferai bien d'y aller avant d'être en retard.

James se releva à son tour et lui emboita le pas. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de pétiller.

Lily rejoint Remus devant la salle d'études de runes tandis que James continua à avancer pour aller en divination. Le lycanthrope remarqua tout de suite l'air embarrassé de la rousse et le sourire du brun mais il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas faire de remarque, se contentant d'un regard équivoque. Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le cours, bien qu'ils soient cote à cote car Remus avait remarqué qu'il fallait à la jeune fille du temps pour bien réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait – quoi qu'elle ait fait. Et en effet Lily passa l'heure entière à repasser la scène dans sa tête. James lui avait paru si vulnérable et elle avait encore une fois agit instinctivement. Cela lui arrivait d'ailleurs beaucoup trop souvent à son goût ces temps ci. Mais ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Elle l'avait simplement embrassé sur la joue..un peu trop près des lèvres. Elle n'aurait jamais crut faire ça un jour, quelques semaines auparavant. Mais elle l'avait fait et elle avait apprécié. Et James aussi vu le sourire qu'il affichait...tant mieux elle lui avait redonné le sourire. C'était seulement pour ça qu'elle l'avait fait. Oui seulement pour le rendre joyeux!

Le cerf, encore sur un petit nuage, s'affala sur un pouf à coté de Sirius.

-Content que tu ailles mieux. Lui dit ce dernier, d'un ton plein de sous entendus.

James lui sourit et fit glisser la lettre sur la table afin que son ami puisse la lire. Il était aussi concerné après tout, il faisait partie de la famille depuis que les Potter l'avaient accueillit lorsqu'il avait fugué. Il déchiffra la lettre rapidement, le visage grave, puis la rendit à son propriétaire qui la glissa dans sa poche.

-Je connais ton père, il va vite se remettre. À mon avis, il serait à nouveau sur pieds, prêt à nous embêter à Noël. Affirma le chien avec véhémence.

-Oui...

Sirius se tut un moment, le temps de digérer l'information, puis interrogea son ami, moqueur:

-Et que s'est-il passé avec Evans tout à l'heure monsieur le bourreau des cœurs?

-Et bien...Elle m'a pris dans ses bras pour me consoler, elle à été vraiment gentille. Et après elle m'a embrassé à moitié sur les lèvres...rien que ça c'était magique! claironna le jeune homme. Puis il ajouta, rêveur: Je te dis c'est la femme de ma vie, tu as vu ses beaux yeux, sa gentillesse son caractère de feu, ses...

-C'est bon, c'est bon je sais Jamesie c'est la deux-milllième fois que tu le dis. Le coupa l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se recevoir un coup de poing de ''Jamesie''.

Et voilà voilà...donc encore, quoi que vous ayez pensé de cette fic, il ya le bouton reviews! merci ^^


	6. Chapter 6

et voila encore un nouveau chapitre..je sais pas vraiment combien je vais en faire à vrai dire...je me laisse un peu entrainer puisque je fais l'histoire au fur et à mesure...enfin bref merci pour vous reviews hein!

DonaBella: ben la voila la suite hein (au cas ou tu t'en serait pas rendue compte ; )..mais c'est cool ce mot chouchoupinou...on se croirait au pays des bisounours...c'est parfait pour remplacer le terme ''guimauve'' (parce que j'ai remarqué que j'arrête pas de dire ce mot...c'est assez...enervant en fait quand je relis..;enfin bref je m'égare)

Sheshe13: ah bah je sais pas moi ce qu'ils attendent..mais c'est pas drole s'ils cedent tout de suite! mais pour le Harry bah tu l'aura pas hein dsl...j'ai la flemme de remonter jusqu'à là. en plus si je fais ça je serais obligée de finir sur un note triste. mais moi j'aime le ''choupinet'' pas la tristesse!

ludivinehp: ah nan mais tant que tu dis que tu as aimé, tu peux le répeter autant de fois que tu veux hein XD j'me suis rendue compte que mine de rien y a beaucoup de personnes qui aiment le guimauve ^^ (faudra que je pense à aller je ter un coup d'oeil à ton OS dans ce cas! ; )

grandepretresse: une pretresse me supplie...ça veut dire que je suis une déesse! bon c'est bon jme tais... (mais suis très contente que tu me supplie ; )

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily était assise à un table dans la salle commune des Griffondors, des livres éparpillés partout devant elle, une plume à la main. Mais malgré tous ses efforts elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de cinq minutes sur son devoir. Ses pensées se dirigeaient sans arrêt depuis la même personne depuis le debut de la journée: James. Elle n'arrivait pas faire sortir le ''nouveau'' James de sa tête. Elle soupira, exaspérée par son esprit qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et renonça à faire ses devoirs. Il ne lui aurait servit à rien de s'acharner inutilement pour faire un devoir à rendre dans un mois. Elle laissa cependant ses livres devant elle afin que personne ne vienne la déranger dans ses reflexions hautement intellectuelles à savoir: James est gentil, James est fragile, James est courageux, James est intelligent, James est beau, James est...devant moi?

En effet le brun se tenait devant elle, un sourire mi-attendrit, mi-malicieux aux lèvres.

-Tu as l'air de travailler très assidument. Se moqua gentiment le garçon.

-Effectivement. Je suis en train de réfléchir sur un sujet très important, ce qui nécessite donc toute ma concentration. Répliqua Lily, pince sans rire.

-Et quel est ce sujet? S'enquit James

La jeune fille s'empourpra légèrement, bien que l'autre ne savait pas à quoi elle pensait, et, ne trouvant rien d'autre, dit simplement:

-Désolée Monsieur le curieux mais c'est classé top secret.

À ce moment là le sourire de James était digne de celui d'un requin, mais il se contenta d'un ''je vois...'' qui pouvait sous entendre bien des choses. Puis il reprit un air à peine plus sérieux:

-Ah, oui...je voulais te dire encore merci pour ce matin, t'étais vraiment pas obligée de venir voir ce que j'avais mais tu l'as fait quand même. Ça m'a beaucoup touché.

Lily se demanda alors si elle ne préférait pas le James d'avant, d'un certaine façon, car celui-ci, avec sa sincérité désarmante, avait le pouvoir de la faire se sentir tellement mal vis à vis de tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire.

-Oh c'est rien ce que j'ai fait, tu aurait fait pareil pour moi. C'est juste que je sais pas...quand j'ai vu ton visage se décomposer, j'ai agit par automatisme, je voulais te consoler. Je crois que suite à ce que je t'ai fait je veux plus jamais te voir souffrir, lui confia-t-elle, pensive.

-Aussi longtemps que tu resteras près de moi, je crois pas que je puisse être réellement malheureux. Affirma-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

La rousse rougit encore un peu, se demandant quand est ce que ses joues allaient avoir la même couleur que ses cheveux.

James, mal à l'aise, se confondit en excuses:

-Oh désolé, c'est un automatisme, mais je voulais pas faire ça...enfin si mais..c'était pas de la drague enfin tu vois je voulais pas te mettre en co..

-James, le coupa-t-elle, je suis pas du tout en colère, parce que j'ai compris que tu étais sincère. Tu ne me demandes plus sans arrêt de sortir avec toi et c'est très bien. Tu ne vas pas non plus faire attention aux moindre de tes faits et gestes juste à cause de moi. Tu fait des efforts, mais c'est à moi d'en faire un peu. Quoiqu'en fait je ne voit pas trop les efforts que j'aurais à faire tu est...parfait maintenant!

Elle regarda l'attrapeur qui ressemblait encore à un petit garçon pris en faute. Il était vraiment trop mignon comme ça! Lily se figea: elle venait de penser que Potter était trop mignon. La terre ne tournait définitivement plus rond. Mais elle chassa d'un coup de balai mental ces inutiles considérations avant de demander:

-Et tu étais simplement venu pour me remercier?

-Euh...non à vrai dire je voulais te proposer de faire un truc avec moi..je sais pas, n'importe quoi histoire qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux mais tu fais tes devoirs alors...

-Tu parles! J'arrive à rien ce soir, et tu l'avais bien remarqué, fit Lily en ramassant tous ces livres pour les mettre dans son sac, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi?

A ces mots les yeux de James s'illuminèrent et il fit une courbette, tel un majordome.

-Que diriez vous de bénéficier d'une visite guidée du château par l'un des plus grands connaisseurs en la matière _milady_?

-Avec plaisir _milord_, répondit Lily. Je vais poser mon sac et je reviens d'accord?

Le brun acquiesça silencieusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard Lily redescendait, une écharpe aux couleurs de Griffondor autour du cou.

-On est jamais trop prudent. Dit la jeune fille en réponse au regard interrogateur de James.

-Mais voyons, je ne prendrais pas le risque de t'emmener quelque part où tu pourrais attraper froid, j'ai bien trop peur de la colère de la tigresse que tu est. Plaisanta-t-il

Elle lui tira puérilement la langue et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture du portrait.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et Lily ne pu plus se retenir de demander, curieuse:

-Tu m'emmènes où en fait?

-Ahah, suspense! s'exclama James. Je vais pas te dire, ça gâcherait la surprise, mais je pense que ça va te plaire.

Il continuèrent ensuite d'avancer silencieusement, Lily faisant de temps en temps des suppositions toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, dans le but de trouver ce qu'il voulait lui faire visiter. Mais à chaque proposition, le garçon se contentait d'esquisser un petit sourire satisfait. La préfète fulminait de ne pas trouver lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une nature morte.

-Ça te plais? Demanda James, malicieux.

-Un tableau?

Quand il vit l'air déçu que Lily essayait tant bien que mal de cacher, il ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil et commença à chatouiller la poire. Le tableau pivota pour laisser un trou qui donnait sur un couloir. Le brun fit signe à la jeune fille d'y aller, puis il lui emboita le pas. Le couloir était tout simple, carrelé de blanc partout sauf sur le plafond. Il desservait quatre pièces, deux à gauche, deux à droite.

-Viens voir.

James fit signe à Lily de s'approcher de la première porte à droite pour regarder. Elle se mit face à l'ouverture et découvrit une cuisine où les elfes s'affairaient à cuisiner diverses salades, biscuits salés, et entrées en tout genres.

-Les cuisines de Poudlard?

-Oui! Alors tu vois là c'est la pièce ou on prépare les entrées, l'autre porte après c'est la pièce où on prépare les plats, et la pièce à laquelle on tourne le dos c'est la pièce des desserts. Expliqua le jeune homme.

Au mot ''desserts'' les yeux de Lily s'illuminèrent.

-On peut aller voir les dessert?

-C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai amenée ici. Fit remarquer James.

Elle lui lança un sourire entendu et s'avança timidement vers la porte. À peine James et elle furent entrés qu'un petit elfe vêtu d'un torchon recouvert de licornes multicolores et maculé de tâches s'avança vers eux.

-Bonjour monsieur James. En quoi Ponky peut vous aider?

Le sorcier sourit à l'elfe.

-Est ce que tu pourrais nous préparer deux assiettes de ce que je prend d'habitude?

L'elfe acquiesça avec enthousiasme et retourna aux fourneaux.

-Et qu'est ce que tu prend d'habitude? Le questionna Lily.

-Tu verras. Lui répondit le garçon.

Elle prit un air boudeur et pour effacer le sourire moqueur qu'il arborait, elle l'interrogea encore:

-Tu m'a montré trois pièces...mais c'est quoi la quatrième?

Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, James daigna répondre à cette question.

-Viens voir. Lui dit-il

Elle le laissa l'entrainer vers la pièce et découvrit une petite salle à manger, avec une table ronde au centre, quatre chaises, entièrement décorée dans les couleurs rouge et or.

-Avec Sirius, Remus, Peter, et maintenant toi, on est les seuls élèves à connaître ces cuisines, expliqua James..alors forcément on a un peut redécoré à notre façon..c'est nous aussi qui avons fait une porte communicante entre la cuisine des desserts et notre salle à manger, parce qu'on trouvait que cette cuisine était de loin la plus intéressante..enfin c'est surtout Peter qui la trouvait très intéressante...

La rousse ne pu s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. James la conduisit à la table, et, en parfait gentleman il tira sa chaise pour qu'elle s'assoit. Il se mit en face d'elle et la regarda avec un petit sourire. Elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais heureusement pour elle, l'éclairage de la pièce était tamisé, et elle pouvait espérer que son malaise ne paraisse pas.

L'elfe nommée Ponky leur servit deux assiettes et s'en alla après une petite dizaine de courbettes, suivie par les regards hilares de ses deux ''invités'' .

-Oui elle est toujours comme ça, fit James, répondant à la question silencieuse de la jeune fille. Elle nous aime beaucoup parce que parfois on lui ramène des petits trucs, comme le torchon. Elle à flashé sur les licornes dès qu'on lui a montré.

Lily pouffa et reporta son attention sur son assiette. Il y avait dedans un petit ramequin avec un gâteau au chocolat, une boule de glace et quelques fraises.

-Tu prends toujours ça? S'enquit-elle auprès de James.

-Oui. Mais goute, tu vas voir c'est une...tuerie! Tu vas plus pouvoir t'en passer. J'te dis moi j'ai besoin de ma dose hebdomadaire. Au moins!

Devant l'enthousiasme du garçon elle prit une bouchée du gâteau. À peine elle eu mis la bout dans sa bouche qu'il fondit sur son palais, une grande partie du chocolat contenu à l'intérieur coula directement dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle écrasait à l'aide de sa langue la pâte fondant et cuite à point , libérant ainsi un délicieux goût de chocolat noir, à peine amer et sucré juste ce qu'il faut. Cela va sans dire que le reste du contenu du ramequin subit le même sort assez rapidement. La glace à la vanille suivit aussi ce chemin et la moitié des fraises avaient déjà disparu quand James demanda:

-Alors comment tu l'as trouvé?

Lily soupira d'aise avant de simplement déclarer.

-T'avais raison.

-Comme toujours. Répliqua le brun.

La jeune fille se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Donc toi tu prends toujours ça...et les autres ils prennent quoi? L'interrogea-t-elle

-Euh...alors Peter il prend un assortiment d'éclairs au chocolat, à la vanille, à plein de saveurs. Enfin ça c'est la plupart du temps, parce que contrairement à nous il aime bien changer. Sinon Remus il prend des espèces de petits gâteaux à la pâte d'amande et au miel et Sirius il prend des gâteaux à la fleur d'oranger. Avec une boule de glace aux agrumes.

Pour ce qui était de Peter et Remus Lily n'était pas très surprise, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le bad boy Sirius Black pouvait apprécier une saveur aussi délicate que celle de la fleur d'oranger. Comme quoi il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

Lily continua à manger ses fraises tout en posant des questions à James sur son enfance, ses amis ses passions... et James fit de même avec elle si bien que l'heure du couvre feu vint bien vite.

Alors qu'ils sortaient le plus discrètement possible de derrière le tableau, James se tourna vers Lily.

-Tu m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir fait rater le repas? S'enquit-il, avec un air contrit

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

-Absolument pas! On vient de passer presque trois heures dans les cuisines à manger et tu me demande si je t'en veux pas d'avoir raté le repas?

-Bah je sais pas...peut être que tu voulais manger avec ton amie...Kate c'est ça?

-Oui c'est ça, confirma la préfète. C'est vrai que maintenant elle va me harceler pour savoir où j'étais, mais c'est pas grave, j'ai passé un bon moment. J'aime bien être en ta compagnie.

-Moi aussi j'aime bien être avec toi. Affirma James, avec un sourire éclatant qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage.

Il lui présenta sa main, et, une fois de plus Lily agit impulsivement plaçant la sienne dedans. Elle contempla les deux mains aux doigts entrelacés, pensive. Puis décida que les question viendraient plus tard et qu'il valait mieux profiter de ce moment passé avec le Maraudeur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

et voila...encore un nouveau chapitre fini (j'ai toujours l'impression de mettre la même chose à le fin de chaque chapitre..mais bon on s'en fou, ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes:) reviews siouplait? *.*


	7. Chapter 7

et voilà! encore un nouveau chapitre! dire qu'à la base je voulais faire un OS..je crois que je me suis un peu emportée..mais bon tant mieux non?

les reviews (y en a que deux :'( mais bon jvais pas commencer à me plaindre c'est déjà bien ^^)

Ludivinehp: toujours autant? troop bien! au moins ça veut dire que je baisse pas de niveau...et a propos de tes OS...le seul _leger _problème c'est que je ne sais pas où les trouver...donc je vais avoir du mal à les lire... XD

grandepretresse: tant mieux! honnetement qu'il y ait des gens qui me lisent avec plaisir quelque part là...bah c'est juste génial! merci ^^

bon maintenant plongeons dans l'époque des maraudeurs!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily se réveilla vaseuse, et pas franchement réveillée. Elle n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil le soir précédent, repassant en boucle les évènements de la journée. Elle aurait cru qu'elle aurait du mal à s'habituer à voir James comme autre chose qu'un punching-ball mais elle se rendait compte – presque avec effroi – qu'il s'était fait une place dans sa vie, aussi naturellement que s'il en faisait partie depuis toujours. Et ça, par contre, elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'y habituer. Elle se sentait doucement – mais beaucoup trop rapidement a son goût – devenir aussi accro à l'attrapeur que n'importe laquelle de ses groupies. Et même si elle pouvait au moins prétendre qu'elle était bien plus que cela aux yeux du brun, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire à chaque fois qu'elle réalisait après coup ses actes. C'était comme si elle était enfermée dans un coin de son esprit, forcée à constater sans pouvoir rien faire qu'elle agissait comme une idiote amoureuse. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Ah ça non! L'amour était beaucoup trop surfait pour elle. C'était juste la nouveauté de ce qu'elle vivait qui lui faisait un peu tourner la tête. Dans quelques jours il n'y paraitra plus et elle pourra enfin récupérer toute sa tête – même en la présence d'un certain monsieur Potter.

Elle chassa les bribes de pensées désordonnées qui s'accrochaient encore à son esprit d'une inspiration et s'étira longuement. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son réveil. 7H15. En se dépêchant un peu, elle aurait largement le temps d'écrire une lettre à ses parents – activité qu'elle avait assez négligé ces temps ci. Elle se saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin en passant la main sous les rideaux de son baldaquin et commença à écrire, toujours allongée sur son lit. Elle raconta rapidement ce qu'elle avait fait pendant les quelques semaines écoulées, omettant de parler de James, car cela semblait encore trop irréel, même a ses yeux. Elle prit aussi des nouvelles de sa sœur, par simple politesse, sachant qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle signa et repassa sa main à travers les rideaux pour poser son matériel et prendre des habits à tâtons. Par chance elle se saisit d'un jean et d'un tee shirt qui allaient relativement bien ensemble. Elle les enfila rapidement et sortit enfin de son lit. Elle prit dans une main sa lettre, tandis que de l'autre elle se passait un affreux pull en laine que sa grand mère lui avait offert. Puis, sans un bruit elle sortit de la chambre, direction la volière.

La rousse appela d'un sifflement le hibou dont elle se servait d'habitude. Afin qu'il soit toujours disponible, elle l'avait dressé pour qu'il morde quiconque, autre qu'elle, qui voudrait lui confier une missive. Elle avait ainsi remarqué de profondes traces de becs sur les mains de nombreux élèves, pour son plus grand bonheur, ils étaient pour la plupart des serpentards. Il se posa juste devant la jeune fille et celle ci lui donna un petit biscuit et vérifia consciencieusement son plumage, à la recherche de quoique ce soit qui serait anormal. Ce n'était pas son hiboux mais c'était tout comme, et elle s'en occupait aussi souvent qu'elle pouvait. Ensuite elle lui attacha le parchemin à la patte, et l'observa alors qu'il s'envolait, majestueux dans le ciel grisâtre encombré de nuages. Elle suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus qu'un point invisible au dessus de la cime des arbres.

Elle parcourut le paysage aux alentours du château, pensive. Son regard s'arrêta sur le saule cogneur, et son coeur se serra lorsqu'elle pensa à ce que devait subir Remus tous les mois.

-Alors miss Evans, on rêvasse?

Elle sursauta et se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, pour découvrir Sirius Black adossé au mur en face d'elle.

-Mais grâce à quel miracle le grand monsieur Black m'adresse-t-il la parole? Demanda-t-elle sarcastique. À peine les mots eurent franchit ses lèvres qu'elle regretta, mais cette attitude envers elle était si inhabituelle de la part du maraudeur qu'elle avait répliqué agressivement, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

-Rentre tes griffes tigresses, je ne t'ai pas parlé normalement l'autre jour, quand James t'a gracieusement invité dans notre dortoir?

-Si, admit-elle,désolée mais je ne suis pas encore habituée à ce nouveau Sirius.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas un nouveau Sirius ma chère. C'est juste le vrai Sirius.

-Et alors c'était qui, celui qui ne pouvait pas tenir trente secondes sans me faire une remarque acerbe? Demanda Lily avec mauvaise grâce.

-Eh bien, c'était Black qui parlait avec la fille qui s'échinait à démolir notre Jamesie national. Mais les choses changent _Lily. _Dit l'animagus en appuyant bien sur le prénom de la jeune fille.

-En effet, les choses changent, fit Lily pensive. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à réaliser ce qui se passe...

-Lily, est ce que tu aimes vraiment James, ou est ce encore un jeu pour toi? Demanda très sérieusement Sirius.

La rousse, surprise de ce changement de cap dans la discussion, tiqua sur le mot ''aimes'' et ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate bien mure, mais, faisant comme si de rien n'était, elle répondit simplement:

-Ce n'est pas un jeu. Et ça ne l'a jamais été pour moi. Mais je croyais que pour James c'était un jeu.

Sirius remarqua avec amusement la rougeur de la préfète, mais il ne releva pas.

-Ça n'a jamais été un jeu pour James non plus. Mais je doutes vraiment que tu ai encore pu croire que c'était un jeu alors que cela faisait 4 ans qu'il te tournait autour. Fit remarquer Sirius, septique.

-Vous êtes prêts à tout pour gagner l'un de vos stupides paris, ne me dit pas le contraire. Et du peu que je connais de vous je peux affirmer que vous auriez été tout à fait capables de vous laisser entrainer par un pari à tel point que James essaie de le gagner pendant 4 ans.

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement, ne pouvant réfuter ce qu'affirmait Lily. Il vint se mettre à coté d'elle, les coudes appuyés sur la balustrade.

-Donc maintenant, si j'ai bien compris, tu est honnête envers James? Pas de mensonges, tu apprécie réellement les moments passés avec lui? La questionna le jeune homme.

-Oui. Aussi étrange que ça paraisse j'aime vraiment être avec James quand il ne joue pas son rôle de crétin prétentieux.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit Sirius en riant. Tu veux que je te donne un conseil? Quoi qu'il arrive écoute ton cœur, il peut te dire des choses très intéressantes. Qui pourraient vous empêcher d'encore souffrir. Et si tu est vraiment sure de ne pas aimer James, dit lui, qu'il ne se fasse pas de faux espoirs.

-Si on m'avait un jour dit que j'entendrai de telles phrases bateaux dans la bouche du grand séducteur Sirius Black, je n'en aurait pas crut un mot, plaisanta Lily.

Puis elle dit, redevenant sérieuse:

-Crois moi, en ce moment je ne sais plus trop ou j'en suis. Mais quand je saurais, James sera le premier à savoir.

Le grand brun hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague:

-Très bien...très bien...

-Sirius, pourquoi ce presque interrogatoire? Lui demanda Lily

-James est mon frère. Pas par le sang mais par le cœur. Alors c'est mon rôle de veiller qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je lui dois bien ça.

-Tu est quelqu'un de bien Sirius. Affirma la rousse.

-Je sais, je sais, repliqua Sirius, avec un sourire en coin.

Le poing de la jeune fille vint s'écraser contre son épaule tandis qu'elle soupirait, levant les yeux au ciel.

Bon je trouve que c'est pas vraiment conforme à l'attitude de Sirius mais je l'avait pas encore trop fait intervenir et donc maintenant c'est fait!

j'espère que ça vous à plut ^^

à bientôt!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour...

bon tout d'abord les reviews:

ludivinehp: oui en fait j'aime bien l'idée que Sirius puisse être quelqu'un de vraiment bien et vachement profond...en fait tu as très bien analysé je trouve. et bien sur qu'il est interessant notre cher Sirius! ; )

elena: oooh merci! Et bien je ne vais pas te faire plus attendre, voici la suite!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Suite à leur petite discussion Sirius ne faisait absolument plus obstacle entre Lily et James, poussant même son presque frère dans les bras de la rousse à chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre, forçant Remus à le suivre pour laisser les deux ''tourtereaux'', comme il se plaisait à les appeler, seuls. Et le lycanthrope se laissait faire sans broncher à chaque fois, non sans lancer un regard amusé à Lily qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Ainsi, James et Lily avaient passé une semaine entière quasiment toujours ensemble, et il n'y avait ni morts ni blessés, ce qui prouvait bien que malgré les apparences ils pouvaient parfaitement s'entendre. James avait laissé son arrogance au placard et Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendrie par toutes les attentions que lui réservait James, et parfois, on pouvait même la surprendre à rire face à une attitude de l'attrapeur qui lui aurait autrefois valu une bonne gifle. À force de les voir ainsi inséparables, la nouvelle d'un prochaine relation s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre et les paris sur la date à laquelle ils se mettraient ensembles allaient bon train. Tout cela – bien évidemment – sous la direction de Sirius, qui avait monté un petit business sur le dos de ses deux amis.

La vie s'écoulait lentement, comme un long fleuve tranquille et les vacances de noël commençaient à miroiter au détour d'un méandre. Les trois maraudeurs (sans Peter car il avait promis à sa mère de fêter Noël en famille) devaient bien évidemment passer les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter et Sirius, appuyé par Remus, n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre James que cela serait une bonne idée d'inviter Lily, histoire de consolider leur amitié naissante. Une communication via cheminée plus tard, les détails étaient réglés auprès du père de James, et le brun allait faire sa proposition à la préfète. Lily hésita quelques instants, mais elle eu tôt fait de se décider, aux vues de l'attitude mesquine qu'avait sa soeur envers elle. Ses parents la comprirent, et elle pu aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à James, qui fit un remake de Bambi dans la salle commune, sautillante gaiement en slalomant entre les meubles. Il fallu un sortilège bien placé de Remus pour qu'il daigne enfin se calmer et arrêter de se ridiculiser, quand bien même les Maraudeurs étaient les rois du ridicule.

Le moment tant attendu du départ de Poudlard arriva bien vite, et les préparatifs furent rapidement bouclés. Les élèves entrèrent tous dans le Poudlard express, et, fait historique, Lily partagea le compartiment des Maraudeurs. Et bien que la rousse appréhendait légèrement le voyage en compagnie de ces énergumènes, celui ci se passa relativement bien.

Remus, plongé dans un livre tentait depuis une bonne heure déjà d'ignorer Sirius, qui s'était donné comme but de lui faire lever le nez et profiter du voyage autant que possible. En face, Lily et James parlaient distraitement de tout et de rien, surveillant du coin de l'œil les réactions du lycanthrope, et attendant avec impatience le moment où le jeune chien fou viendrait à bout de sa patience. Finalement, après avoir hurlé dans les oreilles de Remus, l'avoir décoiffer, lui avoir raconter en détails sa dernière performance au lit, lui avoir enlevé ses chaussure, avoir menacé de les jeter par la fenêtre, l'animagus sortit sa botte secrète: il commença à glisser ses mains vers la taille de Remus, pour le chatouiller frénétiquement. Le préfet se tortilla sous les mains expertes du Black, mais il reprit bien vite le dessus grâce à sa force surhumaine, et le brun se retrouva coincé sous le châtain, qui avait une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

-On attaque pas Remus Lupin sans en payer le prix!

Sirius se figea devant le sous entendu plein de menaces et tenta de l'amadouer:

-Oh mais 'Mus je voulais juste te faire sortir un peu de ton livre, on aurait dit que ça t'embêtait d'être avec nous.

Il assortit sa déclaration d'un regard de chien battu. Mais Remus était immunisé depuis le temps qu'il le côtoyait et il il fit un sourire digne d'un loup avant de taper sur la tête de son ami avec son pavé de 400 pages, ponctuant chacun de ses coup d'un mot:

-On...ne...dérange...jamais...un..loup...garou...qui..lit...compris?

Sirius se redressa en se massant la tête et tira la langue tout à fait puérilement. Puis il s'enferma dans un mutisme boudeur sous les yeux amusés de son ex-victime.

-Ben boude pas Siri, s'amusa Remus, tu voulais que je fasse plus attention à toi, alors j'ai essayé de te faire entrer dans le livre, comme ça j'aurais pu lire et être avec toi en même temps.

À ces mots Lily pouffa, suivie de James. Elle n'avait jamais vu le sage Remus sortir de ses gongs ou plaisanter ainsi. Et elle aimait bien la nouvelle facette de la personnalité du lycanthrope qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Sirius, qui lui rendit. Soudain James prit une expression outrée:

-Je le savais! tu n'est devenue mon amie que pour draguer Sirius. C'est terrible mon petit cœur n'y survivra pas.

Et il s'écroula, un air tragique et clairement contrefait plaqué sur le visage. Il rebondit mollement sur la banquette et sa tête atterrit comme par hasard sur les genoux de Lily. Celle ci le décoiffa encore plus et répliqua théâtralement.

-Oh mon Dieu comment as tu pu deviner aussi facilement! C'est trop de honte pour moi!

Et elle se laissa tomber sur le dossier, aussi fictivement morte que James.

Remus et Sirius s'entreregardèrent, pensant tous deux la même chose: ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Je sais bien que sur ce (court) chapitre je me suis pas mal focalisée sur Remus et Sirius, mais je les adore tous les deux alors fallait vraiment que je le fasse. vous aurez aussi remarqué que j'ai une fois de plus éjécter Peter avec un excuse bidon. c'est pas ma faute je l'aime pas vraiment et je trouve qu'il sert à rien...alors voila.

Laissez moi vos impressions, ça me ferait très plaisir. ^^ et à bientôt!


	9. Chapter 9

bonjour! et voila un nouveau chapitre est là!

bon avant de passer à l'histoire je dis merci à ludivinehp qui continue tjrs de lire ma fic (merci merci merci) et ma fois, primo je pense que tu vas être contente parceque ce chapitre est assez long (peut être même que c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit) deuxio j'ai hate de voir tes autres fics et trio (ça se dit comme ça? enfin bref...) je pense que ceux qui aiment ne sont juste pas normaux. mais bon on sait jamais ; )

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

-Bon sang Remus mais qu'est ce que tu as bien pu mettre dans ta valise pour qu'elle pèse aussi lourd?

Aux mots du père de James Sirius éclata de rire.

-A ton avis Charles? Des livres, toujours des livres! À croire que Moony à peur de s'ennuyer avec nous.

L'adulte lança un regard amusé au lycanthrope qui levait exagérément les yeux au ciel:

-Notre petit Sirius ne nous ferait-il pas une crise de jalousie?

-Ça en à tout l'air, répondit Remus, contre des livres en plus, vous vous rendez compte!

-Je vois...Remus, rappelle moi combien de fois je t'ai demandé de me tutoyer, je ne suis pas encore un vieil homme!

James fut pris d'une quinte de toux exagérée et son père se rectifia

-Enfin pas trop...

Puis il se tourna vers Lily:

-Pour que tu ne te conduise pas comme ton idiot d'ami, je te prie de me tutoyer et de m'appeler par mon prénom dès à présent.

-D'accord..Charles..acquiesça timidement la jeune fille.

-Et enlève moi tout de suite cet air embarrassé! Je suis absolument ravi de t'accueillir dans mon humble demeure...

Sirius se racla la gorge à son tour, désignant avec amusement l'immense bâtisse de trois étages qui se tenait devant eux.

-Bon d'accord pas si humble que ça, concéda le père de James. Qu'étais-je en train de dire? Ah oui, sois sûre que je suis ravie que James t'ai invité. Je commençais à désespérer! J'aimerais bien avoir des petits enfants moi!

-Papa...implora James en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Mais que se passe-t-il? On ne peut plus plaisanter? Très bien j'arrête, dit l'homme voyant la mine défaite de son fils, mais donc Lily ce que j'étais en train de te demander avant que l'on m'interrompe encore une fois était de te conduire comme si tu étais chez toi. Plaisanterie à part, je suis sincèrement heureux d'avoir un peu de présence féminine dans cette maison.

Puis il se pencha vers Lily et lui chuchota

-Et j'avoue que je suis preneur si tu as découvert comment canaliser ces trois là.

-J'y travaille, lui confia Lily avec un air de conspiratrice.

James avait eu envie de se taper la tête contre un mur lorsque son père et sa légendaire finesse avaient parlé de petits enfants. Mais Lily ne semblait pas avoir retenu cette blague de mauvais goût et avait même l'air d'apprécier le Potter senior. Pour un peu James en aurait fait la danse de la joie. Il se trouvait décidément trop émotif ces temps ci.

Après maintes discussion on arriva enfin à distribuer les chambres. James garderait la sienne, Lily bénéficierai de la chambre d'amis et Sirius partagerait la sienne avec Remus. Ce dernier alla déposer sa valise dans la chambre de son ami comme s'il allait à l'échafaud. Il se demandait s'il allait réussir à supporter l'exubérant jeune Black pendant toutes les vacances. Lily lui avait proposé l'asile dans sa chambre s'il développait une allergie à Sirius. Mais lorsque Sirius s'était mit à grogner imperceptiblement et que James avait penché la tête en avant comme s'il allait emboutir le lycanthrope avec ses bois, ce dernier c'était résigné, non sans remercier la jeune fille pour sa tentative de sauvetage. Il se trouvait à présent à mettre sa valise sous son lit, qui faisait face à celui de l'animagus.

-Vous auriez vu vos têtes à toi et à James! C'était excellent! Mais dis moi Sirius, d'où vient cette soudaine jalousie envers chaque personne, ou même objet qui oserait m'approcher à plus d'un mètre?

Le brun lui tira la langue comme un petit garçon de dix ans, puis, seulement lorsque Remus arbora un air à mi chemin entre l'exaspération et l'attendrissement, il daigna expliquer.

-Ces temps ci je t'ai pas vu beaucoup, t'étais toujours avec Lily ou à la bibliothèque. Ou alors à la bibliothèque avec Lily. Alors je veux rattraper le temps perdu.

Pour appuyer sa plaidoirie il afficha un air angélique des plus réussis.

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable Paddy! Mais à propos de Lily, depuis quelques temps tu ne l'appelle plus Evans...

-C'est à dire qu'il y a quelques jours on à eu une conversation très intéressante et que j'ai pu voir qu'elle était sincère envers Prongs. Depuis je n'ai plus aucun problème avec le fait qu'elle traine avec James.

-Oui j'ai cru remarqué, dit Remus, faisant référence à toutes les tentatives – couronnées de succès – de Sirius pour que James et Lily passent un maximum de temps ensembles.

Sirius arbora un sourire digne d'un requin. Il adorait se ''rendre utile''.

-Tu crois qu'ils se sont entretués?

Lily se tenait appuyée au chambranle de la porte de la chambre de James. Ce dernier releva la tête de sa valise, qui ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à autre chose.

-Non pas du tout. Remus fait ça juste pour la forme mais au fond il adore passer du temps avec Sirius.

-Je m'en doutais. Lui confia la rousse, un petit sourire au lèvres.

-Et comment?

-Intuition féminine...

-Ah oui cette fameuse intuition féminine...

Lily hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de James, qui se tenait toujours au dessus de sa valise.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches? Lui demanda-t-elle

-Un..parchemin...un carte..enfin...euh..un truc important quoi..balbutia-t-il.

-C'est un truc dont tu ne peux pas me parler n'est ce pas? Dit la jeune fille.

-Effectivement. affirma James remettant ses lunettes en place.

-Alors n'en parlons plus...quel est ton programme pour ces vacances?

-Ben je sais pas trop..on verra au fur et à mesure...

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites d'habitude? Parce que c'est pas parce que tu m'a invité que tu dois négliger tes amis.

-Oh mes amis tu sais, savent très bien s'occuper sans moi... mais d'habitude on fait..euh... des jeux, des batailles d'oreiller, du Quidditch..je ne sais pas vraiment, ça vient tout seul.

-Pas de blagues totalement stupides? Rien de ce genre?

-C'est moins drôle sans public. avoua James avec un sourire.

À ce moment là, la voix de Charles Potter résonna dans toute la maison.

-JAMES? TU PEUX VENIR M'AIDER S'IL TE PLAIT?

-J'avais oublié à quel point mon père a la voix qui porte. Fit James en massant ses oreilles.

Lily éclata de rire, et proposa, au moment ou il allait sortir.

-Si tu veux bien, je peux chercher ton parchemin-carte-truc-top-secret...je suis plutôt douée pour retrouver les objets perdus...

Le jeune homme réfléchit un court moment plus lui dit:

-Si tu veux...tu auras surement plus de chance que moi. C'est un parchemin tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire..mais vu que c'est le seul dans ma valise tu n'auras pas de mal à la reconnaître.

Lily sourit d'un air entendu et se mit à chercher tandis que James descendait voir son père.

Après être tombée sur un nécessaire à balais, un maillot de Quidditch, des chaussettes, des pantalons, des sachets de chocogrenouilles, un pantalon, et, expérience ô combien traumatisante, un caleçon, Lily réussit enfin à mettre la main sur le fameux parchemin. Comme James l'avait dit c'était un parchemin..normal. Encore vierge, légèrement froissé. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il semblait le chercher avec autant d'inquiétude. Jusqu'à ce que des mots apparaissent sur le parchemin, comme si une main invisible les traçait.

_Mr Lunard salue Mlle Evans et la félicite d'avoir retrouvé la carte du Maraudeur._

_Mr Patmol approuve Mr Lunard mais rajoute qu'il espère que Mr Cornedrue savait ce qu'il faisait en mettant la carte entre les mains de Mlle Evans._

_Mr Cornedrue affirme que l'on peut avoir entière confiance en Lily-Jolie._

_Mr Queudver rappelle à Mr Cornedrue qu'il avait juré de ne plus appeler Mlle Evans ainsi._

_Mr Patmol rajoute qu'il laissera Mr Cornedrue trouver une explication pour justifier le fait que ce parchemin soit enchanté._

_Mr Lunard suggère de dire la vérité à Mlle Evans._

_Mr Patmol conseille à Mr Cornedrue de trouver une bonne excuse à donner aux Maraudeurs pour justifier le fait qu'il ne les ait pas consultés avant de montrer la carte à Mlle Evans._

_Mr Queudver trouve utile de rajouter que cet décision était particulièrement stupide._

_Mr Cornedrue fait remarquer qu'il est de loin le plus intelligent._

_Mr Lunard prie ses idiots d'amis de bien vouloir cesser de se disputer via un parchemin enchanté._

Toutes les inscriptions s'effacèrent sous les yeux incrédules de Lily. Les Maraudeurs venaient de faire une scène, sous ses yeux, par le biais d'un parchemin qu'ils avaient ensorcelé? À bien y réfléchir cela ne lui semblait pas si improbable. Les quatre garçons étaient de plutôt bons élèves, et faire un parchemin enchanté par lequel leurs alter-ego virtuels parlaient n'était surement pas bien dur pour eux. Mais le Remus du parchemin avait mentionné une carte... la curiosité de Lily l'emporta et elle décida de descendre pour demander des renseignements à James sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle retrouva les trois garçons en train de léviter au beau milieu du salon, sous la direction de la baguette experte de Charles. Ils tentaient tant bien que mal d'atteindre un trappe située au plafond.

-Papa tu crois pas que ce serait plus pratique d'utiliser un escabeau? Demanda James qui tentait désespérément de contrôler sa trajectoire.

-Mais non voyons, tu y est presque. Ce n'est quand même pas si dur d'atteindre un malheureux grenier pour aller chercher des décorations de Noël?

-Euh...Charles? L'appela Lily, ce ne serait pas plus facile d'utiliser un accio?

Le père de James essaya de se composer une expression étonné, mais cela lui donnait plus l'air coupable qu'autre chose.

-Oh mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt?

-Parce que ça te fait beaucoup rire de nous voir suspendus dans les airs sans aucune échappatoire? Suggéra Sirius sur le même ton.

-Oui ça doit être ça...

Il les fit redescendre d'un coup de baguette.

-James je l'ai retrouvé. Dit la jeune fille en brandissant le parchemin.

-Merci Lily! T'es la plus forte!

Remus et Sirius, ayant reconnu la carte de Maraudeur, échangèrent un regard surpris.

-Oui et je suis aussi la plus curieuse aussi. Continua la rousse. Alors j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi vous vous engueuliez – enfin pourquoi Patmol, Lunard, Queudver et Cornedrue s'engueulaient – sur le parchemin.

-Tu t'est mis dans le pétrin alors sors toi en tout seul Jamesie. Fit Sirius avec un sourire goguenard.

-C'est exactement ce que Patmol à dit. Affirma Lily.

À ces mots Remus eu un grand sourire.

-Rem's t'es le meilleur! Je savais pas que tu nous avait si bien analysé! Le Padd's magique parle exactement comme moi! S'exclama Sirius.

-James, je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que tu montres directement ce qu'est ce parchemin, inutile de faire durer le suspense. Suggéra calmement Remus.

-Vous êtes d'accord les gars? Demanda anxieusement James

-C'est un peut tard pour nous demander notre avis. Fit remarquer Sirius

Lily sourit en entendant le jeune Black parler exactement comme sur la carte. Remus devait donc très bien le connaître.

James pointa sa baguette sur la carte et murmura:

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt une carte interactive se forma. On voyait des couloirs, des salles, et des traces de pas accompagnées d'étiquettes indiquant leur propriétaire.

-Hagrid? Lut Lily qui suivait des yeux une étiquette située dans un endroit sans inscriptions.

Remus acquiesça.

-Vous avez fait un carte de Poudlard? Comprit Lily. Avec chaque personne dessus?

Les Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête de concert.

-Mais c'est...génial! J'avoue que d'habitude vos petites créations son inutiles et puériles mais là c'est juste...du pur génie!

-Évidemment, c'est Mus qui à eu l'idée. précisa Sirius

La préfète lança un regard appréciateur au ''petit génie'' qui arborait un sourire embarrassé.

-C'est pour ça que vous ne vous faites presque jamais prendre!

-C'est aussi pour ça que James te retrouvait toujours. Rajouta Remus, amusé.

Ledit James eu un petit sourire d'excuse mais il se rendit vite compte que Lily ne lui en voulait absolument plus.

Les trois Maraudeurs passèrent donc le reste de l'après midi à expliquer comment ils avaient enchanté le parchemin pour arriver à ce résultat et à montrer à Lily les moindres recoins de Poudlard grâce à leur fantastique carte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

et voilà. comme vous l'aurez remarqué j'ai un peu reproduit la scène qu'il ya dans le tome trois, où Rogue se fait insulter par le parchemin..mais avec Lily à la place...enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et vous dit à bientôt.

ah oui et aussi quoique vous ayez à me dire (si si je suis sûre que vous avez plein de trucs interessants à raconter) il ya le bouton reviews ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Un nouveau (court) chapitre nous est donné! Mais tout d'abord les reviews (et ô miracle j'ai fait fonctionner mon sens pratique et maintenant je met les noms en gras. c'est pas beau ça? :)

**Echco** (compliqué comme pseudo! mais pourquoi donc deux ''c''? ^^) aaaah merci ça me fait très plaisir que primo, la guimauve qui entoure la relation James-Lily te plaise, et que deuxio tu trouves Sirius et Remus drole, je savais même pas que je pouvais écrire des trucs marrant! ^^ en attendant j'éspère que tu vas continuer à me lire!

**ludivinehp**: je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise encore, et ouais j'aime bien voir les relation des personnages entre eux... et pour ce qui est du ''PS'' je pense que tu devrais continuer à écrire parce que plus on le fait plus on s'améliore (enfin je crois...) et que tu devrais essayer de le faire directement sur l'ordi ça prendrait moins de temps (eh oui extraordinaire mais vrai je suis capable d'un raisonnement logique ; )

**elena** merci merci merci (essaie de le lire avec un ton hysterique ça marche mieux) je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise (oui je me repète légèrement...) et oui je pensait que l'esprit tordu de James devait forcément venir de quelque part. et c'est quand même plus marrant un père comme ça...et plus viable aussi vis a vis des Maraudeurs...à mon avis quelqu'un de strict n'aurait pas fait long feu avec ces quatres là.

**Lil's87 **bon je dois d'abord dire que j'adore tes reviews autant que ton humour! ^^ ensuite un peu en vrac:

-naaan j'ai réussit à te donner faim rien qu'en décrivant un gateau (bon j'avoue j'ai bien prit le temps parce que je suis une fan de bouffe...d'ailleurs j'espère que tu m'a gardé des chamallows, ce serait comme un paiement ; ) trop bien!

-Oui en effet c'est le livre qui a le plus à perdre...je crois que dans la tête de Sirius y a plus rien à sauver...(mais là est tout l'interêt)

-oui j'ai parfaitement compris..et je m'execute! et moi aussi j'ai hate de voir comment ça va se passer (parce que je ne planifie absolument rien, ça vient au fur et à mesure ; )

voilà voilà et maintenant l'histoire:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

Les jours s'enchainèrent rapidement, Lily s'habituant vite aux pitreries incessantes des Maraudeurs. Elle s'était même découvert une passion pour la conception de blagues, les garçons lui ayant enseigné les différentes étapes de l'invention de leurs farces. Ce soudain engouement de la préfète pour ce qu'elle nommait auparavant ''des imbécilités puériles'' avait déclenché pas mal de remarques amusées des Maraudeurs, qu'elle leur avait fait ravaler à coups de polochons. Voyant que Lily s'était imprégnée de ''la culture Maraudeuresque'' avec succès James tenta l'impossible: lui faire aimer le sport qu'elle abhorrait le plus au monde: le Quidditch. Ce qui était d'ailleurs une déclaration d'hérétique selon l'attrapeur.

C'est ainsi que Lily se retrouva, à 9 heures du matin, dans un champ qui se situait à quelques mètres de chez James, flottant dans un des maillots du brun, un balai à la main. Il avait fallu toute la volonté et la ténacité du cerf pour qu'elle accepte de venir, mais rien que le scène surréaliste de la parfaite Lily Evans toute décoiffée, une expression inquiète sur le visage, habillée d'un tee shirt où trônait fièrement le nom ''Potter'' en toutes lettres valait le coup. Remus avait d'ailleurs trouvé cette vision si intéressante qu'il brandit un appareil et s'empressa de prendre une photo. Sirius lui tapa dans la main et déclara que cette photo était digne de figurer dans les anales, ou du moins dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il revient vite sur sa décision quand le balai de Lily fit une douloureuse rencontre avec son crane. Remus pouffa et rangea rapidement l'appareil photo, histoire qu'il ne subisse pas le même sort que le jeune Black.

-Quand vous aurez finit avec vos gamineries, vous pourrez peut être passer aux choses sérieuses? Demanda James, mi irrité, mi amusé.

Le Quidditch était la seule chose pour laquelle il montrait un sérieux sans failles.

-Oh ça va monsieur le rabat joie, si on peut plus s'amuser! S'indigna Sirius

James lui tira la langue puis enfourcha son balais et commença à décrire des cercles autour de ses amis, s'élevant de plus en plus.

-On fait quoi comme équipes? S'enquit Rémus

-Lily vient avec moi. S'écria Sirius, devançant James.

Puis il rajouta à la jeune fille qui était venue se placer à coté de lui.

-Ça apprendra à James à se conduire un peu moins comme un abruti rasoir à chaque fois qu'on parle de Quidditch.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis se renseigna sur les capacités de Lily quand au match qui allait venir.

-Je sais voler. Plutôt pas mal même, répondit la jeune fille. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je fasse attrapeur, je sais que ça te laisse beaucoup de rôles à jouer tout seul, mais je pense pas pouvoir faire plus. Et puis je suis sure que ça déconcentrera un peu James si je fais pareil que lui.

-Tu t'y connais plutôt pas mal pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le Quidditch. fit remarquer Sirius

-En fait j'aime bien ce sport même si c'est pas la passion de ma vie. Mais la principale raison pour laquelle je ne mettais jamais un pied sur un terrain c'était...

-James. compléta Sirius.

-Tout à fait.

Ils s'entre regardèrent puis chevauchèrent leurs balais dans un même mouvement. Remus et James avait déjà placés les but et libéré les balles. Ils n'avaient pas sorti les cognards à cause du manque de joueurs. Les deux équipes s'évaluèrent du regard puis Remus sortit une petite balle colorée.

-Quand elle explosera par terre, ce sera le début du match. Expliqua-t-il.

Joignant le geste à la parole il la lâcha et celle ci alla répandre une tache rouge sur l'herbe verte.

Aussitôt Remus et Sirius se précipitèrent pour se saisir du Souaffle tandis que James et Lily s'élevaient plus haut pour tenter d'apercevoir le vif. Les traditionnels nuages anglais étaient bien présent et aucun rayon de soleil n'aurait pu les percer afin de venir se réfléchir sur la petite balle d'or. Cela corsait considérablement les recherches.

James resta un moment béat devant la façon qu'avait Lily de voler. Elle était..tout simplement aérienne et il se rendait à présent compte qu'il serait peut être plus dur que prévu de la battre. Mais il se reprit vite et se lança lui aussi à une inspection en règles du terrain. Sa fierté était tout de même un jeu! Il étendit les cris de joie de Sirius qui venait de marquer et serra les dents. Remus avait toujours un peu de mal avec le fait de voler au début, mais lorsqu'il se reprenait, sa force surhumaine l'avantageait considérablement. En attendant, il était impératif que Lily ne mette pas la main sur le vif. Il passa à toute vitesse devant elle et vint tourner autour d'elle, histoire d'un peu la déconcentrer.

-Tu voles vraiment bien James! C'est dommage que je ne sois jamais venu à un match parce que j'avais peur que tu me drague une fois de plus.

Elle repartit comme si de rien était, laissant un James plus que déconcentré. Sa pitoyable tentative de diversion venait de se retourner contre lui. En dessous, Remus poussait un cri grave, arrachant le Souaffle à Sirius pour aller le mettre tout droit dans le but. James jubila, le loup était enfin en confiance, la vrai partie allait pouvoir commencer.

Soudain un petit bruissement se fit entendre à sa droite. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à ailes avec le vif or qui repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Lily se réveilla plus vite que lui et se lança à la poursuite de la petite balle. L'attrapeur officiel se maudit un bonne dizaine de fois en lui emboitant le pas. Sa maitrise du vol le fit bien vite arriver à la hauteur de Lily, et le vif entama un virage à droite ce qui permit à James de reprendre l'avantage. À se grande surprise Lily commença à perdre de l'altitude, mais il n'y fit pas bien longtemps attention, se concentrant sur le petit objet volant qui essayait de la distancer.

Tout à coup un tornade rousse jaillit devant lui, et s'éleva haut dans la ciel avec un cri de triomphe. Devant James, le vif avait disparu. Il ne lui fallu pas bien longtemps pour faire le lien. Il venait bel et bien de se faire battre avec une facilité déconcertante par un fille qui n'avait quasiment jamais tenu de balai de sa vie. Cela le confortait dans l'idée que Lily était tout simplement faite pour lui.

Sirius entama une danse de la joie sur son balai et se jeta dans les bras de sa coéquipière à peine elle eut touché le sol.

-Tu les a battus! Tu as battu James! Le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu! Tu te rends compte?

Et il continua sa gesticulation tribale sous l'œil amusé de ses amis.

-C'est juste un coup de chance. Affirma Lily avec un petit sourire timide.

-Je ne crois pas. C'était plutôt un coup de génie, commenta Remus, tu as fait une feinte qu'on avait jamais vu auparavant pour attraper le vif. C'était génial!

La rouquine s'empourpra un peu plus devant le compliment et James mit une touche finale à son ton écrevisse lorsqu'il lui demanda:

-D'ailleurs, tu me permettra de l'utiliser pendant un match?

-Bien sur! Ce sera encore plus efficace avec toi!

-Je préciserai bien que c'est toi qui l'a inventé. J'ai une réputation d'idiot à maintenir moi! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-D'ailleurs, Jamesie, si un jour tu peux pas faire un match, je crois que tu as trouvé une remplaçante.

-Effectivement Sirius. Enfin si tu est d'accord bien sur. Fit James à Lily.

-Je pense que j'accepterai, même si je ne suis pas encore à ton niveau. Dit la jeune fille.

-Oh mais tu sais James pourrait te donner des cours particulier. Se moqua le jeune Black avec une expression très suggestive.

Le croche pied de Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps de développer et il se retrouva bien vite avec un loup mécontent assis sur lui. Ce à quoi il répondit

-Oh mais t'inquiètes Rémichou, toi aussi tu pourras avoir des cours.

L'expression de parfait agacement du lycanthrope ne fit que redoubler son rire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

bon je trouve que la pas-tout-à-fait-fin-mais-presque-fin est un peu culcul (désolée pour cette expression...merdique ; ) mais j'éspère qu'a part ça, ça vous à plu, et je suis ouverte à tout les commentaires (en gros des reviews me feraient très plaisir ^^)

et à bientôt!


	11. Chapter 11

Et encore un nouveau chapitre! j'espère que vous allez aimer le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire...l'idée que j'ai repris est vraiment...traditionnelle pour ainsi dire mais bon c'est tellement bien à écrire ^^

Bon j'en dit pas plus et avant de passer à la lecture, les réponses aux reviews:

**Echco: **En fait j'imagine pas vraiment Lily en fille fragile...pour supporter James vaut mieux qu'elle soit solide ; )

**CFLM angel: **ouais je m'imaginais bien James sautiller comme un faon...et j'y avais même pas penser mais en plus ça fait un lien avec sa forme animagus!

**ludivinehp **et ouais Harry a une double dose de talent. si c'est pas beau ça :)

**Lil's87 **oh non j'aime pas ton humour...je l'adore! et si ça peut te rassurer moi j'ai faim même sans imaginer de la bouffe XD Et oui Lily bat James, on s'y attend moins.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

-Sirius pitié arrête de sautiller partout tu me donnes le tournis!

Remus fixait son idiot d'ami d'un regard torve. On était le 24 décembre et cela semblait était beaucoup trop d'émotion pour les fonctions intellectuelles de l'héritier Black qui avait régressé d'une bonne dizaine d'années en terme de mental.

-Mais tu comprends pas Remus! On est le 24. le jour du réveillon de Noël! La veille de Noël! La veille du jour où on va avoir plein de cadeaux! Le jour même ou on va pouvoir manger et encore manger...et peut être bien se souler aussi! Énuméra le jeune chien fou. C'est juste le plus beau jour de ma vie!

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant fortement. Il lui semblait que sa vie se résumait à soupirer au sujet des frasques de son ami.

-Sirius. Réfléchit bien. C'est la combientième fois que tu dis que tel ou tel jour est le plus beau de ta vie.

-Plein! Répondit ledit Sirius sans même y réfléchir. Mais c'est parce que ma vie est de plus en plus belle.

Le lycanthrope capta l'allusion discrète à son ancien statut de fils mal-aimé de mangemorts et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec affection devant les gamineries de Sirius.

À ce moment James entra dans la pièce, dans un état aussi déplorable que celui de son presque frère.

-Tu sais quel jour on est Paddy?

-Ouiiiiii! S'écria l'autre. La veille de Noël!

-Ouiiiiiiii! Reprirent-ils en cœur.

Lily, qui était arrivée en même temps que James alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et regarda aussi calmement que possible les deux énergumènes qui se dandinaient sur un rythme inconnu devant eux.

-Ils sont cons. Fit platement remarquer Remus.

-C'est mignon. Compléta la jeune fille.

-Oui..ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres. Le même que celui qu'arborait Lily.

Ainsi que l'avait prédit Sirius, ils mangèrent. Beaucoup même. Le père de James les avait tous fait venir dans la cuisine, et ils n'avaient pu en sortir que lorsque le gargantuesque repas serait prêt. Charles avait d'ailleurs l'étoffe d'un chef étoilé, il avait merveilleusement bien canalisé les adolescents et même Sirius, incroyable aimant à catastrophes avait aidé avec succès. L'elfe de maison des Potter, nommé Krispy, avait supplié son maitre qu'il le laisse tout préparer mais monsieur Potter était resté inflexible et lui avait même proposé de fêter le réveillon avec eux. Suite à cette proposition il avait fallut réanimer le pauvre elfe une bonne dizaine de fois sous les commentaires hilares de James et Sirius avant qu'il donne une réponse positive. Et après maintes négociations Krispy avait même obtenu le droit de nettoyer la cuisine tout seul.

Lily avait été surprise et ravie de constater que l'elfe n'était pas traité comme un larbin, contrairement à ce qui était d'usage dans la grande majorité des familles sorcières.

C'est ainsi que cinq sorcier et un elfe de maison se retrouvèrent assis à une même table, devant un quantité assez impressionnante de plats. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, ponctué des blagues de mauvais goût de Charles Potter. Il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher de qui James tenait ses traits d'esprit. Après deux heures passées à manger, les paupières se firent lourdes, presque autant que ne l'était la nourriture ingérée dans les estomacs. Étonnement ce fut Krispy le premier à rendre les armes et à retourner dans le placard à balais qui lui était attribué. Sans même débarrasser.

-Krispy n'a même pas prit la peine de ranger...si vous ne l'aviez pas fait autant boire je trouverai ça inquiétant. fit moqueusement remarquer Remus au maitre de maison.

-Justement, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal d'un peu s'amuser parfois. Bon vous m'excuserez les enfants mais je vais me coucher. On rangera demain matin.

Après quelques tentative infructueuses le père de James réussit enfin à se lever et se dirigea, titubant vers l'étage. Si il avait avait bien fait boire l'elfe, c'était plus du triple qu'il s'était servit et il commençait visiblement à en ressentir les effets. Sirius pouffa et se versa une grande gorgée de whisky pur feu.

-Sirius! Essaya de le rappeler à l'ordre Remus;

James imita son ami et leva son verre vers le lycanthrope.

-C'est pas de notre faute, mon père ne donne pas le bon exemple. À la tienne Remus!

Remus regarda Lily désemparé, mais en voyant le sourire machiavélique de celle ci, qui s'imaginait déjà soutirer quelques informations aux deux rois de Poudlard saouls, il se résigna et se servit aussi un verre pour se donner du courage.

-Venez on va dans le salon, on y sera mieux installés. J'aime beaucoup avoir une vue plongeante sur des carcasses de rôtis mais quand même...fit James en se levant.

Ils lui emboitèrent tous le pas et se retrouvèrent bientôt assis sur le tapis devant la cheminé.

-Et si on jouait au jeu de la bouteille?

Remus soupira très longuement. Il savait que l'alcool et les désastreuses idées de Sirius n'amenaient à rien de bon. Mais à sa grande surprise, James le coupa dans son élan avant même que le lycanthrope ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Lily est la seule fille, c'est pas drôle.

-Mais c'est pas grave, contra Sirius toujours euphorique, on à qu'a aussi s'embrasser entre nous pour faire plus de possibilités.

-Non je crois qu'on est vraiment pas assez...mais on a qu'à faire un action ou vérité! continua James.

-Hum oui si tu veux...fit Sirius en réfléchissant... ça vous va? Demanda-t-il à Remus et Lily qui étaient encore scotchés par le revirement de situation – James qui contredisait Sirius, cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours quand même!

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert, sentant les ennuis arriver à grands pas.

-Très bien. On prend quand même une bouteille pour designer les malheureuses victimes non? Demanda James en vidant ladite bouteille. Dans sa gorge évidemment.

Il la posa ensuite au centre du cercle qu'ils avaient formé et regarda ses amis. Ils avaient tous le regard fixé sur la bouteille. Un regard ravi et légèrement hystérique pour les deux ''frères'' saouls et amusé pour les autres. Il la tourna alors le plus fort qu'il put et se rassit. L'alcool qui restait malgré l'application certaine de James à finir la bouteille gicla un peu sur le tapis, mais cela ne dura que très peu car la celle-ci commença à ralentir sa vitesse de rotation, avant de stopper complétement, le goulot pointé vers Remus qui poussa un long, très long soupir désespéré. James et Sirius s'entreregardèrent et leurs sourires faisant trois fois le tour de leur tête. Lily pouffa devant la mine défaite du lycanthrope, même lui ne s'était pas encore pleinement habitué à l'extraordinaire propensions des deux amis à trouver de désastreuses idées, peut importe ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Sirius se tourna vers Lily, son sourire plus éclatant que jamais.

-Viens Lily qu'on décide tous ensemble de ce que l'on va bien pouvoir faire faire à notre cher Remus.

-Je crois que tu oublie quelque chose, dit Lily en se tournant vers la pauvre victime afin de lui demander, Remus, tu choisis action ou vérité?

Le jeune homme s'octroya un instant de réflexion. Que choisir entre peste et choléra? En effet, il était convaincu, et à juste titre, que quoi qu'il fasse cela se retournerai contre lui. Alors que choisissait-t-il? De laisser l'occasion à ses amis de mettre leur nez dans sa vie privée (ou ce qui en restait puisqu'ils avaient déjà, en temps normal, un talent certain pour lui tirer les vers du nez) ou de se retrouver à faire quelque chose de certainement stupide, probablement illégal et qui avait de fortes chances de mal finir. Fantastique.

-Je prend vérité. Soupira le lycanthrope, résigné.

Le question de Lily fusa avant même que ses diaboliques compères puisse se concerter.

-Est ce que tu es amoureux?

Sirius fronça les sourcils, faussement vexé qu'elle ne les ait pas attendus, puis hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-C'est bien une question de fille ça...mais y a matière à te rendre aussi retorde que nous ma petite. Bienvenue!

Il se tourna ensuite vers Remus qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder un visage impassible.

-Alors Mus?

-Non je ne suis amoureux de personne. Martela-t-il.

Ç' aurait presque put être convaincant si sa voix n'avait pas ripé à la fin de la phrase et n'était pas partie dans les aiguës.

-Tu est absolument sûr?

-Oui absolument.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard qui voulait en dire long. Maintenant Remus était sur qu'il ne devait plus choisir vérité, s'il voulait, avec un peu de chance (et d'alcool) que ses amis oublient ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je suppose que c'est à moi de refaire tourner a bouteille. Fit-il avec un grand sourire innocent.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et après quelques secondes la bouteille désigna Sirius. Et à ce moment là, dans le sourire de Remus transparaissait vraiment la bête qui l'habitait.

-Alors Siry, commença le loup d'un ton doucereux, tu préfères action ou vérité?

Le chien, pas le moins du monde impressionné ne se dégonfla pas:

-Action mon loup...j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu me prépares.

Remus se tourna vers Lily et James tandis que son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

-Quelqu'un à un bonne idée? Demanda-t-il, déçu de ne pas avoir de proposition à faire.

-Le déguiser en fille pour le reste de la partie suggéra Lily. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

Remus lança un bref regard vers James qui hochait la tête l'air convaincu.

-Avec des photos qu'on pourrait montrer à tout Poudlard lui faire du chantage serait simple...au cas où évidemment.

Remus approuva l'idée de Lily et se tourna vers le chien qui attendait, un sourire goguenard plaqué sur le visage.

-On va t'habiller à notre façon Siriusette. Annonça Remus.

Dès qu'il vit le sourire de son ami, s'affaisser légèrement il ne fut plus du tout chagriné par le fait que l'idée ne soit pas de lui, mais plutôt ravi que Lily ait trouvé ce qui pourrait l'atteindre le plus dans son orgueil. Mais Sirius lui répondit plein d'aplomb:

-Allez-y, je vous en prie, j'ai toujours rêvé d'un relooking.

Et il ajouta avec un clin d'œil.

-Bien que je n'en ai pas réellement besoin.

Lily ne fit même pas attention au baratin du jeune Black et attira à elle sa trousse de maquillage et une robe rouge avec un gros noeux. Sirius fut contraint de l'enfiler avant que Lily le fasse s'asseoir pour le maquiller et le coiffer. Et la chose qui se présenta avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde à l'objectif de l'appareil photo de Remus était aussi éloignée du séducteur Sirius Black que possible:

le vêtement semblait sur le point de craquer car même si le jeune homme n'était pas gros, il n'avait pas vraiment les mêmes mensurations que Lily et ses jambes poilues terminées par des chaussettes jaunes...formaient un curieux assortiment avec la robe, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Les yeux de Sirius avaient été rehaussés de paillettes rouges et ses cils étaient alourdis par une épaisse couche de mascara. Quand à ses lèvres rouge vif, elles ne faisaient pas vraiment bon ménage avec sa barbe naissante. Ses cheveux mi longs relevés en deux couettes qui tressautaient à chaque mouvement finissaient d'enterrer la dignité de l'animagus six pieds sous terre. Ne pouvant plus tenir les trois autres partirent dans un fou rire impossible à arrêter, bientôt suivis par leur pauvre victime.

-Je dois rester comme ça pendant tout le jeu? Demanda Sirius en étouffant difficilement ses gloussements.

-Parfaitement. Dirent ses amis en cœur.

-Très bien alors reprenons vite que j'ai le temps de me venger.

Et il fit à nouveau tourner la bouteille, défiant les autres du regard. James fut désigné et il choisit action avec un sourire moqueur destiné à Sirius. Celui ci réagit au quart de tour et avant même que Remus et Lily aient eu le temps de réfléchir, il hurla.

-Fais nous un strip tease!

James se tourna désemparé vers ceux qui avaient étés ses complices pour le gage de Sirius mais ceux ci étaient déjà en train de se parler et on put clairement entendre les mots ''stupides'', ''puérils'', ''vengeance'', ''ne pensent qu'a ça'' et ''hormones''.

Sirius alluma une musique pour créer une atmosphère...propice à ce genre d'activités et il toisa James.

-Vas y je t'en prie...à oui et aussi j'allais oublier...tu restera tel que tu seras après le strip tease durant tout le jeu..._comme moi._

James inspira profondément, eu un petit sourire désolé pour Lily et commença à se déhancher. Assez rapidement ses chaussettes volèrent, vite suivies de son t-shirt. Il semblait déterminé à faire durer le supplice le moins longtemps possible. Il supplia Sirius du regard mais celui ci resta inflexible alors il commença à défaire lentement la boucle de sa ceinture. Et pour Lily la température monta de plusieurs degrés dans la pièce. Elle fulminait de s'emporter ainsi pour un simple défi. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était doué bon sang! Quand il eut finit d'enlever son pantalon, il se rassit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et s'adressa à Sirius.

-Je n'irais pas plus loin.

-Ça va, je comprend que tu ne veuille pas choquer ton invitée. Fit le chien. Mais au moins maintenant on est quittes.

Et ils se tapèrent dans la main, à nouveau prêts à unir leurs forces pour faire un maximum de bêtises.

-Oh croyez moi il n'y aurait pas eu que Lily de traumatisée. Affirma Remus avec un air blasé.

-Quoi? Toi Remus? Mais non voyons tu n'aurais pas été choqué...peut être un peu complexé à la limite...

La pomme que Sirius se prit dans la tête lui fit ravaler toutes ses moqueries – mais pas, au grand dam de Remus, son sourire arrogant – et ils purent reprendre le jeu.

Malheureusement pour le lycanthrope il fut à nouveau soumis à la question ''action ou vérité'' et il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour choisir action...avec un soupir à fendre le cœur. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix, avec un parfait synchronisme, à tel point que c'en était légèrement inquiétant.

-Vas dans le jardin et hurle à la lune!

Ça aurait put être pire se répétait Remus tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, ses futurs ex-amis sur les talons. Il sortit dans la nuit et maudissant les Blacks et Potter sur les dix générations à venir, il s'accroupit et renversa la tête en arrière et poussa un hurlement d'un réalisme saisissant. Puis il se releva comme si de rien était avant de sourire, ses dents étincelant dans le noir:

-Alors contents? Demanda-t-il à ses deux tortionnaires, la voix si rauque qu'elle ressemblait plus à un grognement. Puis il tendit son bras à Lily comme un grand seigneur _**(et non pas un saigneur merci**_** bien)**

-Viens, avec un peu de chance on pourra enfermer ses deux idiots dehors si on se dépêche.

À peine ces mots furent prononcés ils s'engagèrent dans une course effrénée vers la porte, mais ils arrivèrent tous à rentrer en même et ainsi ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur le tapis du salon autour de la bouteille. Remus la tourna et la bouteille s'arrêta sur Lily.

-C'est à moi, constata la jeune fille. Je suppose que ça devait arriver. Je prend action.

Elle hocha la tête en direction de Remus qui avait une expression qui voulait dire quelque chose comme ''ne fais pas ça malheureuse tu as bien vu ce qui vient de ce passer depuis que le jeu à commencé!'' et vu le regard que Sirius posait tour à tour sur la préfète et sur son frère de cœur, il y avait de forte chances pour que ce que le loup pensait se réalise.

-Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de faire danser Lily avec James...quelque chose comme un slow...qu'en pense tu Remus? S'enquit le chien.

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés réfléchit un court instant. Le gage de son ami n'était pas si stupide car il aurait le mérite de faire se rapprocher la rousse et le brun.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Déclara-t-il platement.

Si les yeux de Lily avaient été des revolvers il aurait été tué sur le coup du regard furieux qu'elle lui lança. James commençait à enfiler son pantalon quand Sirius intervint avec un sourire suffisant.

-Tututu. Qu'est ce que tu est en train de faire Jamesie? Je pensait que c'était clair. Tu reste comme tu es jusqu'à la fin du jeu. Or là, il me semble que tu est toujours en train de jouer...alors en piste tous les deux.

Lily ressemblait déjà à une tomate bien mure, mais lorsque James se rapprocha d'elle, elle semblait sur le point de mourir étouffée. Le jeune homme la prit doucement par la taille alors que la musique commençait et il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne contrôle pas Sirius et ses idées débiles. Mais je te jure que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça.

-Ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. certifia Lily

Elle sourit quand elle sentit James soupirer de soulagement et décida de pousser la proximité jusqu'à mettre la tête sur son torse. Et étrangement elle n'était pas du tout gênée de se trouver si près de James alors qu'il était quasiment dénudé. Elle retrouvait même avec plaisir l'odeur boisée qu'elle avait découverte dans le lit du jeune homme, bien qu'elle était un peu plus sucrée sur sa peau. Elle aimait vraiment l'odeur de James. Un instant? Elle venait de penser qu'elle aimait l'odeur de James? Bon sang ce type allait la tuer à force de déclencher des réactions aussi...anormales en elle. Elle décida d'essayer de se poser le moins de questions possible, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait totalement incapable de réfléchir dans les bras du brun. Elle se contenta d'accrocher ses mains dans la nuque de James et de se laisser bercer par le musique.

James contemplait quant à lui la tête rousse qui était sous son nez. Elle sentait délicieusement bon, et le reflet du feu sur ses cheveux était juste...magnifique...hypnotisant. Il ferma les yeux, savourant l'étreinte avec délices et remerciant silencieusement Sirius. Soudain, les mains que la jeune fille avait nouées autour de son cou – ne manquant pas de lui tirer un imperceptible frisson – se mirent à caresser ses cheveux. Il resta un moment cloué sur place. Lily était si détendue et à l'aise dans ses bras qu'elle se permettait de jouer avec ses cheveux. Il était décidément au paradis! Il se retint presque de ronronner et continua à tourner doucement avec elle.

Les dernières notes de la musique retentirent, les tirant de leur léthargie. Ils regardèrent Remus et Sirius et eurent la surprise de les découvrir assoupis dans des positions improbables sur le tapis. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Lily s'allongea.

-Et si on faisait comme eux?

-Ça me parait être une bonne idée, approuva James.

Il hésita un instant puis demanda:

-Ça te gène si je remet pas mes habits? J'ai la flemme et puis c'est pas vraiment confortable.

-Je crois qu'on est pas à ça près. Fit remarquer Lily avec un grand sourire.

Et ils s'allongèrent l'un à coté de l'autre. Proches. Très proche.

À l'autre bout du tapis, des yeux argent rencontrèrent des yeux dorés, et leurs propriétaires, parfaitement éveillés, se firent un clin d'œil, comme pour se féliciter du triomphe de leur manigance. Lily et James c'étaient un peu plus rapprochés.

Et cela compensait presque l'humiliation de devoir dormir en robe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

Alors ça vous a plut?

Si oui, si non, si peut être, si vous vous en foutez, en fait quoi que vous pensiez, laissez une review s'il vous plait *.*

Et à bientôt tout le monde!


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjooooour!

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre presque aussi léger que le précédent. mais avant de vous laisser lire, les réponses aux reviews:

**DonaBella**: mais c'est pas grave de pas avoir reviewé (mais j'aime beaucoup les reviews hein ; ) tant que tu continues à lire je suis R.A.V.I.E (d'autant plus si ça te plais!)

**ludivinehp**: je dois dire que ce chapitre est aussi un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire. c'est tellement...marauderesque ces situations :)

**elena**: merci! ah je suis vraiment super contente si j'ai pu te faire rire! Ah oui la tête de Sirius doit être épique!

**Tchoupi95**: Lily trouve un seul caleçon car: (deux possibilitées, tu choisi celle que tu préfère): 1) James est un gros crade/ 2)l'auteur à voulu ménager cette pauvre Lily car l'histoire perd de l'interêt si une des héroines principales meurt d'embarras face à une collection complète de caleçons.

je vois pas la tête qu'a le Sirius des films alors ben j'imagine pas...mais de toute façon Sirius est toujours space! (et ridicule ; )

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain Remus fut réveillé par quelque chose de chaud. Et humide. Et puant aussi.

-Paddy! S'insurgea-t-il le plus bas possible pour ne pas tirer du sommeil les deux autres.

Le chien sourit. Ou tenta de sourire ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait bouffer Remus. Puis il donna un coup de truffe à son ami qui rit doucement. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas résister à Sirius sous sa forme canine. Mais tout à coup il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

-Pads?

Le chien pencha la tête sur sa droite et poussa un gémissement qui avait clairement l'intonation d'une question.

-Tu as des paillettes dans la poil. Et du mascara encore autour des yeux.

Et là le chien hurla à la mort. Remus tenta de le bâillonner mais il n'y parvint pas. Si Sirius était déjà bête et peu conciliant sous sa forme humaine, en tant qu'animagus, c'était le pire chien qu'on puisse jamais voir. Il l'assomma presque avec un balai qui trainait au coin de la pièce mais la mal était fait: Lily et James s'assirent, parfaitement coordonnée. Cela était peu être dû à leur extrême proximité: en effet les deux tourtereaux s'étaient rapprochés inconsciemment pendant la nuit et s'étaient vite retrouvés enlacés. Ils rougirent de concert mais tentèrent de garder leur dignité en s'éloignant imperceptiblement, petit à petit.

-Pourquoi vous faites autant de bruit les gars?demanda James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Parce que le maquillage de Lily est absolument fantastique! Même sous sa forme canine Paddy en a encore partout! Regardes, il est pas beau notre toutou avec ses longs cils et ses paillettes rouges. Se moqua Remus, un grand sourire au lèvres.

Le chien sauta sur Remus et une fois installé sur son torse il grogna, toutes dents dehors.

Le lycanthrope eu un petit rire moqueur et un grognement grave et roque s'éleva dans la pièce, comme venu de nulle part. Sirius s'apprêtait à renchérir quand la voix de Lily s'éleva.

-Attendez un instant. Black est cette chose?

La chose en question gronda, pas vraiment contente d'être insultée et à nouveau appelée Black dans la même phrase.

-Oui Lily Sirius est un chien. Affirma calmement Remus tout en lançant un regard à James signifiant ''tu aurais du nous dire qu'elle n'étais pas au courant!''

Le jeune Black se retransforma sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille et alla s'asseoir à coté de Remus comme si de rien était. Comme s'il n'était pas un énorme golden retriever noir quelques secondes auparavant. Comme s'il ne portait pas une robe rouge toute froissée. Comme si tout était absolument normal.

-Évidemment, fit Lily d'une voix blanche, retenant difficilement sa colère. L'étoile Sirius de la constellation du chien. Black. Pourquoi n'y ai je pas pensé plus tôt. Après tout c'est tout à fait ordinaire d'être un animagus non déclaré. À 17 ans. Vraiment pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Le moral de James qui côtoyait les nuages encore quelques minutes auparavant venait de misérablement s'écraser dans ses chaussettes, et s'enfonçait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que l'énervement de Lily grandissait. Il tenta d'expliquer à Lily mais celle ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Et toi James tu est quoi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement calme.

-Un cerf. Répondit-il simplement.

Un air perplexe se peignit un instant sur son visage, mais elle laissa sa colère reprendre le dessus et se tourna vers Remus.

-Et toi alors?

-Je ne suis rien Lily. Fit le loup d'une voix peinée.

-Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent! Grinça-t-elle.

Elle se leva si vite qu'elle tituba un instant puis elle se dirigea vers les escalier et disparu de leur champ de vision.

-Je suis vraiment désolé James, si j'avais su je ne me serait pas transformé. Dit Sirius, l'air contrit.

-C'est pas grave, Paddy, tu pouvais pas deviner, lui assura un James las. Je vais aller lui parler.

Mais avant que le cerf n'ai eu le temps d'amorcer un mouvement, Remus était déjà debout.

-Je vais aller lui expliquer. Elle comprendra mieux si je le fait. Et puis elle est furieuse contre toi, alors si tu t'amène, tu n'auras pas le temps de placer un mot, qu'elle t'auras attaqué. T'inquiètes pas je sais comment faire avec une Lily en furie.

James lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et Remus s'engagea dans l'escalier comme on va à l'échafaud.

Il arriva devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de la jeune fille et se faufila sans prendre la peine de demander la permission. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler à une porte close. Lily était assise

-Lupin. Fit la rousse d'une voix glaciale. C'est tes amis qui t'envoient?

-Non Lily, je m'envoie moi même. James voulait monter, mais j'ai jugé préférable que ce soit moi qui t'explique.

Elle le toisa d'un air qui n'avait rien d'encourageant mais il poursuivit tout de même:

-Si Sirius, James, et Peter sont animagus c'est entièrement à cause de moi. En fait si je reprend leurs dires c'est plutôt pour moi. C'est pour m'aider pendant mes transformation qu'ils ont décidé de devenir animagus. Ils se sont renseigné et il est ressortit que, si le loup était agressif envers les humains, il était par contre totalement inoffensif envers les animaux. De là Sirius à pensé à une façon de devenir un animal, et il est bien vite arrivé à la conclusion que le meilleur moyen était de devenir animagus. Avec James ils ont même aidé Peter à se transformer comme eux. C'est un rat, se sentit obligé de préciser le lycanthrope, et je sais bien qu'ils ont agit illégalement, et que cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Mais ils m'ont mit devant le fait accomplit. C'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire d'il y a deux ans d'ailleurs. Et ils m'aident beaucoup. Depuis qu'ils sont avec moi je n'ai pas une seule nouvelle cicatrice. Et même si je ne me souvient pas de tout, j'en garde une sensation de bonheur. Grâce à eux ce n'est presque plus un fardeau. Alors s'il te plait Lil's si tu doit juger quelqu'un, c'est plutôt moi qui ait été trop aveugle pour découvrir leurs petites manigances, que eux qui m'ont beaucoup aidé. D'accord?

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête et attendit un instant, que ses pensées en désordre se rangent quelque peu.

-C'était vraiment courageux de leur part. La fin justifie les moyens comme ont dit. Si j'avais eu l'idée je l'aurais volontiers fait avec eux. Affirma Lily sans faire attention au regard plein de reproches de Remus. Mais j'ai réagit comme ça parce que j'ai cru qu'ils s'étaient encore mis en danger simplement pour un pari.

-Je croyais que tu les connaissait mieux que ça.

-C'est les vieilles habitudes de les juger trop vite qui refond surface. Supposa la jeune fille.

Le loup hocha la tête, amusé avant de demander:

-Tu veux encore un peu de réflexion ou tu redescend? Parce que je leur ai promit que je te ramènerait.

A ces mots Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Lily? Je peux te poser une question?

Quand Remus disait cela il fallait toujours craindre le pire, mais la rousse se contenta d'acquiescer, curieuse de voir ce que voulait bien lui demander son ami avec autant de précautions.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu as eu l'air si... désarçonnée quand James a dit qu'il se transformait en cerf?

-Mon patronus est une biche..mais je suppose que c'est un simple hasard.

Et sur ces mots elle sorti et descendit lentement les escalier. Mais si elle s'était retournée elle aurait pu voir le grand sourire de Remus, qui se doutait parfaitement que ce n'était pas un simple hasard.

Quand elle arriva en bas elle dû faire face au mines de chien battu de James et Sirius. D'ailleurs celle de ce dernier était particulièrement poignante. Elle retint avec peine un sourire de les voir si désolés. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que ces deux pitres semblaient regretter quelque chose.

-Je suis vraiment désolée...commença-t-elle, j'ai réagit de manière totalement disproportionnée, surtout que je ne connaissait pas les raisons qui vous avait poussés à faire ça. Mais maintenant que je sais je peux dire que c'est moi l'imbécile. C'est vraiment courageux ce que vous avez fait mon aider Rem's. Je pense que c'est mon coté préfète que ça a énervé. Mais Lily est vraiment très fière d'avoir des amis aussi géniaux et dignes que vous...si vous voulez bien me pardonner évidemment.

Elle assortit sa tirade d'un léger rougissement de honte et contre toute attente Sirius lui sauta au cou.

-Lily bon sang comment tu veux qu'on t'en veuille tu nous a COMPLIMENTE! C'est juste le plus beau jour de ma vie!

James se contenta de lui sourire mais l'étincelle qu'il y avait au fond de ses yeux voulait dire bien plus que toutes les effusions du monde. Quand elle eut réussit à se détacher de Sirius tendit sa main à James. À peine eut-il enlacés leurs doigts, totalement ignorant des regards moqueurs et attendris de ses amis elle lui lança un sourire éclatant avant de demander d'une petite voix:

-Est ce que je peux voir...comment tu est en cerf?

James lâcha à regret ses doigts et se concentra. Il y eut un flash et éblouissant et grand et majestueux cerf se tenait à la place qu'il occupait quelques instants plus tôt. L'animal pencha la tête comme pour s'incliner devant Lily. Il y avait une sorte d'énergie tranquille qui se dégageait de lui. La jeune fille approcha et glissa ses doigts dans le pelage épais de son cou, avant de dévier sur les poils plus ras de sa tête. Quand elle accrocha ses yeux dans ceux chocolat du cervidé, elle sentit un sentiment de sécurité l'envahir et elle ne put se détacher du regard envoutant. Le charme fut rompu par des bruits de pas suivit par le son d'une voix grave et légèrement pâteuse.

-Bonjour Sirius, jolie robe, bonjour Remus, bonjour Lily, bonjour le cerf.

Les jeunes gens regardèrent passer le père de James. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué ce qu'impliquait d'avoir un cerf dans son salon.

Visiblement il n'avait pas encore décuvé.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

J'ai bien conscience que ce chapitre a plein de petits défauts mais bon j'espère qu'il vous à plut quand même.

si vous êtes très gentils vous laisserez bien une review non? : )

Et à bientôt!


	13. Chapter 13

Et voila un nouveau chapitre...le 13eme! Ce numéro est sensé être particulier eh bien j'ai fait un chapitre peut habituel. plus...grave (enfin j'éspère que ça fait pas trop mauvais mélodrame quoi) enfin bref je passe aux reviews et je vous laisse lire ^^

**Echco** merci :) je suis contente que la sorte de chute avec le père de james t'ai plu...je dois avouer que j'étais pas mal fière d'avoir trouvé un truc (un peu) marrant ^^

**Rosalieemmamailie **je ne vois pas quoi dire à part MERCI! (et: mais quel pseudo de fou XD)

**ludivinehp** merci ^^ j'avance à petit pas mais peu à peu tout se petit monde se rapproche...je suis vraiment contente que les personnages et l'histoire te plaisent!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

Ainsi, Lily avait découvert tous les secrets des Maraudeurs, elle était d'ailleurs quasiment devenue un membre à part entière du groupe. Sirius lui avait même demandé si elle ne voulait pas que son nom soit rajouté sur la carte du Maraudeur suite aux quelques améliorations qu'elle avait suggérées comme la présence d'une alarme qui alerterait les quatre farceurs si quiconque était à moins de 6 mètres d'eux ou une petite amulette qui s'allumait si quelqu'un autre que les Maraudeurs ou Lily touchaient le parchemin, mais elle avait refusé, disant qu'elle ne voulait pas que son nom d'honnête préfète soit associé aux terreurs de l'autorité qu'étaient les Maraudeurs. Et elle avait eu le courage de tenir bon malgré les incessantes supplications du chien qui la harcelait quasiment nuit et jour pour qu'elle leur fasse ''ce grand honneur'' comme il disait lui même. Quand elle arrivait à échapper à Sirius elle allait se réfugier dans la bibliothèque du manoir Potter avec Remus, ou allait se balader dans les environs avec James. Ils parlaient de nombreux sujets, et Lily se surprenait même à penser que ces moment privilégiés lui manqueraient de retour à Poudlard. Elle était de plus en plus incertaine quand à ses sentiments mais ne se permettait pas d'envisager que ce qu'elle ressentait était...de l'amour. Cela sonnait tellement mièvre. Dégoulinant de romantisme. Fleur bleue. Et elle tentait de se convaincre qu'elle n'entrait absolument pas dans ces trois catégories. Elle entendait presque la voix moralisatrice de Kate ''Lily, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos de tes sentiments envers Potter? Tu te mens à toi même! Arrête de te poser toutes ces questions. Il n'y a que toi qui trouve autant d'obstacles, qui les cherche même! Tot ça parce que tu as peur de t'engager. J'ai tort?''

Et Lily voulait bien s'avouer à présent que son amie avait toujours eu absolument raison. Mais elle était bien incapable de changer quoi que ce soit de ses habitudes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

James se réveilla en sueurs. Il tenta désespérément de calmer sa respiration haletante. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar. Il murmura ces mots tout bas, tel un mantra. Mais malgré tout il ne parvenait pas à diluer la frayeur qui s'était infiltrée dans ses veines. Une même image était toujours imprimée sur sa rétine. Un corps sans vie. Un éclair vert suivit d'un cri puis plus rien. Une jeune femme étendue à même le sol devant un lit à barreau. Ses longs cheveux roux auréolant son visage. Ses lèvres tordues en une grimace de douleur. Ses joues que le sang avait désertées. Et pire que tout, ses yeux clos encore humides de larmes. Deux yeux en amande qu'il soupçonnait verts. Qu'il savait verts. Car ces yeux étaient ceux qu'il avait tant admiré. Dans lesquels il pouvait se perdre en un quart de seconde. Les yeux de celle qu'il aimait. Les yeux de Lily. Et son corps. À chaque fois qu'il refermait les yeux il voyait Lily Evans aussi pâle que la mort.

Il frissonna même s'il pouvait très bien sentir qu'il était brulant et il repoussa ses couvertures. Il posa précautionneusement un pied. Puis l'autre. Et il se leva. Resta un instant debout, sentant le sol froid , testant la résistance de ses jambes. Un fois qu'il fut sur de sa stabilité il avança silencieusement vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le robinet et mit ses mains sous l'eau. La fraicheur lui fit un peu de bien. Il se passa le visage à l'eau et reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Les terribles sensations s'estompaient mais à chaque fois qu'il y repensait il revivait son cauchemar comme s'il était réel. Il inspira doucement et se regarda dans la fenêtre au dessus de l'évier. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, il était pâle, et ses yeux était quasi-éteints. Il avait l'air hagard, comme sortant d'une longue maladie. Il posa ses mains sur le meuble et, les bras tendus, tenta de se calmer. Il courba la tête et ferma les yeux, écoutant sa respiration. Lorsque son rythme cardiaque fut revenu à un rythme à peu près normal il releva la tête. Il se contempla à nouveau, essayant de trouver une réponse à son rêve dans son reflet. Mais rien.

Soudain il y eut un mouvement à sa droite. Il se retourna à toute vitesse, son cœur se ré-emballant déjà. Mais il se retrouva face à Lily. La ressemblance avec celle dont il avait vu le corps sans vie serra son cœur. Et il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus, l'enlaçant. Il voulait la sentir contre lui. Pour prendre conscience que ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas réel. Qu'elle était toujours bien vivante. Avec lui.

Lily se sentit attirée dans les bras de James. Elle ne résista pas et se retrouva contre son torse nu pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Le jeune homme la serrait à lui en briser les os. Et elle entendait sa respiration irrégulière contre ses cheveux. Elle desserra son emprise sans toutefois complétement se dégager de son étreinte. Elle le regarda et demanda

-James? Ça va?

Il ferma les yeux un instant et inspira. Puis il secoua doucement la tête.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois debout à une heure pareille? Continua-t-elle

-Et toi? Fit-il d'une voix légèrement éraillée.

-Je t'ai entendu crier, alors j'ai voulu voir si tu allais bien.

-Ça va. Dit-il comme pour se convaincre.

Elle passa une main contre la joue de James pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Il savoura la fraicheur de la peau de Lily avant d'affronter son regard.

-Pourquoi tu as crié?

-Cauchemar. Répondit-il brièvement.

-Tu veux en parler?

-Je sais pas...

Lily entraina le jeune homme dans le salon et le fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Elle se mit à moitié sur lui et revint à la charge.

-James...qu'est ce que tu as vu?

-Un mort, éluda-t-il, juste un mort. Mais rien de grave. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

-James...tu as l'air vraiment mal...tu es sur que ce n'est rien?

À ces mots poussa un gémissement et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux et murmura doucement à son oreille ''ça va maintenant James, ça va...''

-J'ai vu quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup mort. Répondit la voix étouffée de James. Et j'ai eu peur. Et même si je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve, c'est comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur quand je l'ai vu étendue par terre.

-C'est qui James? Sirius? Suggéra la jeune fille d'une voix calme et douce pour l'amener aux confidences.

-Non, gémit le jeune homme. Toi.

A ces mots le cœur de Lily se glaça. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et continua de chuchoter à James des mots rassurants. Peu à peu le corps épuisé du jeune homme se détendait et elle le sentit plonger dans une douce léthargie, un semi sommeil. Elle soupira, soulagée de le voir plus calme, et elle se maudit d'avoir osé avoir peur à cause d'un simple petit cauchemar. Mais vu la réaction de James cela ne devait pas être qu'un simple songe. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi effrayé.

Quand elle eut réussit à se convaincre que la réaction de son ami était simplement due aux sentiments qu'il nourrissait envers elle, elle réussit à rejoindre James dans les bras de Morphée.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

Je sais c'est court...vraiment très court...mais bon j'espère que ça vous à plut au moins...et j'ai pas trop foiré le coté...plus grave...

Enfin bref..à la prochaine! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour!

bon d'abord je reponds au reviews (d'ailleurs y en avait pas mal..enfin de mon point de vue donc merci à ceux qui reviews ça me motive vraiment pour continuer! et aussi merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire :)

alors...

**Echco **Eh bien la voilà ta suite! en attendant je suis super contente que ça t'ai plut...ça veut dire que j'ai pas totalement foiré le coté ''noir'' comme tu dis si bien (ce qui n'était pas gagné) alors merci! ^^

**Lil's87 **pas pouvoir utiliser l'ordi? oooh crois moi je compatis! ; ) mais maintenant t'est revenue alors c'est cooooool! Eh ouais je pensais que donner un grand coup dans la virilité de Sirius pouvait ne pas être mal. mais non il est même intelligent..parfois...rarement mais bon ^^

ouais il n'a pas décuvé et en plus à la base il est assez...space, alors ça doit pas trop lui poser de problèmes de voir un cerf dans son salon. la routine quoi!

ouaaaaai le pauvre...ça me fait de la peine à chaque fois de me dire qu'ils sont morts :(

**Carmes **tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir que tu dises que les dialogues sont agréables à lire parce que sérieusement je galère bien (et encore c'est un euphémisme) pour faire des dialogues corrects. oui j'avoue c'est un peu étrange que peter critique l'intelligence de Sirius..mais bon c'était une remarque _basse_ parce peter est _mechan_t (non en effet je ne l'aime pas ; )

l**udivinehp **merci! ouais c'est tendre parce qu'il faut bien faire avancer les choses entre ces deux là...sinon j'en serais au 200 eme chapitre qu'il ne ce serait rien passé ; ) ah oui moi aussi je trouve ça trop injuste, mais bon vu que c'est la base même de l'histoire harry potter...

**misswallie **bah je vois pas quoi dire d'autre que MERCI! (et voila la suite accessoirement mais ça je pense que tu t'en serais doutée ; )

**Miluzine96 **merci merci merci! tout lire d'un coup? eh ben! en tout cas la voila la suite ^^

**Tchoupi95 **oui en effet le père de James est très calme quand il dit ça...qui sait peut être que pour lui c'est la routine hein. je suis contente que tu trouve ça mignon parce que j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je fais est un peu surfait ^^ mais Sirius est vraiment très affectueux. comme un gros chien en fait. et si c'est du jamais vu alors j'innove. n'est ce pas fantastique? ; )

ouais c'est sur que faire un cauchemar avec la personne que tu aimes le plus morte c'est pas joyeux joyeux...surtout quand ç'a des airs de prédiction...mais bon

tant que tu continues à lire moi ça me va! ; )

Et wouala l'histoire ^^

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sirius et Remus pénétrèrent dans le salon, ils découvrirent James et Lily, enlacés et assoupis sur un fauteuil. Le jeune Black s'avança et se transforma en chien sous le regard désapprobateur de Remus. Puis il souffla son haleine fétide sur leurs visages, ce qui eut pour effet de les réveiller en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ''anticonstitutionnellement''

-Pad's! Dégage tu pues!

James se redressa et pesta contre son idiot de meilleur ami tandis que celui ci se retransformait en riant.

-Alors les amoureux, bien dormi?

Mais lorsqu'il vit l'air mi furieux mi las de James, les yeux souligné par de profondes cernes il effaça son sourire goguenard et lança un regard au cerf, qui signifiait clairement ''ok j'te laisse tranquille mais j'te préviens toi et moi on aura une petite discussion, il semblerait que tu ais pas mal de choses à raconter.'' et suivit Remus dans la cuisine.

Lily voulut se relever pour ne pas continuer à écraser James sous elle, mais il la rattrapa par la taille et la fit retomber sur lui.

-Reste encore un peu s'il te plait. Tu est une couverture tout à fait agréable et j'ai pas très envie de me lever.

Devant l'air de cerf battu de James elle capitula et resta assise, passant un bras derrière le cou de ce dernier. Il posa à nouveau la tête dans son cou.

-Bien dormi au moins? Demanda-t-elle.

-A partir du moment ou tu étais avec moi ça allait mieux et j'ai merveilleusement bien dormi. Dit James avec une sincérité déconcertante.

-C'est sûr que passer la nuit dans un fauteuil défoncé permet de merveilleusement bien dormir. Fit sarcastiquement Lily pour chasser le coté solennel des paroles de son ami.

Il sourit devant la méthode de diversion de la rousse et inspira un grand coup.

-Tu veux aller manger?

-Je peux pas bouger, je suis une couverture. Non plus sérieusement, on ira quand tu voudras.

James fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière phrase et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras comme une princesse et la porta jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous Potter?! Cria-t-elle pour la forme devant Sirius et Remus qui les regardaient agréablement surpris pour leur ami. Mais elle ne parvenait plus à lui parler avec cette intonation méprisante et méchante qu'elle utilisait auparavant. Pas après avoir rencontré la vrai James. James l'ami fidèle qui devient animagus pour aider Remus. James le serviable qui héberge Sirius qui fuit sa famille. James le gentil, toujours aux petits soins pour elle. James le blagueur de génie. Et surtout, celui qui l'avait le plus touché, James le fragile, qu'elle avait rencontré deux fois, au bord du lac et la veille. Cette facette qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas d'exister l'avait vraiment bouleversée. Elle qui était toujours un peu maladroite pour consoler les gens n'avait pas eu besoin de se forcer pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'écouter. Et cela rajoutait une incertitude de plus et apportait une nouvelle foule de questions à la pile déjà bien fournie.

-Terminus, tout le monde descend! Hurla James à deux centimètre de ses oreilles.

Elle l'aurait volontiers privé de pouvoir avoir des descendants pour lui avoir fait exploser le tympan, mais elle était trop soulagée de voir que le vrai James, ou du moins le joyeux James était revenu.

Elle posa un pied à Terre et se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui était à coté d'elle. Elle attrapa une tartine et commença à picorer le pain tout en prêtant attention à ce que les Maraudeurs disaient.

-Aloooooors bien dormi les petit cachottiers? Fit Sirius d'une voix ridiculement trainant.

Sa grimace de douleur et le petit sourire satisfait de Remus qui était juste en face de lui laissaient supposer que la question avait moyennement plu au loup et qu'il était en train d'essayer de remettre Sirius dans le droit chemin. Mais quand le jeune homme aux yeux dorés devint tout rouge et poussa un petit cri de douleur, Lily préféra ne pas imaginer où le pied de Sirius était allé se fourrer. Elle tourna la tête vers James, sa bouée de sauvetage pendant les disputes puériles des deux canidés. Le jeune Potter jeta un regard au sourire sadique de Sirius et répondit calmement.

-J'ai très bien dormi Sirius. Confiture s'il te plait.

Le chien se leva en tirant la langue à son ami tandis que de l'autre coté de la table Remus poussait un petit soupir de soulagement et se tortillait sur sa chaise afin de croiser les jambes.

Sirius se rassit et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Remus qui soutint son regard bien qu'il commençait à redevenir rouge face à l'air plein de sarcasme de l'héritier Black. Finalement Sirius posa la confiture sur la table et continua de manger comme si de rien était tandis que Lily s'étouffait de rire devant l'expression déconfite du lycanthrope et que James étalait sa confiture, habitué aux petites luttes de ses amis.

Remus se gratta la gorge

-Et sinon on fait quoi aujourd'hui?

-Dois-je te rappeler quelle date nous sommes? Demanda sarcastiquement Sirius.

-Le 31 décembre Rem's. Fit Lily, répondant à l'air ahurit du préfet.

-Déjà? S'étonna-t-il. J'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer!

-Il en aurait autrement si tu étais resté le nez dans tes livres hein! Le titilla le chien.

-Tu en as encore après mes livres? Je vois pas ce que tu as après eux.

-Ils réduisent mon temps passé avec toi!

-Eux au moins ils ne passent pas leur temps à essayer de me faire sortir de mes gonds!

-Et ils volent en toute impunité leur cerveau aux Maraudeurs. Continua Sirius en ignorant son ami.

-Oh mais je suis sure que a vous trois vous pourriez avoir un cerveau en vous y prenant bien.

-Faux! Nous sommes déjà la classe, les muscles...ou le talent culinaire pour Peter, incarnés. On peut pas faire plus.

-Donc tu essaies de me faire discrètement comprendre que je suis moche c'est ça? S'offusqua faussement Remus.

-Non tu peux pas dire ça! Tu sais très bien que tu est aussi canon que nous même plus! Mais justement on à besoin du membre le plus parfait des Maraudeurs!

-Et maintenant la flatterie! Se moqua un Remus aux joues trop rouges pour prétendre ne pas être touché par les compliments de l'autre.

-Ooooh tu sais que t'est un sacré chieur mon Moony?

-Et toi donc!...

Lily se détourna de la discute de vieux couple des deux énergumènes et se tourna vers James.

-La question n'était pas trop mauvaise à la base...alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui?

-On pourrait aller faire une balade dans la forêt qu'il y a autour du manoir. Il a l'air de faire plutôt beau...avec une petite dizaine de couches d'habits ça devrait aller. Répondit le brun.

-Et puis ça leur permettra de se défouler. Fit remarquer Lily, désignant Remus qui était à moitié couché sur la table et qui essayait de rattraper sa tartine que Sirius tenait à bout de bras, une expression de profond triomphe sur le visage.

-J'ai souvent l'impression d'être un père de famille de 40 ans. avoua James.

-Je dois avouer que je croyais pas que Remus serait aussi...remuant. Lui confia Lily

-Sirius le fait marcher, il court. déclara laconiquement l'autre.

-Et si on les laissait se débrouiller? On a qu'à aller se préparer.

-Bonne idée. Approuva James.

Ils sortirent de la cuisine, laissant la table – où s'étalait désormais Remus en entier – en bazar. Ils montèrent les escalier et la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent venant de la cuisine fut un retentissant.

-Sirius tu sais que la confiture te va vachement bien au teint...arrête éloigne cette motte de beurre de mon visage espèce de fou!

-BIEN FAIT!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

Tadaaaaaaaam! alors ça vous a plut? en tout cas servez vous de merveilleux bouton review ça me fera tellement plaisir ; )

Et à bientôt!


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour ^^

je voulais poster ce chapitre le 25 comme une sorte de cadeau de noël mais en fait...non. donc voici votre cadeau du nouvel ans (oui je sais ça n'existe pas mais c'est pas grave)

donc avant de vous laisser lire voici les reponses aux reviews:

**misswallie **merci tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir quand on me dit que je fais des trucs droles...enfin bref oui je sais c'est court, je plaide coupable j'arrive plus à écrire des chapitres très longs mais bon ^^

**Lily's87 **ouais j'te dis pas le carnage d'ailleurs. eux, leurs batailles de nourriture sont dignes des plus grands combats épiques ; )

**Milusine96 **merci! et je vois pas vraiment que dire d'autre ^^

**Echco **contente que tu aimes toujours! et voici la suite :)

**ludivinehp**: ah non mais en fait Remus c'est trop un rebelle! c'est pas habituel en effet mais je pense que Remus ne peux pas toujours être calme et tout controler. surtout avec les amis qu'il a ; )

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

Quelque temps après Lily et James descendirent chaudement habillés, pour vérifier si leurs deux amis étaient toujours en vie et pour constater l'étendue des dégâts ils avaient causés. Et ils ne furent pas déçus de ce qu'ils trouvèrent. Ils s'étaient absentés un quart d'heure et la cuisine était devenu un vrai champ de bataille, recouverte du sol au plafond de beurre et de confiture. Des tranches de pain étaient collées un peu partout sur les murs, telles des tableaux. Mais en même temps les choses n'avaient pas bougées car Remus et Sirius se battaient toujours, couverts de nourriture. Le lycanthrope se tenait à cheval sur le chien, lui maintenant les poignets immobiles (dans un bol de lait) d'une main et utilisant son autre main pour essayer de l'étouffer en lui enfonçant une tartine dans la gorge. De son coté le canidé n'était pas en reste et récupérait des céréales par terre avec la bouche avant de les propulser en soufflant dans la figure de Remus. Leur combat fut interrompu par un petit bruit bien reconnaissable.

James venait de prendre une photo des lutteurs et les toisait avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-Si dans dix minutes vous n'êtes pas prêts à aller vous balader avec nous, ces magnifiques photos vont se retrouver affichées dans la salle commune de Griffondor.

-Ou dans le grande salle, nous n'avons pas encore totalement décidé. Rajouta Lily.

Cela motiva très clairement les deux concernés qui s'éclipsèrent rapidement, non sans maugréer à propos de ces ''foutus Serpentards refoulés''.

Profitant de l'absence de Remus et Sirius, James redonna son lustre d'il y avait quelques heures à sa cuisine, avant de se tourner vers Lily qui fixait la cuisine, une expression sidérée sur le visage, comme si elle avait encore l'image de la pièce dévastée à coup de petit déjeuner sous les yeux.

-T'inquiètes Lily, au début ça perturbe un peu de les voir comme ça mais après on s'y habitue, dit sagement James.

-Mais où est donc passé le vrai Remus Lupin? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement catastrophé.

-Nous sommes toujours à sa recherche madame. Mais il semble que tant qu'il sera sous l'influence du spécimen Sirius Black il n'y ait aucun espoir pour lui. Déplora James

-Non sérieusement comment se fait-il que Remus soit autant différent avec nous qu'avec Sirius?

-Il y a un lien qu'on ne peut pas comprendre entre eux...quelque chose par rapport à leurs formes animales tu vois...une complicité entre le loup et le chien qui se poursuit sous leur forme humaine...

-Je vois...fit Lily. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses..comme le fait qu'on les ait retrouvés en train de se trainer dans un mélange infâme de nourriture.

-Oui. En fait ensemble ils sont un peu comme deux chiots fous. Ils ont besoin de ce contact constant. De sentir l'autre près de soi.

-Et c'est pour ça que Sirius est en quelque sorte jaloux des livres de Rem's. Déduit Lily

James acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir dans le canapé pour attendre leurs deux amis. Inconsciemment Lily posa sa tête sur l'épaule de James. Avec tout ce que s'était passé depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le manoir Potter il lui semblait tout naturel d'être si proche du brun. Elle s'assoupit légèrement, bercée par le parfum boisé de son ami. C'était une odeur dont elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer, elle le savait.

Ils furent tirés de leur douce torpeur par les deux autres qui arrivèrent tous propres mais pas calmés pour autant.

-Alors, on dort les amoureux? Cria Sirius.

James se leva en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, et ouvrit la porte. Puis il se tourna vers Lily, un éclat étrange dans les yeux.

-Lil' tu sais pas où on a mis les laisses?

La jeune rousse éclata de rire sous le regard perplexe des deux autres Maraudeurs et franchit le seuil de la porte.

-Non mais bon c'est pas grave tu sais bien que nos toutous sont très obéissants.

Et pour accompagner sa phrase elle siffla comme on le ferait pour appeler un chien.

-Allez Remus et Sirius on écoute la madame et on sort. Et si vous êtes sages je vous laisserait pisser sur la clôture du voisin. Fit James goguenard.

Puis il ferma la porte derrière un Sirius vexé et un Remus boudeur. Et à la surprise de tous ce dernier se prit finalement au jeu et jappa en reniflant allégrement Lily. Et se fut au tour des deux canidés d'éclater de rire devant l'air surpris de la jeune fille, et devant les envies de meurtres que tentait de maitriser James, car personne n'avait le droit de renifler aussi outrageusement sa Lily. Ensuite la promenade fut plus calme. Ils parlaient tous ensemble en marchant et de temps en temps James faisait un commentaire à propos d'une plante où d'un lieux et des légendes qui leurs étaient associées. Et à chaque fois il se délectait de l'air étonné et admiratif de Lily, qui le ne croyait pas capable de retenir autre chose que des sorts utiles pour faire des farces.

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il se retrouvèrent face à un grand lac. Tous contemplèrent un moment la surface miroitante un silence. Une certaine magie se dégageait des lieux.

-Whaou! Ne put se retenir de dire Lily

-Oui ça fait toujours ça la première fois. Fit Sirius en souriant.

-Ça doit être génial de se baigner ici l'été! Continua-t-elle

-Oh oui...se contentèrent-ils de dirent en coeur, le regard vague, plongés dans les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient de ce lieux.

-Faudra que tu revienne cet été. Lui dit James.

Lily était ravie de cette proposition mais pour la forme elle protesta:

-Mais je ne voudrais pas gen...

-Tutututut. La coupa Sirius. Ici c'est la maison de qui?

-Des parents de James. Esquiva la rousse.

-De James. Poursuivit Sirius comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Donc c'est qui qui décide? James? Donc tu viendras cet été. Point.

-Toujours aussi délicat Siry. Se moqua Remus qui était enfin sortit de sa contemplation du lac.

L'autre se contenta de lui tirer la langue et le lycanthrope lui fit remarquer.

-Ça devient une habitude dis moi donc. Si je ne te connaissait pas je croirais que tu as perdu de ta verve.

-Oh tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien perdu du tout! Tu l'as vu rien que ce matin.

-Oh ce matin j'ai juste vu un espèce de gamin se dandiner dans une mare de confiture, totalement sous mon emprise, alors excuse moi de douter. Le titilla Remus.

-Alors tu veux voir si j'ai repris du poil de la bête?

Et sur ces mots il plaqua son ami à terre et l'entraina dans une roulade qui continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils se prennent de plein fouet un vieux tronc coupé.

-C'est peut être à cause de la pleine lune qui approche...

-Ouais mélangé aux hormone ça les rends plus nerveux...

Lily et James se posèrent sur une pierre polie par les intempéries et admirèrent un moment le paysage. Le lac se situait dans une sorte de clairière, si bien qu'il étaient cerclés de toutes parts par des arbres. Au bout du lac il y avait une berge de sable en demi lune, et le reste de l'espace autour de l'étendue miroitante était occupé par des roseaux qui masquaient la délimitation entre l'eau et la terre. Et au milieux des végétaux se tenait, comme jouant à cache cache, un ponton auquel était attaché une barque. Si on rajoutait l'herbe verte qui bougeait au gré des rares bourrasques (et si on exceptait les deux jeunes hommes qui se battaient au pied d'un arbre) le cadre était idyllique.

-Je ne sais pas...

Le vent emmena les paroles de Lily au loin avant qu'elle se décide à poursuivre sous l'œil d'un James attentif.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ressent pour toi.

Le brun ne trouva rien à redire à cela alors elle continua avec un petit sourire triste:

-Et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je te dis ça maintenant...alors qu'on est si bien...

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit la main de James prendre la sienne en une étreinte rassurante.

-Il y a déjà une amélioration par rapport au temps où tu me haïssait.

-James Potter l'éternel optimiste.

-L'espoir fait vivre. Cita-il en fixant son regard sur le lac

-Je suis bête quand même.

-Pourquoi?

-En fait je crois que je sais ce que je ressent pour toi. Mais j'en suis pas sure. Alors je me tais. C'est juste parce que je me pose toujours des questions stupides.

-Quel genre de questions? S'enquit-il doucement

-Comme: quelles seront les répercussions? Est ce que je suis prête à m'engager avec toi? Parce que sais à quel point tes sentiments sont forts. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de te donner de faux espoirs.

-Quoi qu'il arrive je sais que tu prendras la meilleure décision. Affirma le brun

-T'est quelqu'un de bien vraiment. Dit-elle sans trop savoir pour quoi...mais cela sonnait presque comme si elle lui disait ''merci pour tout''.

-Je m'en doutais. Commença-t-il à se vanter avant de reprendre plus sérieusement: Mais de te l'entendre dire ça donne une nouvelle dimension à tout ça. Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté d'essayer de mieux me connaître.

-Moi aussi James, moi aussi...

Et là, devant ce lac en plein cœur de la propriété Potter, la main dans celle de James et la tête (encore) sur son épaule, elle retrouvait cette sensation qui la prenait de plus en plus souvent, celle d'être _exactement_ à sa place.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

voilà! ça vous a plu? ou pas? quoi qu'il en soit laissez moi une review merci ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde!

Un nouveau chapitre! je profite de la poster tant que je suis encore en vacances hein ^^

bon d'abord les reviews (et vraiment merci merci merci à tous ceux qui m'en laissent!..et puis aussi à ceux qui me lisent d'ailleurs :)

l**udivinehp **bon que dire à part merciiiii ; ) contente que Remus te plaise, ça peut être un peu bizard de le voir comme ça mais j'aime bien ce grain de folie! et Lily et James eh bien c'est leur role hein la guimauve degoulinante ; )

**Lil's87 **et si je te dis qu'il ne va pas tarder tu me dis quoi hein? ^^

**Rosalieemmamailie **Merci! ; )

**Miluzine96 **oh oui leurs batailles doivent vraiment être ENORMES! j''aimerais tellement y être!

**misswallie **mais de rien c'était un réel plaisir ; )

**Tchoupi95** mais non voyons ils sont aussi mignons Sirius et Remus...à leur façon très..sale...XD

**Laura74music **merciii! et je m'execute, voici la suite!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

Alors qu'ils revenaient à la maison transits de froid, le père de James les appela. Ils accélérèrent le pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur le perron ou l'homme les attendait en robe de cérémonie.

Il leur adressa un sourire et répondit à leur question silencieuse:

-Ce soir il y a une soirée pour le nouvel an au ministère. Et en ma qualité d'auror relativement renommé je me dois d'y aller. Avec la guerre et tout ce qui se passe en ce moment les gens ont besoin de voir qu'il existe toujours des gens pour les protéger.

Son air légèrement désabusé montrait clairement ce qu'il pensait de la protection: insuffisante et seulement là pour décorer. Mais il reprit:

-Enfin tout ça pour dire que je ne serait pas là ce soir, je pense que je rentrerait vers 3 heures du matin. Je vais vous enfermer dans la maison, vous ne pourrez pas sortir mais je préfère vous savoir en sécurité. Vous pouvez faire tout ce qu'il vous chante tant que vous ne ravagez pas la maison et que vous ne vous blessez pas...

il sembla réfléchir un instant puis déclara en se tournant vers les principaux concernés.

-En fait je compte sur vous, Remus et Lily pour canaliser les deux idiots qui me servent de fils.

James esquissa un sourire moqueur mais Sirius ne fit qu'hocher la tête, touché par le fait que Mr Potter dise qu'il le considérait comme son fils.

-Je vais bientôt partir alors vous feriez bien de rentrer si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver coincés dehors à cause des protections que je vais mettre en place. Et puis il semblerait que certains de vous aient besoin d'une bonne douche. Fit-il en désignant les deux canidés intenables.

Les quatre s'exécutèrent, trop contents de retrouver la chaleur de la maison et le père de James incanta en marmonnant avant de se tourner vers les adolescents.

-Très sérieusement, je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire trop de bêtises...mais n'oubliez pas de vous amuser quand même!

Après ces recommandations il sortit et referma la porte. Mais alors que James allait entammer un danse de la joie parce qu'ils avaient la maison pour eux tous seuls, Charles ré-entrebâilla la porte et cria:

-ET BONNE ANNEE!

Et il partit acclamé par un concert de ''MERCI!'' surexcités.

Sirius s'élança vers les escaliers qu'il gravit en troisième vitesse. Il cria par dessus la rambarde:

-Je vais me laver, attendez moi je suis de retour dans deux secondes!

-Deux secondes ce serait pas un peu exagéré? Fit remarquer Remus

Et au grand désespoir de James le jeune Black releva le défi à peine voilé du lycanthrope.

-On va voir ça! Je te parie que je serais prêt avant toi en tout cas. D'ailleurs tu ferais bien de monter te laver toi aussi, t'est recouvert de boue des pieds à la tête.

-La faute à qui? Se plaignit Remus en lui emboitant le pas.

À la grande surprise de leurs amis ils ne continuèrent pas à se disputer et se contentèrent d'aller dans une des nombreuses salle de bain du manoir chacun. Surement pour essayer finir en premier.

James se laissa tomber dans le canapé, suivit de près par Lily. Celle-ci s'assit en tailleur et se tourna de façon à le regarder avant de demander:

-Alors que nous prépares tu pour ce nouvel an?

-Je sais pas, je n'y ait pas vraiment pensé. Mais vu l'attitude de nos deux cabots tout ce qu'on entreprendra va vite dégénérer alors...

-Un petite soirée calme donc?

-Calme? S'étrangla James. C'est une insulte envers les Maraudeurs que tu es en train de proférer. En plus comme j'essayais de te le dire rien ne pourra être calme vu la propension de Remus et Sirius à faire des conneries...

Comme pour appuyer ses dires un hurlement de rage leur parvint d'en haut, vite suivit par un loup garou furieux descendant les marches. Son jean et son tee shirt étaient enfilés à la va vite et ses cheveux étaient encore tout humides et sans dessus dessous. Il se planta devant le canapé et demanda aux deux autres d'une voix dangereusement calme:

-Devinez ce que votre abruti de clébard vient de faire?

Lily et James s'entreregardèrent et gardèrent le silence, interrogeant toutefois leur ami du regard pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Il est rentré dans ma douche pendant que je me lavais! Juste pour me prouver qu'il avait finit avant moi! Fit-il tandis que sa voix descendait dans les graves, ressemblant de plus en plus à un grognement.

Lily retint tant bien que mal un gloussement en imaginant le scène avec un Remus surpris sous la douche par un Sirius surexcité comme un jeune chiot. James quand à lui ne tenta pas de cacher son amusement et partit dans un énorme éclat de rire. Et il s'étouffa presque lorsque parut un Sirius contrit, une trace de mains rouge barrant toute sa joue gauche. Celui-ci commença à parler sur un ton plaintif

-Mais Moony je voulais pas te faire peur...je voulais juste te dire que j'étais prêt.

Enfin il voulait juste lui prouver qu'une fois de plus il était le meilleur pour relever des défis, mais vu l'état d'énervement du lycanthrope il valait mieux s'en tenir à cette explication édulcorée.

-Sirius est ce que la pudeur ou le respect de l'intimité de disent quelque chose? Gronda Remus.

-Théoriquement oui. Assura le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait que tu m'enseigne la pratique.

-Et tu crois vraiment que j'ai du temps pour éduquer un cabot plein de puces comme toi?

-Euuh...oui? Tenta Sirius.

Remus se détourna l'air de dire ''on ne pourra jamais rien en faire'' et réajusta ses habits. Puis il jeta un regard à James.

-Alors que va-t-on faire pour s'occuper jusqu'à minuit?

-Aucun idée. Dit l'autre en se levant du canapé. Mais ceci devrait nous aider.

Il se saisit de deux bouteilles de whisky pur feu et de quelques canettes de Coca et revint s'assoir, cette fois sur le tapis.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...en fait c'est plutôt un très mauvaise idée. Certifia Remus.

-Allez Moony! Ne prends pas trop au sérieux ce que mon père a dit. Même lui n'arrive pas à me contrôler.

-Je vous préviens je ferais rien quand vous vous retrouverez agonisants la tête dans les toilettes. Assena le loup.

-Merci pour cette merveilleuse image mentale. Maintenant passant aux choses sérieuses. Lily te veux quoi?

-Juste du Coca, ça sera parfait. Répondit calmement la rousse.

James fit la moue en voyant que ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il réussirait à décoincer la préfète mais il lui tendit tout de même la canette.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander ce que tu vas prendre, rit le brun en avisant Sirius que était en train de prendre une gorgée de pur feu à même le goulot.

-Et toi Moony?

Le regard noir, bien que las du lycanthrope qui saisit une canette lui suffit comme réponse.

-Très sérieusement les gars je vous adore, soupira Remus. Mais parfois vous êtes tellement fatiguants! Et prévisibles! Prévisiblement fatiguants en fait.

Et il conjura un verre, vidant le Coca dedans avant de prendre la bouteille de whisky des mains de Sirius et d'en verser jusqu'à presque faire déborder le verre. Puis il vida la moitié de son breuvage cul sec sous les applaudissements des deux autres Maraudeurs.

-Noooooon, hurla Lily, qu'avez vous fait de mon sage Remus? Rendez le moi! Vous avez pervertit notre préfet parfait vous vous rendez compte? Pleurnicha la rousse avec des faux airs de tragédienne.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de son public elle engloutit une gorgée d'alcool avant de tendre la bouteille à un James médusé.

-Visiblement y a pas que Remus qu'on à perverti. Maintenant les deux préfets de Griffondor sont à notre solde. S'exclama Sirius avec un rire démoniaque.

James entreprit à son tour de vider la bouteille pour se remettre du choc d'avoir vu sa douce et sérieuse Lily se comporter ainsi.

Assez vite la niveau de la bouteille baissa significativement, au gré des confidences et des potins en tous genre. Puis Sirius qui ne supportait plus d'être assit mit de la musique assez rythmée et entraina James sous les encouragements de Remus et Lily qui se tordaient de rire à la vue des deux clowns effectuant un valse des plus sérieuse sur du métal.

-Bah alors Sirius pourquoi c'est pas toi qui fait la fille, pourtant il me semble que tu est très doué. Le taquina Remus.

Mais évidemment l'autre ne pouvait pas laisser cet affront impuni et se détacha de James pour aller entrainer le lycanthrope de la même façon. Et il lui murmura effrontément à l'oreille:

-Mais c'est parce que tu fais une bien meilleure fille mon Moony.

Il se recula légèrement pour que Remus puisse voir son sourire goguenard, mais loin de se démonter l'autre battit des paupières comme une des nombreuses admiratrices de Sirius et lui dit d'une voix de fausset:

-Ooooh vraiment? Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

Sirius frissonna de dégout.

-Ah non tout sauf ça! Tu n'as absolument rien qui puisse t'apparenter à une de ces dindes. C'est juste que je suis le plus grand.

Il fit un pas en arrière et lui tendit la main.

-M'accorderiez vous malgré tout cette danse _monsieur_?

Remus saisit cette main non sans lever les yeux au ciel d'un air de dire ''quel comédien''.

De leur coté James et Lily se déchainaient, en rythme avec la musique, et le brun découvrit que Lily était vraiment une très bonne danseuse. Elle bougeait avec fluidité et semblait ne faire qu'un avec la musique. Il resta un long moment à la contempler, les bras ballants.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Lily qui s'était aperçue de son immobilité.

-Tu danse vraiment bien. Dit simplement James sans tenter de cacher l'admiration dans sa voix.

A l'entente de ce compliment le jeune fille rougit.

-Ah vraiment? En fait je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de danser en public.

-Eh bien tu peux me croire c'est une terrible perte. Affirma James en souriant.

-D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour réussir à danser devant vous.

-Théoriquement c'est seulement devant moi, fit-il en désignant Remus et Sirius qui dansaient toujours une sorte de valse tout en tentant d'écraser au maximum les pieds de leur partenaire. Et puis tu as bu cette merveilleuse chose communément appelée alcool et qui permet d'oublier ses inhibitions. Mais je préfère croire que c'est simplement que tu es bien avec nous.

-Il n'y a rien à croire puisque c'est la cas.

Et ils échangèrent un grand sourire. Soudain le cri de Sirius retentit.

-Il est bientôt minuit!

-Et on à même pas mangé ce soir. Fit platement remarquer Remus.

-Mus c'est pas le plus important! S'insurgea le jeune Black en engloutissant son énième gorgée de pur feu de la soirée. On ne savait par quel miracle il tenait encore debout à peut près conscient. Il fait passer la bouteille et chacun en but un peu, les yeux fixés sur la pendule.

-On ferait mieux de profiter des derniers instants de cette année, si mes souvenirs sont bons mon père à programmé cette horloge pour qu'elle sonne à chaque passage à une autre année. Les informa James

-Sérieux?

-Oui, oui.

Sirius mit une musique plus calme pour entendre la sonnerie et reprit son simulacre de valse avec un Remus hilare tandis que Lily entrainait un James surpris dans un slow.

-L'autre t'as tellement plu que tu me fais refaire un slow? La taquina le brun.

Elle rougit au souvenir de sa danse contre un James torse nu mais ne se dégonfla pas:

-Oui, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne façon de clôturer l'année.

James sourit et soudain les douze coups de minuit commencèrent à retentir. Les quatre firent le décompte en suivant les coups de l'horloge, bien qu'avec un peu de retard: 5,4,3,2,1...

0

Lily plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de James et les pressa doucement. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un baisé très chaste mais le cœur du pauvre (ou plutôt chanceux) garçon se mit à battre tellement fort qu'il cru qu'il allait tout bonnement sortir de sa poitrine. Il fit doucement bouger ses lèvres sur celles de la rousse sans tenter d'aller plus loin. Il était tout simplement bien. Cette année s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices.

Lily quand à elle s'était retrouvée pétrifiée en sentant les lèvres de James sous les siennes. Mais qu'était-elle encore allé faire? Elle avait agit sur une bête impulsion et avait maintenant peur, une trouille bleue de ce qui allait se passer. Mais quand James lui rendit son baisé toutes ses interrogation partirent comme soufflées. Elle ne pouvait juste plus penser et ne fit que l'enlacer plus fort.

Ils étaient tous deux dans un bulle hors du temps, découvrant avec délices la saveur de l'autre mais ils furent soudain arrêtés par un bruit.

Ils se détachèrent à grand regret l'un de l'autre pour découvrir Sirius qui avait plaqué Remus et l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'autre ne semblait pas vraiment gêné de recevoir le patin de sa vie par son meilleur ami et répondait avec ferveur. Le son étranglé que produit James, trop choqué pour parler les tira de leur propre ''bulle''. Sirius se recula un peu, continuant tout de même à enlacer l'autre qui semblait peu à peu reprendre ses esprit car il prit une couleur rouge qui n'avait rien à envier au blason Griffondor. Il tenta de se détacher de son ami mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et il se résolu à rester là, coincé entre le mur et son meilleur ami, bien soul.

-Mes félicitations les gars. Fit une Lily tous sourire qui ne semblait pas plus choquée que cela.

En fait cette petite distraction l'arrangeait bien car ce la l'empêchait de penser à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Siry..bon sang qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda d'une voix blanche un Remus qui semblait revenir à lui.

-Eh bien c'est le nouvel an donc je t'ai embrassé, répondit l'autre euphorique. D'ailleurs c'était absolument génial!

-Tu pouvais pas faire ça normalement genre me souhaiter joyeux année en...je sais pas moi, me frottant la tête, en devenant Patmol et en venant exprimer ta joie baveuse en me léchant le visage.

-Je peux te lécher le visage si tu veux. Mais je préfère rester comme ça c'est plus agréable. Fit l'autre avec un grand sourire.

-Paddy les gens n'embrassent pas leurs amis comme ça. Continua le loup sur un ton étrangement pédagogue. Il semblait à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerfs.

-Bah on embrasse comment alors? S'enquit le chien une expression stupide plaquée sur le visage.

-On embrasse pas sans bonne raison c'est tout. Soupira Remus.

-Mais c'était pas sans bonne raison! Affirma Sirius.

Il sortit sa baguette et incanta.

-Regardes y avait du houx au dessus de nous. Dit-il triomphant en montrant la branche de houx qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

-C'est pas plutôt sous du gui qu'on s'embrasse? Fit remarquer James qui semblait remis de ses émotions et acceptait déjà ce qui venait de se passer. Les canidés auraient de toute façon put faire bien pire.

-Je sais pas. Fit Remus d'une voix éteinte. Et puis de toute façon on s'en fout non?

Il laissa sa tête glisser au creux du cou de son ami. Il venait de faire une connerie.

Une _immense_ connerie. Et il se demandait bien comment tout ça allait finir.

Mal surement...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

alors? vous avez aimé? n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ; )


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde!

bon tout d'abord désolé pour cette petite (pas si petite que ça je sais) absence mais une manque de temps, combiné à un manque d'inspiration et à ma grande flemmardise voilà ce que ça donne ^^

enfin bref je réponds aux reviews et après je vous laisse lire

**Marinaya Evans:** Une si belle déclaration d'amour, ça me touche :') (sisi vraiment en plus)...tu t'y attendais pour sirius et Remus, mais suis je si previsible? ; ) et pour l'explication...eh bien merci de m'avoir rappelé qu'il fallait une explication quand au baisé de James et Lily parce que je l'aurais totalement oublié XD

**Echco **ah bah oui ils se sont enfin rapprochés, je pouvais pas les laisser trainer comme ça encore longtemps ; )

**Miluzine96 **Eh oui enfin! heureuse de t'avoir fait rire..oui je trouve que Remus a un petit coté mignon qui donne envie de le protéger pas toi? ^^

**Medall96 **merci beaucoup! et je vais faire de mon mieux pour la continuer ^^

**Rosalieemmamailie **eh bien je dirais gays, ivres et cons (surtout pour Sirius ce dernier qualificatif en fait ; ) oui ces deux là c'est un peu l'atout humour à toute épreuve...en même temps on peut faire faire tout et n'importe quoi à Sirius ça colle toujours ^^

**Tchoupi95 **tu peux te repeter autant que tu veux ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de faire rire, et que tu apprécies mon histoire...et pour ce qui est de la reaction de Lily..haha suspense (trèès long suspense d'ailleurs )

**Lil's87 **eh oui enfin! il était temps hein? eh bien merci pour le James/Lily et normalement je dois me concentrer sur ces deux là, même si j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre du Remus/Sirius ^^

**AS-Black **merci beaucoup..et pour la suite, la voilà :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

Après l'épisode du baiser Rémus et Sirius s'ignorèrent quelques temps avant que Sirius ne se remette à embêter le lycanthrope car il était tout simplement incapable de se passer de cette distraction. Et d'un accord tacite, on décida de ne plus jamais parler de ce malheureux incident.

De leur coté James et Lily ne firent pas non plus d'allusions au baisé qu'ils avaient partagé et ne réitérèrent pas l'expérience mais ils semblaient encore plus proches qu'avant.

Tout ce petit monde avait donc repris leurs petites habitudes lorsqu'arriva le moment de faire ses bagages pour repartir à Poudlard.

Les deux semaines qu'il venaient de passer avaient été tellement joyeuses et riches en émotions qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais quitter le manoir. Ils firent leurs valises en silence et le dernier soir passé chez les Potter avait des airs d'enterrement. Les quatre amis étaient penchés sur leurs assiettes et trituraient leur nourriture avec leur fourchette comme si ils allaient réellement réussir à lire une prédiction dans le blanc de poulet. Soudain Sirius releva sa tête et tenta de lancer une conversation.

-C'était génial hein? Dit-il en soupirant d'aise.

-Oh que oui. Commenta succinctement Remus.

-Mais c'est pas la peine de faire vos yeux de chiens battus les gars, fit Lily tandis que James pouffait à l'allusion à la nature de ses amis, quand on rentrera à Poudlard on sera moins libres mais je compte bien passer plus de temps avec vous qu'avant. En fait je compte vous coller 24 heures sur 24 parce que je ne peux plus me passer de vous.

Elle avait prit un ton aigu de groupie écervelée sur sa dernière phrase et tous éclatèrent de rire.

-Aaaah mais c'est qu'il t'en a fallu du temps pour t'avouer qu'on t'était indispensables. Fanfaronna Sirius en lui adressant un de ses célèbres sourires séducteurs.

-Le pire c'est que tu as raison, se plaignit-elle. Enfin à peu de choses près.

Ils s'entreregardèrent tous en souriant, et à travers ces quatre sourires on voyait bien le solide lien qui les unissait à présent.

Le lendemain matin fut plutôt...mouvementé.

Le réveil de James ne sonna pas et les autres ne s'en aperçurent qu'a un quart d'heure du départ. Sirius se porta volontaire pour aller le lever tandis que les autres bouclaient les dernier préparatifs. James connu donc le réveil le plus dégoulinant de salive de sa vie.

Ensuite Remus se rendit compte qu'il avait égaré un de ses précieux livres dans l'immense bibliothèque du manoir. Lui et Lily se mirent donc à chercher frénétiquement un malheureux livre au milieux d'un millier d'autres au bas mot. Leurs chances de réussite étaient pour le moins faibles. Quand Sirius arriva il comprit tout de suite ce qu'ils faisaient. En effet c'était lui qui avait caché le démon en papier voleur de Remus deux jours auparavant. Mais il tenait à arriver vivant à Poudlard alors il n'avoua pas son forfait et se contenta de rire de leur bêtise et d'invoquer le livre d'un accio.

Après avoir retrouvé quelques autres objets, avoir bouclé leurs valises, les avoir réouvertes pour rajouter une chaussette (ou tout autre vêtement retors qui avait trouvé bon de se cacher sous le lit), et avoir réparé la balustrade de l'escalier qui avait été cassée par Remus qui avait mystérieusement trébuché (et qui soupçonnait fortement Sirius d'y être pour quelque chose) ils se retrouvèrent tous avec le père de James devant un Portoloin. Ledit Portoloin ressemblait étrangement à une chaussure.

-Ma converse! S'exclama Sirius en la reconnaissant.

Le Portoloin était donc une chaussure.

Charles lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

-J'ai pris le premier truc qui m'est tombé sous la main. Ne t'inquiètes pas je te la rendrais sur le quai.

-Papa. Tu as pris la chaussure de Sirius pour faire un Portoloin. Es tu fou? Demanda un James catastrophé.

-Et pourquoi serai-je fou? S'enquit le principal intéressé.

-Parce que tout ce qui touche le pied de Sirius ne doit jamais plus être touché par personne sous peine de connaître un mort lente et douloureuse par étouffement...par rapport à l'odeur tu vois..

La main de Sirius qui rencontra violemment sa tête l'empêcha de poursuivre et son père en profita pour leur dire de saisir le Portoloin.

Une minute plus tard ils se trouvaient, désorientés, sur le quai 9 trois quart.

Charles avisa le train qui était déjà assaillit de toutes parts par des élèves et leur dit:

-Vous feriez mieux d'y aller si vous voulez avoir une bonne place.

Les Maraudeurs avait toujours un compartiment pour eux tous seuls car ils pouvaient déloger n'importe qui grâce à leur renommé mais ils suivirent le conseil du père de James et se dirigèrent vers l'attroupement d'adolescents, non sans l'avoir tous remercié pour les merveilleuses vacances qu'ils avaient passées.

En s'éloignant de l'adulte qui continuait de leur faire des grands signes, Lily sentit son cœur se serrer comme si le fait de laisser derrière le propriétaire du manoir Potter allait effacer tous ses merveilleux souvenirs d'un coup de baguette. James semblait sentir son trouble car il enlaça ses doigts avec les siens comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire. Elle lui envoya un merveilleux sourire et ils se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment. En chemin elle croisa Kate à qui il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour remarquer leurs mains collées et leurs doigts entrecroisés, et qui lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire ''qu'est ce que je t'avais dit?''.

Elle fit un sourire d'excuse à James et lâcha sa main pour aller à la rencontre de son amie. Mais fut retenue par sa valise qui ne voulait pas avancer. Elle se tourna et vit que James avait prit l'autre anse. Il lui dit:

-Je la met dans notre compartiment. Je suis sur que tu sauras nous trouver. Et tu pourras venir aussi si tu le veux, Kate.

Il ponctua son invitation d'un grand sourire et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Lily l'appela.

-Vous devriez rajouter le Poudlard express sur votre parchemin-carte-truc-top-secret. Conseilla-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Notre Lily. Notre parchemin. Se contenta-il de répondre avant de tourner les talons.

Une curieuse sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine envahit Lily et elle se replongea un instant dans les souvenirs de son séjour chez les Potter avant que son insupportable meilleure amie la tire de ses pensées.

-Alors? Raconte moi tout! Intima-t-elle.

Elle sourit devant l'expression impatiente de Kate. Sirius arborait presque toujours la même.

-Eh bien il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter...on a passé deux semaines fantastiques et finalement ils sont géniaux. Sirius est aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air mais ce n'est qu'un masque qu'il met pour nous amuser et c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Remus n'est pas si sage que ça et avec Sirius il se laisse complétement aller...je te raconterais ça en détails, promit-elle. Et James n'est définitivement pas un crétin prétentieux. Il a vraiment un cœur en or. Il est...je sais pas comment dire, je me suis vraiment habituée à l'avoir toujours à mes cotés, c'est comme si je le connaissait depuis toujours.

-C'est bien que tu ais enfin ouvert les yeux. Mais passons à la seule chose vraiment importante! S'ecria Kate. Vous vous êtes embrassés?

-Bah aussi curieux que celui puisse paraître Sirius n'est pas trop mon genre alors...

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Ordonna-t-elle. Répond à ma question maintenant. J'en peux plus de ce suspense!

-Suspense...tu parles comme si on était dans un de ces stupides feuilletons à l'eau de rose... commença Lily.

Mais sous le regard noir de Kate elle ravala ses commentaires et se contenta de répondre:

-Oui.

-Oui? Alors raconte moi!

La brunette semblait hystérique et commençait à trépigner. Lily continua avant que son amie fasse un trou dans le plancher à force de donner ainsi des coups de pieds.

-Eh bien c'était à minuit, le soir du nouvel an...et je l'ai embrassé. Et il a répondu.

-Évidemment qu'il à répondu! S'exclama Kate. Mais tu l'as embrassé? Toutes mes félicitations! Mais est ce que tu as aimé? Tu as recommencé? Il a dit quoi?

-Oui je l'ai embrassé, fit Lily en essayant de se rappeler de toutes les questions de son amie. Oui j'ai aimé, et je ne ferais pas d'autre commentaires. Non on à pas recommencé. Et il n'a rien dit puisque on en à pas reparlé.

-Comment ça vous n'en avez pas reparlé? Alors après vous être embrassés vous avez tranquillement repris votre discussion sur l'élevage de Scroutt à Pétard? Ironisa la brune.

Lily se demanda un instant si il était bon de révéler ce qui s'était passé à ce moment. Mais elle savait que son amie n'irait jamais répéter et elle espérait que cela la freine dans sa quête de détails croustillants. Quoique ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui raconter était suffisamment croustillant en soit.

-Bah à vrai dire on à été interrompus par le bruit qu'a fait Remus lorsque son dos a rencontré le mur, poussé par Sirius, alors que celui ci était en train de lui nettoyer les amygdales trèèèès méticuleusement.

-Nooooon? Fit Kate dans un souffle.

-Si. Déclara-t-elle laconiquement.

Elles se fixèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire, littéralement pliées en deux. Lorsque leur hilarité se calma, par manque de souffle et qu'elles réussirent à étouffer les gloussements qui leur venaient à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient elles décidèrent de se mettre à la recherche du compartiment des Maraudeurs.

Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses ponctuées par une chute due aux secousses du train, elles pénétrèrent dans le QG provisoire des quatre garçons. Fidèle à son habitude Peter mangeait des chocogrenouilles, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, tandis qu'en face de lui se tenait Remus qui tentait tant bien que mal de lire en ignorant les pitreries de Sirius, assis à coté de lui. Et enfin, situé en face de Sirius, James fouillait dans sa valise en jurant à voix basse. Dès qu'il vit les deux filles il leur adressa un grand sourire et prit son ton le plus pompeux.

-Bienvenue dans notre humble résidence. Si mesdemoiselles veulent bien se donner la peine.

Il désigna une place en face de lui où Kate s'assit en fixant Lily, triomphante. La rousse sourit devant les manigances (plus vraiment utiles à présent) de son amie prit place à coté de James.

-Vous en avez pris du temps. Fit un Sirius dépité par l'impassibilité de son lycanthrope adoré.

-On a un peu parlé. Dit simplement Lily.

-De nous hein? Poursuivit le brun. Vous avez raison, nous sommes un merveilleux sujet de conversation.

-Lily m'a dit que tu étais toujours aussi stupide. J'ai le plaisir de constater qu'elle ne m'a pas mentit. Le taquina Kate.

Sirius lui tira la langue et se tut instantanément. Devant ce calme si providentiel (bien que très précaire) Remus adressa un grand sourire à la brune:

-Ma chère, je vous engage tout de suite dans mon association la FTSBUFPT

-Ce qui signifie?

-Faisons Taire Sirius Black Une Fois Pour Toutes!

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même ledit Sirius Black et Lily, se cala plus confortablement contre James, tout en se disant qu'une nouvelle ère venait de commencer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu: non pas de grandes explications, pour personne, à propos des baisés échangés...mais espérons que je réussisse à remédier à ce problème ^^

merci de me lire encore et à bientôt!


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde!

je profite des derniers jours des vacances pour poster avant de reprendre une activité plus aléatoire mais j'ai déjà écrit le prochain chapitre et je suis au grand regret de vous annoncer que ce sera le dernier...enfin je vous en dirait plus la prochaine fois...mais pour l'instant je repond a vos reviews et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre (que j'ai eu pas mal de mal à ecrire je dois avouer XD)

**AS-Black **merci! tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir fait rire ^^

**Miluzine96 **haha merci de m'avoir souhaité bon courage il m'en a fallut pas mal ; ) mais voici la suite de leurs aventures a Poudlard!

**Marinaya Evans** Ahahah c'est ça on voit la signature de la pro des Jily mais bravo pour ton analyse (soit dit en passant utiliser le terme "la puce à l'oreille" pour parler de deux canidés c'est pas mal ; )

perverse Lily? mais non voyons! (ou alors perverse qui s'ignore..) contente que le père de James te plaise...j'essaierai de le faire réaparaitre à un moment ou à un autre... mais les Potter sont nobles...et tarés aussi (mais dans le bon sens du terme) l'un n'empêche pas l'autre (enfin je crois). bah tu vois James est aux petits soins ce qui montre qu'il est bien élevé et donc noble. CQFD! (alors moins perturbée par la l'étrange noblesse potter j'espère? :) et j'aurais pu te dire suspense mais ça aurait servit à rien non Kate ne vendre la mèche à propos de Remus et Sirius elle est sympa voyons (et puis peut être aussi qu'elle craint les probables represailles XD). la "désorganisation" de tes question ne me gène pas du tout je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire à propos des question qui viennent comme ça dans ton esprit et puis j'étais là "ooooh un pavé comme review mais c'est géniaaaaal!" un coup de coeur? ooooh c'est trop beau merci :')

**ludivinehp **merciii! ça me fait trop plaisir quand tu parles d'un touche d'humour ^^

**Marie** accro? vraiment? cool! eh bien voilà un nouveau chapitre, faudrait pas que tu sois en manque ; )

**Echco **merci! eh bien je n'ai qu'une chose à dire voilà la suite (et merci pour le bon courage :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

Le voyage passa à toute allure, ponctué par les blagues des Maraudeurs et ils arrivèrent assez vite à Poudlard. Mis à part la gloutonnerie de Sirius qui fut sujette à beaucoup de moqueries durant le repas dans la grande salle, il ne se passa rien de spécial et les 6 griffondors remontèrent à leur salle commune dès qu'ils eurent finit de manger. Celle ci était bondée, alors ils décidèrent d'aller parler dans le dortoir des garçons, où ils serait plus au calme. Quoique la notion de calme était assez relative en compagnie des quatre Maraudeurs.

-C'est d'une incroyable injustice! Geignit Sirius.

-Quoi encore Pad? Demanda Remus en soupirant.

-Les filles peuvent aller dans notre dortoir comme bon leur semble. Mais nous? Condamnés à nous ridiculiser et à avoir des tonnes de bleus à cause de ce foutu escalier ensorcelé!

-Ça c'est parce que les filles sont sensées être d'innocentes créatures qui ne viendront pas nous attaquer pendant la nuit. Contrairement à nous qui sommes d'affreux pervers. Fit narquoisement James en ponctuant sa tirade de nombreuses grimace.

-Mais les filles sont bien moins innocentes que nous! Certaines font même très peur...dit Sirius en faisait glisser son regard vers Lily. Il tenta de feindre la peur mais il semblait plus constipé qu'autre chose.

La rousse lui tira la langue d'une manière tout à fait puérile tandis que Kate s'exclamait, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

-Eh bien ton petit séjour avec les crétins ne t'as pas arrangé!

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le crétin. La menaça Sirius en se retenant de rire, tout en la faisant tomber sur un lit.

-Ah tiens donc comme c'est étrange quand je dis crétin tu te reconnais. Se moqua-t-elle. Mais elle s'arrêta vite, la souffle coupé à cause de la séance de chatouille que Sirius était en train de lui infliger.

Lily s'était toujours étonné de voir sa sage et discrète meilleure amie toujours essayer de faire sortir Sirius de ses gonds. Elle la taquinait toujours avec ça en disant qu'elle cherchait à se rapprocher du beau brun mais battait vite en retrait quand son amie mettait sur le tapis le sujet Potter. Ce dont elle ne se privait pas, sachant parfaitement que c'était le meilleur moyen d'avoir la paix. Et plutôt longtemps. Mais à présent qu'elle n'avait plus grand chose à cacher à propos de James, elle allait pouvoir s'en donner à coeur joie et montrer à Kate comme il était agréable de se faire coincer à propos de quelque chose dont on ne voulait absolument pas parler...ou même à laquelle on ne voulait pas penser.

Un bruit de papier se fit entendre et tout le monde se tourna vers Peter qui venait d'ouvrir un paquet de cookies.

-Quelqu'un en veut? Demanda-t-il obligeamment.

-Non ça va aller, grimaça James, la vrai question est plutôt comment tu fais pour manger encore après tout ce qu'il y avait au diner?

-Eh bien c'est tout simple, fit l'autre en se saisissant d'un gateau. Tu vois je le prend comme ça. Et puis je le porte à ma bouche. Et puis ensuite je mach...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que James lui envoyait un coussin.

-Vas y fous toi de moi!

Et l'étincelle qui s'était allumée dans le regard de Sirius, si elle avait été remarquée à temps, leur aurait fait peur. Mais personne n'y prêta attention et bientôt les oreillers volèrent dans tous les sens, lancés par un jeune chien fou qui avait abandonnée une Kate quasi-agonisante et tombée à terre. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que les autres le rejoignent dans sa folie et que la chambre soit intégralement dévastée. Après que chacun ait ingéré une quantité assez important de plumes ils s'assirent à nouveau et contemplèrent le bazar qu'ils avaient généré. Les coussins étaient éventrés, les lits sans dessus dessous, et un pantalon pendait du lustre. Il provenait surement d'une valise mal rangées et avait été emporté par la bataille.

Lily prit une petite inspiration et un sourire malicieux.

-Je commence à être fatiguée, pas toi Kat'?

Voyait où son amie voulait en venir, c'est à dire partir avant de devoir les aider à ranger leur dortoir, cette dernière commença à se lever:

-Oui maintenant que tu le dis...je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on aille à notre dortoir, surtout qu'on a cours demain...

Elle salua les maraudeurs d'un signe de main et se dirigea vers la porte, où elle attendit patiemment que Lily ait finit de dire aurevoir à tous. Elle ne put retenir un ricanement quand la rousse déposa un léger baisé sur la joue de James qui prit aussitôt une couleur qui n'avait rien à envier à celle d'une tomate bien mure.

Elle se retint cependant de faire un commentaire qui pourrait freiner les choses entre le brun et son amie, en la faisant à nouveau se refermer comme une huitre. Elles sortirent toutes deux et refermèrent la porte sur les ricanements de Sirius, Remus et Peter qui se moquaient allègrement de James.

-Je suis contente pour toi. Dit simplement Kate.

Lily lui fit un petit sourire et la tira vers leur dortoir. Elle avisa les voix qui s'élevaient d'un baldaquin et poussa Kate dans son lit avant de refermer les rideaux et de poser un sort de silence.

-Alors, expliques moi ce qui se passe avec Sirius.

Ce n'était pas une demande mais plutôt un ordre.

-Comment ça?

-Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'est Cathy! Pourquoi est ce que tu le cherches tout le temps?

-Je le cherche tu dis?

-Oui..tu le taquines, tu cherches à ce qu'il fasse attention à toi...

-Ok. Je vois pas trop ce que tu veux insinuer Lil's mais je ne le sens pas trop sur ce coup. Si je fais vraiment ça, eh bien je ne m'en rends pas compte et je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais.

-Ce ne serait pas pour faire comme James faisait avant avec moi?

Kate fronça les sourcils. Son amie était-elle en train d'insinuer..qu'elle était désespérément amoureuse de Black? Où du moins qu'elle aurait bien aimé sortir avec lui?

-Je ne crois pas non. Otes moi un doute. Tu est bien en train de sous entendre que je serais assez bête pour tomber amoureuse de Black, le tombeur de ces dames?

Lily esquissa une petite moue.

-C'est sûr que vu comme ça...

-C'est pas parce que tu est merveilleusement heureuse avec ton Potter que tu vas devoir essayer de me caser! Se moqua Kate

-Je ne suis pas encore avec James...et là n'est pas la question. J'avais juste un pressentiment et il fallait que je vérifie.

-Bon je peux tout de suite te dire que la divination ne te vas pas du tout bien. Mais dis moi...tu as bien dit je ne suis pas ENCORE avec James.

Lily rougit brièvement. Puis se dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle mente à sa meilleure amie. Même si celle ci allait lui rabâcher, sans arrêt et peut être même toute sa vie ''je te l'avais dit!''

-Tu as bien entendu...soupira-t-elle.

-Rien d'autre à ajouter?

-Je ne suis moi même sûre de rien alors qu'est ce que tu veux que je rajoute?

-Je vois..fit pensivement la brunette. C'est quand même un bon début!

Lily laissa le silence s'instaurer quelques secondes avant de reprendre:

-Sûre que tu ne ressent rien pour Sirius?

-Est ce que j'ai eu l'air touchée quand tu m'as dit qu'il avait embrassé Remus? Répliqua Kate

-Non, en effet tu avais plutôt l'air à deux doigts de mourir de rire.

-Ah ma petite Lily, tes talents en psychologie et ta perspicacité m'étonneront toujours, fit-elle moqueusement. Donc voyante, psychomage...tu veux que je t'aide à éliminer d'autres métiers?

La rousse la fusilla du regard.

-Kate si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite je te vire de là.

-C'est mon lit. Fit très calmement remarquer l'autre.

Lily lui tira alors la langue et se releva puis ferma les rideaux derrière elle afin de pouvoir ignorer les rire de son indigne meilleure amie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

et voilà encore un chapitre de bouclé! ça vous à plut? ou pas? quoi que vous vouliez dire laisez moi une review ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Et à bientôt pour le grand final! (fin pas si grand que ça mais quand même ; )


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde! Et voilà le dernier chapitre...ça me fait un peu bizard de dire ça..même si ce n'est pas une fin en soit. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas cette fin trop baclée mais en même temps au bout de 19 chapitres (alors qu'au début je comptais faire une dizaine grand max) j'ai trouvé que c'était le moment de s'arrêter. Et je sais ça fait très solennel (et donc un peu con ; ) mais merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la patience de me lire, et surtout à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer, merci beaucoup, d'ailleurs je passe à vos reviews:

**Marinaya Evans **Ah bah non en fait, je crois que tout à été dit ; )

**Echco** merci beaucoup c'est gentil ^^ mais j'me sens un peu coupable de pas encore les faire ses tourner autour avec ton commentaire ; )

** Miluzine96** Kate et Sirius? très bonne question ^^ en revanche je pense que Lily est un cas désespéré pour ce qui est de la voyance XD

** Lil's87** si Lily devine bien? trèèès bonne question ^^

**ludivinehp** Merci! eh oui il était temps qu'elle se l'avoue au moins :)

Linaewenn Et bonjour grenouillette! (nooon je blague je tiens à rester en vie ; ) Ah oui les fanfic commencées c'est vraiment..marécageux!

Hum oui logique assez étrange en effet mais au moins tu as eu tout d'un coup maintenant. c'est cool que tu la trouve amusante, après pour ce qui est du romantique j'aime la guimauve alors j'ai du mal à faire autrement ; ) et pour ce qui est de l'orthographe tu pourrais me dire ou j'ai fait des fautes parce que normalement je suis pas trop mauvaise ^^'

Et place à l'histoire!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

Le lendemain, le retour à la réalité et aux cours après les vacances fut dur. Très dur.

Sirius était quasiment en train de se faire un shampooing avec son lait, puisque à intervalles régulier, il se ré endormait et tombait la tête la première dans son bol. Remus arborait ses sempiternelles cernes, bien qu'elles soient moins importantes qu'a la pleine lune et regardait son ami d'un air pensif, plongé dans des souvenirs d'épiques batailles de nourriture. Il était impossible d'en faire dans la grande salle..bien que l'air outragé de Mc Gonagall en aurait valu le coup. Peter mangeait à toute vitesse, mais dès qu'il s'arrêtait qu'il s'écrasait sur la table, amorphe.

James quand à lui ne semblait pas parvenir à décoller sa main de sa joue, puisque son bras était la dernière chose qui empêchait sa tête de tomber. Mais lorsque Lily vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, il retrouva toute sa vigueur et lui lança un ''bonjour'' joyeux.

-Vous avez des sales têtes les gars. Répondit-elle.

-Nous aussi on est super contents de te revoir. Ironisa Sirius.

Kate vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et rattrapa au dernier moment sa tête qui allait faire un énième plongeon dans son bol.

-Merci. Dit-il tout bas. Mais cela ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. Tu voudrais pas rester comme ça?

La brune le fusilla du regard mais poussa tout de même son bol avant de poser délicatement sa tête sur la table. Le brun soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire.

Kate lui renversa l'intégralité d'un broc d'eau sur la tête et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il fit un bond de 2 mètres en l'air avant de commencer à hurler, attirant tous les regards sur lui.

-MAIS T'ES MALADE? POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA?

-Tu allais puer le lait caillé. Répliqua très calmement la jeune fille. Et puis au moins maintenant tu es réveillé.

Sirius se rassit mais ne se calma pas pour autant. Il passa le reste du repas à grommeler des insultes à propos des ''filles aussi retordes et cruelles que Prongs l'avait dit hier'' tandis que Kate arborait un grand sourire. Lily intercepta le regard de son amie le temps d'exécuter une silencieuse acclamation ponctuée de quelques applaudissements.

-Tu cautionne cet acte? Ce crime contre les maraudeurs? Demanda James faussement horrifié.

-Tu aurais fait quoi si ç'avait été Sirius qui avait renversé l'eau sur Kate? Répliqua Lily

Le brun s'accorda un temps de réflexion puis déclara:

-J'aurais fuit et j'aurais laissé Sirius se démerder tout seule avec le dragon qu'il avait réveillé.

-Dragon? Eh bien merci! Se vexa Kate, tandis que James lui adressait un grand sourire.

-Ah la courage Griffondorien n'est plus ce qu'il était. Se plaignit théâtralement Remus.

Sirius pouffa puis lui demanda:

-Et toi qu'aurais tu fais ô Moony purement Griffondorien?

-Je serais resté...pour te voir te faire torturer par ''le dragon''.

Kate lui tira la langue à l'entente de son nouveau surnom tandis que Sirius s'écroula sur lui sanglotant à propos de ''son petit cœur qui souffrait des amitiés décevantes''

Malgré toutes ces péripéties ils parvinrent tous à finir leur petit déjeuné et se rendirent à leur premier cours, l'histoire de la magie.

Cela allait sans dire que ça n'allait pas arranger leur état de somnambulisme.

Ils se placèrent tous dans la rangée du fond, et pour une fois, même Lily ne prit pas la peine de noter ce que Binns s'échinait à débiter de sa voix monocorde.

-Encore combien de temps? Demanda Sirius

-On vient juste d'entrer en classe, répondit Remus avec irritation, j'aurais donc tendance à dire une heure.

-Naaaaan! Geignit le brun avant de poser sa tête sur ses bras et de s'endormir, bercé par la diction du fantôme.

Peter sortit encore un paquet de biscuits.

-Pete t'es pas sérieux? S'étrangla Remus.

-Si. Faut bien s'occuper comme on peut.

-J'peux en avoir un? Dit Kate.

Peter lui tendit la boite, faisant, par mégarde tomber quelques gâteaux, qu'elle s'empressa de d'engloutir. Évidemment toute cette manœuvre passa inaperçue aux yeux de Binns. Une bombe pourrait exploser dans sa classe qu'il ne se rendrait compte de rien.

Ignorant ses idiots d'amis qui faisaient un boucan du tonnerre, James griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin qu'il glissa ensuite dans la main de Lily. Celle-ci la déplia et lut:

_Rendez vous près du lac après les cours...enfin si tu veux bien. JP_

Elle avisa le brun qui la dévisageait et hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se demandait pourquoi il voulait la voir seul à seule. Peut être pour encore partager un moment privilégié. Non ce serait plus surement pour parler d'eux deux...faire avancer les choses. Ça lui faisait un peu peur, mais elle ne pouvait lui dire non. Cette étincelle qui s'était allumée dans le regard du brun au moment où elle avait accepté, elle voulait la maintenir dans les prunelles noisettes, et pour ça elle était bien prête à faire face à ses craintes. Et puis de tout façon elle l'avait déjà bien assez fait patienter. Sept longues années en fin de compte. Et elle se doutait que si elle jouait encore à la tête de mule ses amis se ligueraient contre elle pour lui faire régler ses problèmes..enfin plutôt tous ces non-dits entre James et elle. Et si Kate et les Maraudeurs mettaient leur nez dans ses affaires...les ennuis ne seraient pas longs à venir.

Elle s'approcha tout de même de James pour, si possible, éclaircir les raisons de ce rendez vous, et lui demanda à l'oreille:

-Tu veux me voir pourquoi?

Elle remarqua avec satisfaction le léger frisson qui le parcourut quand il sentit son souffle contre son oreille.

-Tu verras. Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Lily fit semblant de bouder mais le brun ne fut pas dupe alors elle se remit très vite à lui parler de tout et de rien, griffonnant avec lui sur une feuille de papier pour faire passer le temps.

Le reste de la journée n'eut pas beaucoup d'intérêt à ses yeux. Les cours s'enchainèrent comme d'habitude. Si on exceptait le fait que Kate et elle étaient parfaitement intégrées au petit groupe que formaient les Maraudeurs. Mc Gonagall les avait d'ailleurs longtemps toisés avec un air mi-figue mi-raisin. Cette soudaine complicité pourrait peut être mettre fin aux incessantes querelles Evans-Potter mais elle craignait aussi qu'une de ses meilleures élèves se retrouve entrainée par ces petits rigolos. À la fin du cours la prof de métamorphose échangea un regard qui voulait clairement dire ''j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites'' avec Lily. Cette dernière hocha légèrement la tête et rompit le contact avant que ses amis ne le remarquent et posent des questions.

Plus l'heure du rendez vous approchait plus la rousse sentait une anxiété diffuse l'envahir. Elle savait bien que ça ne l'aiderait aucunement de stresser mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son dernière cours était étude de runes et elle fut la première à se précipiter dehors. Elle se précipita au dortoir sous les yeux ahuris de Kate et se déchargea de ses affaires avant de repartir aussi sec, non sans avoir prit une chaude cape et un écharpe. Elle voulait arriver la première au lac. Cela lui permettrait d'avoir le temps de se vider la tête et peut être d'essayer d'arrêter de stresser. Elle descendit donc les marches à toute vitesse et courut jusqu'au grandes portes. Elles étaient ouverte et d'où elle était elle avait une merveilleuse vue sur le lac. Près duquel un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés se tenait déjà assis. Même sans le vouloir James Potter l'embêtait toujours autant se dit-elle avec humour. Malgré son appréhension elle se sentait d'humeur joyeuse, alors elle avança à pas de loups jusqu'à se retrouver juste derrière James. Et de la elle dit simplement ''re-bonjour'' se délectant de la rapidité avec laquelle James s'était retourné, une main sur le cœur.

-Bon sang, Lily, j'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque!

-Désolée, mais c'était trop tentant. Sourit-elle.

Il se ré assit et tapota l'herbe à coté de lui pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Une fois Lily installée il lui prit la parole:

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir là...

-Eh bien je me demande _dans quel but_...mais je sais pourquoi _ici_. Répondit Lily, malicieuse.

-Hmmm...fit James pour l'enjoindre à poursuivre.

-Eh bien, ça, c'est l'arbre sous lequel tu étais assis, après avoir reçu la lettre de ton père, qui disait qu'il avait subit une attaque...et c'était une des premières fois que je me comportais de manière civilisée avec toi.

-Tu exagères un peu je trouve...mais l'idée est là.

-Alors c'est notre endroit? Demanda la rousse d'un ton léger.

-Je crois bien que oui...

Elle eut un petit rire et vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de James et poursuivit:

-Donc maintenant que je sais la raison pour laquelle tu voulais me voir ici, voyons la raison pour laquelle tu voulais me voir tout court, non?

-Quelle phrase compliquée pour une question aussi simple! La taquina le brun.

Elle le gratifia d'un coup de poing dans le brun avant de se recaler contre lui, attendant qu'il continue.

-Je sais que ça va surement te mettre mal à l'aise et te paraître ridicule, mais j'ai besoin de savoir...pourquoi est ce que tu m'as embrassé le jour du nouvel an?

Lily piqua un fard rien que de se rappeler de ce baiser. Il n'avait pourtant rien de terriblement chaud ou passionnel et avait été extraordinairement chaste, mais rien que de repenser à toutes les émotions qui l'avait envahie, cela la bouleversait totalement.

-Eh bien...c'est la tradition d'embrasser la personne avec laquelle ont est au nouvel an.

Elle vit les yeux de James devenir plus sombres, sans la fameuse étincelle qui la touchait tellement et s'empressa de rajouter:

-Mais c'était surtout parce que j'en avait envie. Le nouvel an n'était qu'une excuse pour faire ce que je voulais sans avoir forcement à me justifier après. J'ai toujours un peu peur de ce que je peux ressentir pour toi, mais à ce moment je voulais t'embrasser. Ce n'était pas vraiment réfléchit ou planifié mais je sais que tu en vaux la peine.

-Ça veut dire que tu ressent quelque chose pour moi? S'enquit James, ses yeux scrutant avidement la moindre expression s'affichant sur le visage de Lily.

Lily hocha lentement la tête.

-Quelque chose qui ressemble de plus en plus à de l'amour, je crois qu'il ne sert plus à grand chose de le nier. Et je n'ai pas peur de m'engager dans une relation avec toi parce que je te fais confiance...mais malgré tout j'ai du mal à le dire, à réaliser.

Le brun la regardait comme si elle était la 8eme merveille du monde.

-C'est pas grave j'ai tout mon temps. Chuchota-t-il

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cet air si doux qu'il arborait. Elle ne l'avouerai jamais devant Kate mais James Potter était ce qui rapprochait la plus de l'homme parfait...du moins pour elle.

-Je veux bien sortir avec toi James...la rousse empêcha James de lui répondre en se mettant à énumérer ses défauts à toute vitesse avec de grands gestes: mais je te préviens, tu vas devoir supporter mon incommensurable goût pour l'ordre, les devoirs, ma stupidité chronique, ma timidité, le fait que je suis incroyablement coincée, mes crises de nerfs, mes...

Le brun l'empêcha de continuer en posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et comme la première fois il y avait cette même chaleur rassurante, cette même avalanche de sensations et d'émotions. Et cette impression d'être exactement à sa place. Lorsque la langue de James vint titiller les lèvres de la rousse, elle enroula sans aucune hésitation ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues partirent dans un ballet endiablé et après quelque minutes ils durent rompre le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Et là James dit en un souffle:

-Je sais déjà tout ça Lily. Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisit. Parce que c'est toi.

Elle lui renvoya un sourire éclatant.

Au loin quatre jeunes gens se tapaient dans les mains.

-Enfin! Eh bien ils en ont mis du temps. Fit Kate.

Les autres opinèrent.

Peter zooma un peu plus et prit sa centième photo, au bas mot.

-Vous croyez que ces clichés pourraient se vendre combien? Demanda-t-il

-Une photo en avant première du baiser Potter-Evans signant le début d'une nouvelle période de paix au sein du château? Réfléchit Remus. Si on prend en compte le risque de représailles qu'on prend en les vendant je pense qu'on peut en tirer au moins...

-Compte en chocogrenouilles s'il te plait. Dit Peter

-...une bonne centaine. Termina le lycanthrope.

-Cool! Faudra aussi ajouter les gains des paris que tout le monde a fait à propos de leur mise en couple. On est riches! Fit Sirius. En plus maintenant James ne va plus se plaindre à tout bout de champ à propos de son amour déçu... ils vont enfin nous foutre la paix!

Mais le jeune homme ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait sur ce dernière point. Tout ne faisait que commencer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

Alors ça vous à plu? ou pas? quoi qu'il en soit dites le moi, ça fait toujours plaisir un dernier petit message..même si fait une fin qui laisse la porte ouverte à une suite...alors si j'en ai le courage vous aurez droit à la suite des aventures des Maraudeurs ^^ Alors à je sais pas quand!


End file.
